The Curb
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La noche de Bella no sale como la planeó cuando se olvida de una dirección y en su lugar se encuentra con un extraño herido.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Diez… Nueve… Ocho…_

Las voces amortiguadas de la gente contando detrás de sus puertas me hacen compañía mientras me muevo rápidamente por la calle. Mis tacones hacen clic contra el pavimento, las pisadas haciendo eco detrás de mí, y me giro para asegurarme de que nadie me esté siguiendo. No es que pueda ver mucho ya que la mitad de la calle está iluminada por lámparas rotas.

—¿Ella dijo veintiséis o veintiocho? —le pregunto a nadie en particular porque nadie está ahí—. No, espera. Era treinta y dos, ¿cierto? Maldición. No lo sé.

Mi teléfono murió para cuando llegué a la esquina de Chestnut y High. Desearía estar drogada cuando otra corriente de aire frío remueve mi falda. Temblando, cruzo la calle, deteniéndome justo en el centro del camino cuando un gemido suena detrás de uno de los autos estacionados.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Otro gemido—. Mira, si estás planeando atacarme, no te lo recomiendo. —Mirando hacia los lados, remuevo las cosas de mi bolsa—. Tengo una nueva lata de gas pimienta y no tengo miedo de usarla. —El punto clave es que es nueva.

Otro gemido sale de la oscuridad antes de que gritos de emoción resuenen del interior de las cálidas casas. Me acerco más para ver alrededor del auto cuando encuentro a un hombre sentado en el borde de la acera, su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Con mi dedo firmemente en el gas pimienta, me muevo más cerca hasta que estoy justo al lado del tipo.

—Disculpa. Oye… —Me agacho y toco su hombro, y él se aleja, mirándome con miedo.

—Oh, guau. —Automáticamente me estremezco, incapaz de evitarlo cuando veo la condición del rostro del tipo. Obviamente ha estado en una pelea por la pinta que tiene el labio roto. Sus ojos están tan hinchados que casi están cerrados. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es la sangrienta herida de su frente.

—Amigo, eso se ve bastante feo. Probablemente deberíamos llevarte a un hospital.

Él sacude la cabeza y murmura algo ininteligible. Saco mi teléfono, olvidando que está muerto, y ruedo los ojos.

—Mira, amigo, no puedo simplemente dejarte aquí. Hace frío y estás sangrando. Sin mencionar que no puedes ver. —Murmurando algo de nuevo, me mira y creo que veo un rastro de verde—. Uh huh, seguro. Solo, por favor dime que tienes un teléfono. El mío está muerto y no puedo solo dejarte aquí. No puedo hacerlo. Así que, vamos. —Extiendo una mano—. Dámelo.

Después de un segundo, con recelo hace lo que pido y llamo a una ambulancia. Sentándome junto a él, rápidamente me rindo en tener una conversación dado que de todas formas no puedo entender nada de lo que dice. En su lugar, opto por mirarlo desde la cabeza cubierta por cabello cobrizo hasta los pies cubiertos por unos converse. Su cabello y el frente de su playera están embarrados de sangre. Su rostro está cubierto de moretones, pero puedo decir que alguna vez fue apuesto y probablemente lo será de nuevo, lo que me hace sentir un poco menos mal por él.

Miro mis zapatos por lo que resta de la espera, lo que parece durar una eternidad. Unas cuantas personas miran por las ventanas cuando la ambulancia finalmente llega, sonando, innecesariamente, la sirena.

Poniéndome de pie, me sacudo la ropa antes de agacharme en un intento de ayudar a mi víctima indefensa. Incapaz de realmente verme, él se pone de pie más rápido, causando que su hombro choque con mi nariz. Por un momento, me abruma el olor de su colonia hasta que él murmura lo que creo que es una disculpa.

—No hay problema. Está bien.

Balanceándose en mi hombro, busca en su bolsillo trasero y saca su cartera para dársela al paramédico.

_¿Por qué no pensé en eso?_

El paramédico busca en su cartera, saca una identificación y la lee en voz alta.

—Edward Anthony Masen.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!**

**Me da muchísimo gusto volver con ustedes después de unos meses de ausencia :´) **

**Dudas generales que pueden surgir: **

**-Son 30 capítulos en total. **

**-Algunos son cortos, otros más largos. **

**-La historia tiene un poco de drama pero nada exagerado. **

**-Sí, tiene final feliz. **

**-Actualizaciones serán en los días habituales: lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

**Espero que este primer capítulo les guste, las anime a seguir leyendo y, por supuesto, a dejar un pequeño review con su opinión, expectativa o saludo :D**

**Mil gracias a Yani por el beteo, la paciencia y su ayuda incondicional, ¡te quiero!**

**Nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ****_Jonesn_****_. _****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—Edward Anthony Masen del doscientos cuarenta y cinco de la Second Street. ¿Eres tú? —pregunta el paramédico.

El tipo golpeado que no luce para nada como un Edward asiente.

—¿Sabes quién te hizo esto, amigo?

Duda pero eventualmente sacude la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Esto es lo que haremos. Te ayudaré a subir a la ambulancia e iremos al hospital. Estás a salvo. Estás en buenas manos. ¿Quién está aquí contigo? —pregunta el paramédico, pausando por mi nombre.

—Bella. Bella Swan.

—¿Novia?

Bufo.

Sí, como no.

—No, no soy su novia. Solo soy quien lo encontró. —Desafortunadamente—. Llamé al 911.

—Bien. Bueno, gracias por quedarte hasta que llegáramos. Estoy seguro que nuestro amigo aquí lo aprecia. —Señala al tipo que no luce como un Edward y que definitivamente no es mi amigo—. ¿Estás herida? ¿Necesitarás venir con nosotros?

—Oh Dios, no. Yo...

La mano de Edward se alza para envolverse alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Uh…

—Vamos, señorita. Es hora de decidir. Tenemos que irnos —me presiona el paramédico. Miro hacia la calle oscura, pensando en mis opciones antes de finalmente decidir que viajar con los doctores es la opción más segura.

—Sí, supongo.

—De acuerdo. Empecemos esta fiesta. Marcus, tú manejas —asiente hacia su compañero—. Edward. Bella. Ustedes en la parte de atrás conmigo.

Edward me suelta para que el paramédico pueda ayudarlo a subir a la ambulancia. Me subo justo detrás de ellos. Cuando me siento junto a la camilla, Edward se estira por mí de nuevo y tomo su mano.

—Está bien. Estoy aquí. No me iré a ningún lado. —Me sorprendo cuando lo consuelo con mi presencia eterna. Pero mis palabras parecen funcionar y él se relaja un poco, tensándose cuando las llantas pasan por un tramo particularmente lleno de baches. Solamente puedo imaginar lo malo que es el camino para él cuando suelta un gemido bajo, apretando mi mano con más fuerza. Estamos fusionados por las manos para cuando llegamos al hospital.

Toma todo lo que tengo mantener el ritmo de la camilla mientras la ruedan por las puertas de la sala de urgencias y por el pasillo. Rápidamente la enfermera lo tiene enchufado a las máquinas. Una vez que lo limpia, sus heridas no lucen tan mal como antes. Me dan algunos paquetes con hielo que ayudo a sostener contra el rostro de Edward antes de que el doctor atraviese la puerta.

—¿Cuál parece ser el problema aquí, amigos?

Como si no fuera obvio, explico cómo todo pasó al mismo tiempo que silencio los balbuceos que vienen bajo los paquetes de hielo.

Después de picotear y pinchar todo el pobre y mutilado cuerpo de Edward, el doctor ordena algunos exámenes y medicinas para el dolor, a los que el terco paciente se resiste con un movimiento de la mano.

—¿Estás seguro que no necesitas nada? —pregunta la enfermera, y Edward sacude la cabeza.

Una vez que ella se retira, trato de hacerle entrar en razón.

—Sabes, no hay nada de malo en tomar medicinas para el dolor si las necesitas. Si tienes miedo de que te hagan lucir débil, no lo tengas. Esa mierda se ve dolorosa. —Arrugo la nariz ante su perfil lleno de moretones.

Ignorándome, Edward se pone un paquete nuevo de hielo en el rostro y me siento, atribuyendo todo a la inherente terquedad masculina.

Bien. Como sea. Quédate con el dolor. Como si me importara.

Casi deseo que me ofrezcan algo para el dolor de tener que sentarme en esta dura silla de plástico por horas. Cruzo y descruzo las piernas, esperando solo para esperar un poco más, mientras Edward es llevado de un lado a otro. Sin la distracción de un teléfono, todo parece tomar demasiado tiempo. Casi olvido por qué estoy aquí hasta que Edward vuelve, el doctor justo detrás de él.

—Bueno, no hay sangrado interno, ni huesos rotos. Así que, eso es bueno.

Edward se quita el paquete de hielo, y mis ojos se ensanchan ante el mejoramiento de sus facciones. Aún tiene moretones y sangre pero puedo ver el borde de su mandíbula y la fina inclinación de su nariz. Tenía razón. Sus ojos son verdes.

—La hinchazón ha bajado significativamente gracias a los paquetes de hielo; las puntadas no son necesarias. Creo que vas a vivir. —El doctor guarda su portapapeles bajo su brazo—. Con eso dicho, aún no quiero que duermas por las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Llámame anticuado. Pero me gusta jugar a lo seguro, ¿sí? —pausa, esperando que alguno de los dos responda, aunque ninguno lo hace—. Ahora, ¿hay alguien con quien puedas quedarte que te vigile durante la noche?

El doctor me mira y yo miro a Edward, quien mira su regazo. Cierra brevemente los ojos antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—Nah. Estoy seguro de que sobreviviré —dice Edward, sus palabras siendo un poco inteligibles—. Puedo mantenerme despierto por mi cuenta. No hay problema. Lo hago todo el tiempo.

Con el ceño fruncido, el doctor se endereza.

—No sé qué tan cómodo estoy con eso. Realmente creo que deberías quedarte con alguien. Si lo deseas, puedo admitirte por la noche.

—No —la respuesta de Edward es rápida. Dudo que haya un daño cerebral significativo. Sí, estará bien. Con una cabeza dura como la de él, estoy segura de eso.

—Lo siento, señor Masen, pero no puedo dejarlo ir sin alguien que se quede con usted. No puedo hacerlo. —El doctor repite mis palabras de hace un rato y Edward me mira de reojo.

—Oh, no. Huh uh. —Simultáneamente sacudo la cabeza y desecho la idea con un movimiento de dedo.

—¿Qué? Escuchaste al doc. Solo veinticuatro horas y estaré lejos de tu lindo cabello castaño. —Se acerca para tocar una punta rizada y mi boca se abre.

No puede estar hablando en serio.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**freedom2604, Yani B, terewee, ****Yoliki, shineevero, Carolina rk, Ely Cullen M, alejandra1987, Mony G. Cullen, Jess Herondale Cullen, marieisahale, angryc, Esal, clary, EmmaBe, Gigi, Klara Anastacia Cullen, piligm, almacullenmasen, Maribel 1925, Liz Vidal, miop, PiuBella, florcitacullen1, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, alimago, patymdn, krisr0405, Tahirizhita grey pattz, somas, Tata XOXO, Marce Ortiz, saraipineda44, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Paola Lightwood, Maryluna, Kriss21 y Gabriela Cullen.**

**¡Espero les gustara el capítulo! (y las dejara con más intriga, jajaja)**

**No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Tan serio como un infarto. Lo que no tuve, ¿cierto, doc? —pregunta Edward, y el doctor sacude la cabeza.

—Nope. Ningún infarto. Pero dale tiempo. —El doctor me mira antes de salir de la habitación—. ¿Qué les parece, tortolitos, si les doy un par de minutos para discutir esto?

—No somos tortolitos —le digo, pero él me ignora, corriendo la cortina detrás de él—. ¿Feliz ahora? —le pregunto a Edward una vez que estamos solos.

—Bueno, sí. Lo estoy.

—Uh huh —asintiendo, cruzo los brazos y hago un ruido con la lengua—. Bien. Ahora todo el hospital pensará que estamos juntos.

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y eso es algo muy malo?

Entrecierro los ojos.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Realmente esperas que lleve a un extraño a mi casa y le muestre dónde vivo?

Él se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? Podría ser divertido.

—¿Divertido? —repito, dudosa.

—Sí, divertido.

—Ni siquiera te conozco.

—¿No puedes divertirte con personas que no conoces?

Mientras más habla, más extraño los balbuceos ininteligibles.

—¿Qué hay si solo eres algún delincuente? Un asesino serial. ¿Cómo sé que no te merecías esto? —Señalo a su rostro. Dejaron su cartera, después de todo. Tenía que ser personal.

—Dulzura, por favor. —Extiende su brazo hacia mí pero golpeo su mano.

—Cállate. No me llames así.

La enfermera escoge ese momento para entrar y tomar sus signos vitales, y ambos nos quedamos callados hasta que se marcha.

Lamiendo su hinchado y roto labio, Edward se acerca para susurrar por lo bajo.

—Mira, no soy un delincuente, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a matarte.

—¿Pero has matado?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca he matado a alguien. Nunca lo haría. Y maldición, no merecía esto. —Señala a su rostro.

Le lanzo una mirada que dice que no le creo.

—Bien, quizá lo merecía un poco —confiesa finalmente.

Lo sabía.

—Pero ese no es el punto.

—Mm-hm.

Exasperado, toca su rostro con ambas manos y de inmediato se arrepiente.

—Mierda. Mira, no puedo pagar mi estancia aquí esta noche. No puedo pagar la factura que ya van a darme. Así que, o me llevas a tu casa o dices que lo harás y nos separamos y quizá no muera. —Edward sutilmente me hace sentir culpable, reclinándose justo cuando el doctor vuelve a entrar.

—¿Ustedes, tortolitos, han decidido algo?

Edward y yo nos miramos y suspiro.

—Sí. Supongo que puedo hacerlo. Pero solo para que no muera. Y no somos tortolitos —añado de nuevo solo para que lo sepa. Pero el doctor continúa ignorándome.

—Genial. Traeré los papeles para que puedan salir de aquí entonces. ¿Suena bien?

Le doy una sonrisa tensa.

—Suena perfecto.

Edward y yo no hablamos mientras esperamos. Me ofrezco a empujar la silla de ruedas, asegurándome de chocarlo contra unas cuantas paredes antes de llegar afuera.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunta cuando tomo su teléfono de su regazo.

—Llamando a un taxi. ¿Qué te parece que hago?

Me dice que le ordene una pizza mientras marco el teléfono. Lo ignoro, devolviéndole el teléfono cuando termino.

El taxi parece tardarse más que la ambulancia. Camino de un lado a otro mientras Edward me mira como a una pelota humana de tenis.

—Jesús, está helando. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? —Envuelvo mis brazos a mi alrededor.

—Uh, ¿porque es enero en Chicago? Ven aquí. —Me hace una seña—. Te calentaré.

Me detengo lo suficiente para mirarlo mal.

Él alza las manos como diciendo "bueno, no importa, entonces" y continúo caminando hasta que el taxi finalmente llega.

Incluso aunque una parte de mí quiere dejarlo ahí, abro la puerta y me giro hacia él.

—¿Vienes o qué?

Le toma unos segundos comprender lo que estoy diciendo antes de salir de la silla para subirse detrás de mí. Interrumpo sus direcciones y le digo al taxista que se dirija a mi dirección en su lugar.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?

—No. Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas a casa para que mueras solo, ¿o sí? —Lo observo brevemente antes de mirar por la ventana—. Más te vale que no seas un asesino serial.

El resto del viaje nos la pasamos en silencio. De vez en cuando siento que estoy siendo observada. Pero las veces en las que miro, él está viendo por la ventana.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al complejo de departamentos, volvemos a lo mismo, peleando acerca de quién pagará la tarifa.

Edward gana cuando arroja un par de billetes al frente y sale de su asiento.

Me ofrece una mano, la rechazo con un movimiento de la mía, señalándole que se mueva para que pueda salir.

—Así que, ¿aquí vives, eh? —pregunta mientras me sigue hacia la entrada.

—Uh, sí. Yo y los cientos o algo así de inquilinos más.

—Es lindo.

Tapo el teclado con mi cuerpo para teclear el código así él no puede ver y meterse después para robar todas nuestras cosas lindas.

Él continúa siguiéndome hacia el elevador como el pequeño e irritante vagabundo que es. Nos miramos desde los lados contrarios del elevador. Mi mirada es molesta. La suya es divertida.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu historia? ¿Cómo es que puedes pagar este lugar? Teclado. Marquesina al frente. —Señala con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—¿La mayoría de los departamentos en Chicago no tienen teclados o marquesina? —Trato de desviar el tema. No funciona.

Él lentamente sacude la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —continúa presionando.

No debería sorprenderme su agresiva curiosidad, pero lo hace. Es como si estuviera tratando de convertir nuestra desafortunada situación en una cita o algo así.

—Voy a la escuela.

—Así que, no trabajas —insinúa, como si conociera mi vida. Me molesta un poco.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no trabajo?

—Nada. Lo siento. Y, ¿trabajas entonces?

—Claro que lo hago. Es como pago por este lugar tan lindo —me burlo de sus palabras señalando alrededor del elevador. No menciono el hecho de que mi papá paga la mitad de la renta.

—¿En dónde trabajas? Quizá lo conozco.

Lo dudo.

Suspiro por lo bajo.

—Jas Glass on Clark.

Lo piensa por un minuto.

—Oh-uh, ¿ese nuevo lugar de chucherías, cierto?

Una pequeña sonrisa amenaza con adornar mi rostro, pero la reprimo. El dueño, Jasper, odia cuando la gente se refiere a su trabajo como chucherías.

—No es un lugar de chucherías. Es un estudio en donde puedes comprar intricadas y originales piezas de vidrio soplado.

—Exacto, chucherías —repite Edward.

Me muerdo el labio, odiándome por vender tan fácil el trabajo de mi jefe.

—Sí, supongo que puedes llamarlo así.

Alzando la ceja, Edward luce extremadamente satisfecho ahora que finalmente estoy de acuerdo con él en algo.

—Ahora que sabes todo sobre mí, es justo que me cuentes un poco acerca de ti. ¿Qué es lo que tú haces? —pregunto justo cuando el elevador suena y las puertas se abren.

Ambos miramos el pasillo y al otro antes de salir. Edward me sigue mientras busco en mi bolsa la llave.

Aunque estoy sintiéndome ligeramente más cómoda con el pensamiento de invitar a este chico a mi casa, dudo en la puerta antes de abrirla porque esto es todo. No hay vuelta atrás una vez que gire la llave y deje a un completo a extraño que podría o no ser un asesino serial entrar a mi departamento.

Realmente espero que él no me haga arrepentirme de esto.

* * *

**¿Creen que Bella se arrepienta? **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**freedom2604, Esal, EmmaBe, Pili, Paola Barresi, cary, Iza, Paola Lightwood, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, alejandra1987, Diana2GT, terewee, Lady Grigori, Katie D.B, marieisahale, LicetSlvatore, almacullenmasen, shineevero, miop, saraipineda44, angryc, Liz Vidal, jupy, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, Mony G. Cullen, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, Marie Sellory, sandy56, Leah De Call, florcitacullen1, Gabs Frape, somas, tulgarita, krisr0405, Carolina rk, patymdn y ariyasy.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y se animen a dejar un review con sus opiniones y/o teorías ;)**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Abriendo la puerta, entro y cuelgo las llaves. Me quito el abrigo y lo cuelgo en el gancho detrás de la puerta antes de prepararme mentalmente para ser una anfitriona amable para mi invitado.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? Hay agua, jugo, refresco, té —digo mientras cierro la puerta.

—Tantas opciones.

—Sí, bueno, me gusta tener muchas opciones. Así que, ¿qué va a ser?

Se decide por el té y le sirvo un poco. Dejándolo en la encimera, lo acerco a él.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Edward.

Me fuerzo a tomar un poco de té.

—Me muero de hambre.

—¿Tienes mantequilla, pan y queso? Puedo prepararnos unos mediocres sándwiches de queso fundido.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, sí. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer porque me dejes quedar aquí. Dime en dónde tienes los sartenes y comenzaré. —Edward rodea la encimera hacia la cocina.

Señalo hacia la alacena con las ollas y sartenes antes de juntar el resto de los ingredientes.

—Tú ve a sentarte y mira cómo sucede la magia —ordena Edward, e incluso aunque nunca me he tomado amablemente que me ordenen cosas, lo hago con gusto dado que está cocinando para mí. Quizá traerlo a casa no fue una idea tan mala.

—Y, ¿Bella Swan, cierto?

Me sorprendo de que lo recuerde.

—Síp. Y tú eres Edward Anthony Masen.

—Lo soy. —Lamiendo un poco de mantequilla de su dedo, Edward toma otro pedazo de pan—. ¿Tienes un segundo nombre?

—¿Acaso no todo el mundo lo tiene?

Edward encoge un hombro.

—No lo sé. No conozco a todo el mundo y no estoy tratando de hacerlo. Solo a ti. —Señala por encima de su hombro con un cuchillo.

No estoy segura si mi reacción es de adulación o de miedo por ser señalada con un objeto filoso.

—Bueno, si en verdad debes saberlo.

—Oh, de verdad tengo que.

Suspiro en silencio.

—Es Marie. Y mi verdadero nombre es Isabella —murmuro por alguna razón, dándole más información de la que realmente necesita—. Pero, todo mundo me llama Bella para más corto. ¿Tienes un sobrenombre? ¿Algo que no sea tan propio como Edward?

—No en realidad. —Pone un pedazo de pan con mantequilla en el sartén y comienza a chisporrotear—. Mi abuela solía llamarme su pequeño Eddiekins. —Sonrío hacia su espalda—. Y mi hermano, él en ocasiones me llama Eddie. Pero eso solo sucede cuando se toma la molestia de llamar.

—¿No vive por aquí?

—Nope. Denver.

—¿Colorado?

—Ese mismo.

—Guau, eso está lejos. ¿Tienes familia ahí o algo así?

Sacude la cabeza.

—¿Se mudó ahí por una chica?

—Uh… puedes decir eso.

Le lanzo a su espalda una mirada confusa.

—¿Puedo?

Riendo, se rasca la barbilla con su hombro y luego se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, Mary. Mary de Colorado.

Me toma tiempo, pero eventualmente comienzo a comprenderlo.

—Ah. Lo entiendo. Te refieres a Mary Jane.

Edward se gira hacia mí, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿La conoces?

Alzo una ceja y sonrío.

—No personalmente. Pero he oído cosas buenas.

Él asiente.

—Sí. Es muy buena.

Sacudo la cabeza ante su mal chiste, riendo para mí cuando se voltea para girar el sándwich.

—Hablando de eso, probablemente debería quemar esta camiseta. A menos que tengas un secreto para quitar las manchas de sangre.

—No, pero puedo intentarlo. —Deslizándome del banco, desaparezco en mi habitación y saco una playera demasiado grande para que se ponga—. Toma, puedes usar esto mientras trato de lavar la tuya. Pero no prometo nada.

Después de dejar la espátula en la encimera, Edward se quita la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y momentáneamente olvido como tragar saliva. Tiene más músculos de los que su ropa dejaba ver. Pero eso no es lo que me llama la atención. Su piel está casi tan pálida como la mía, decorada con un montón de moretones en diferentes etapas de sanación sobre sus costillas. No puedo mirar más antes de que tome la playera y se la ponga.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunto.

—Dispara.

—¿Por qué estabas en la calle así nada más? ¿Quién te golpeó? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Buena pregunta. Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte una?

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, más que enojada de que no me contestara.

—Supongo.

—¿Qué hacía una chica como tú a la mitad de un vecindario como ese sola?

—¿Una chica como yo?

—Sí. Linda, limpia. —Girando la cabeza, me mira de arriba abajo. Su mirada se detiene en mis caderas y luego mira mis ojos. Lo miro hasta que él desvía la mirada—. El tipo de chica que carga una lata de gas pimienta y lo anuncia.

Después de girar el sándwich una vez más para revisarlo, lo pone en un plato. Lo corta y me tiende una mitad.

—Bueno, si debes saberlo, iba a una fiesta. No podía recordar la dirección así que hice que el taxista me dejara en la calle más cercana para que él pudiera ir a celebrar Año Nuevo con su esposa e hijo. No es la gran cosa. —Me encojo de hombros y muerdo mi sándwich. Realmente está bueno—. Y, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—No tengo una historia.

—Todo el mundo tiene una historia.

—Yo no.

—Sí, bueno. —Tomo otro bocado antes de aventar la orilla a la basura—. Gracias por el sándwich —suelto en lugar de rebatirlo. Me rehúso a meterme en otra pelea con él.

—No hay problema. Espero que te haya gustado.

—Estaba muy bueno. —Casi me mata no amenazarlo con algún tipo adicional de daño, pero me contengo al salir de la cocina.

Después de que le enseño el lugar, lo dejo solo por un minuto para remojar su camiseta en la lavadora. Cuando vuelvo, está en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Oye! Levántate. Vamos. —Trueno los dedos en su rostro y sus ojos se abren.

—Solo te estaba probando. —Bostezando, se sienta—. Felicidades, pasaste.

Deslizándome entre sus rodillas y la mesa de café, me siento junto a él, instantáneamente sintiendo lo cansada que estoy, también.

—Bien. Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos mucho tiempo que matar y no creo que pueda aguantar una película.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

Miramos la televisión en blanco mientras que pensamos en qué hacer para mantenernos despiertos.

—Tengo algunos juegos de mesa, pero a todos les faltan piezas. —Arrugo la nariz.

—¿Qué hay de PlayStation o Xbox?

—Nope. No tengo nada de eso. Lo siento.

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que podríamos tomar turnos para pintar las uñas del otro.

—¿De verdad?

—No.

Le lanzo una mirada y me quito los zapatos.

—Bueno, iré muy rápido a cambiarme. —Poniéndome de pie, lo señalo—. Más te vale que no estés durmiendo cuando vuelva.

Edward alza las manos, y desaparezco en la habitación, asegurándome de ponerle el seguro antes de desnudarme. Poniéndome una camisa de franela, abrocho cada botón y luego me pongo el pantalón porque tengo compañía. Dado que no estoy tratando de impresionarlo, mi cabello lo enredo en su usual moño despeinado. Sin embargo, no me pongo mis pantuflas de pingüino. Si tengo que estar encerrada con este sujeto por el resto de la noche, de ninguna forma le daré más municiones.

Aún está despierto cuando regreso a la sala de estar y me siento en el lado opuesto del sofá.

—Linda pijama.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué son esos? ¿Pingüinos? —Se inclina para tomar un pedazo de tela entre los dedos.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un problema con los pingüinos?

—No. En lo absoluto. En realidad creo que son lindos. Como tú.

Frunciendo el ceño, le lanzo una sonrisa insegura.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo justo ahora? ¿Es eso lo que está pasando? ¿Tengo que llevarte de vuelta al hospital?

—Diablos, no. Y yo nunca coquetearía con una chica atractiva con la que estuviera atrapado toda la noche. ¿Qué clase de chico sería si hiciera eso?

—Oh, ¿así que ahora estás atrapado conmigo?

—Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo y miramos la televisión en blanco antes de que finalmente me rinda y la encienda. Cambio los canales unas cuantas veces hasta que le dejo en algún show de remodelación de hogares.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, por cierto —digo, recordando que ninguno de los dos tuvimos la oportunidad de celebrar.

—Sí. Ha sido un gran inicio hasta ahorita.

—Meh, he tenido peores.

—¿En serio? —Edward se gira para mirarme—. Bueno no te contengas. Escuchémoslo.

Entrecierro los ojos hacia él antes de subir mis piernas al sofá y girarme para mirarlo también.

—Bien. Pero si lo hago, tú tienes que decirme algo acerca de ti.

Me entrecierra los ojos de vuelta, pensándolo brevemente.

—Bien. Ahora escúpelo.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**En los capítulos de esta semana veremos cómo es que este par pasa la noche, ¿qué creen que suceda? ;)**

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**Pili, almacullenmasen, cary, cecy, J, Mar91, Paola Barresi, Gabriela Cullen, miop, freedom2604, Mony G. Cullen, Brillo de las Estrellas, alejandr1987, Vanenaguilar, Kriss21, DanitLuna, Adriu, Tecupi, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, jupy, Brenda Cullenn, Leah de Call, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, Paola Lightwood, krisr0405, somas, Katie D.B, florcitacullen1, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson y Tata XOXO. **

**Mil gracias por su apoyo y no olviden dejar su review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—Bien. Bueno, hace tres años fui a mi primera fiesta real de Año Nuevo y esta chica derramó su cóctel de arándano en la parte delantera de mi top blanco. —Me mira poco impresionado y alzo un dedo—. Oye, ¿alguna vez has tratado de sacar una mancha de arándano del satín blanco?

Lentamente sacude la cabeza.

—No puedo decir que lo he hecho.

—Entonces no puedes opinar.

Terminé tirando ese top.

—Y, ¿eso es todo? ¿Una mancha difícil de sacar es lo peor que tienes?

—No. —Tengo más. Una para ser exactos. Dado que no salgo demasiado.

—Bueno, oigámosla. Y debe ser sorprendente.

Considero tomar su ruta y evitar la pregunta.

—No sé si quiero decirte ahora.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—No tengo que.

—Sí, si tienes.

—No.

—Sí.

Nos miramos en una pelea silenciosa. Mis fosas nasales se ensanchan.

—No si te vas a burlar de mí.

—No me burlaré de ti.

—Sí lo harás.

—Nunca lo haría.

—¡Acabas de hacerlo!

Se recarga en el sofá y espera. Sé que si no coopero, no tendré reciprocidad.

—Bien. —Me aguanto sin dejar de ensanchar las fosas nasales—. El año pasado mi amiga Lauren vomitó en mi zapato.

Alza la ceja.

—Estuve sacando trozos de ellos por un mes. —Alzo las manos en exasperación. ¿Qué más quiere de mí?

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es lo peor que has tenido? ¿Manchas y algo de vómito?

—Oye, mis problemas quizá no amenacen mi vida como los tuyos, pero no tener nada sobre mí es casi un milagro, ¿bien? Además, prefiero ser aburrida y predecible. Es quien soy.

—¿Quién dijo que eras aburrida y predecible?

—Nadie. Pero sé que es lo que estás pensando.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Sí.

—Oh, esto será divertido. —Estirando el cuello de lado a lado, se truena los nudillos—. Bien… —Sacude las manos y cierra los ojos—. ¿Qué estoy pensando?

—Ja, ja. Muy chistoso. —Le aviento el control remoto y abre los ojos justo a tiempo para atraparlo—. Bien, ahora es tu turno. ¿Quién te golpeó esta noche y por qué?

—Nope. No sucederá.

Suspiro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es tan malo que no puedes decirme?

—Sí, realmente es muy malo. Escoge otra cosa.

—Bien. —Lo pienso—. ¿Creciste por aquí?

Asiente orgulloso.

—Hyde Park, nací y crecí.

—Así que _sí_ eres un delincuente.

—Puedes decir que sí.

Nos reímos un poco, dejando que muera con un suspiro.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Creciste por aquí?

—No. De hecho crecí en Miami.

—¿Florida? ¿Tú?

—Sí, yo. ¿Qué piensas? —Levantando mi manga, acaricio mi brazo—. Solía ser bronceada, si puedes creerlo. Esta piel no es una causa perdida por completo.

—Creo que tienes una linda piel.

—Bueno, gracias.

El silencio cae sobre nosotros de nuevo y mentalmente cuento las veces que él ha sido lindo conmigo. Básicamente ha sido todo el tiempo que nos hemos conocido. Sin embargo, de alguna forma él parece volverme loca.

—Y, ¿por qué estás en Chicago? ¿Miami no era lo suficientemente emocionante para ti?

—Un poco demasiado emocionante en realidad.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Mi mamá no es realmente del tipo de mamá.

—Ah.

—Sí. La mayor parte del tiempo es como si ella fuera la hija. Tenía demasiado miedo de que intentara que la llevara a una de las fiestas de la fraternidad o algo así, así que solicité algo fuera del estado.

—¿Y eso cómo resultó?

—Estoy segura que puedes imaginarlo. —Le lanzo una sonrisa sin humor y él me mira de una forma que me dice que no lo hace. Una manera que me pone demasiado incómoda.

—Y, ¿qué hay de tu mamá? —pregunto.

—¿Qué de ella?

—¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es una de las buenas o no tanto?

Encoge un hombro, mirando en dirección de la televisión.

—No tanto.

Asiento lentamente en entendimiento y miro la televisión también. Miramos unos minutos antes de que me sienta lo suficientemente cómoda como para empezar de nuevo con él.

—Y tienes un hermano, ¿eh? ¿Es tu único hermano?

—Uh, sí. —Deja de mirar el show silenciado lo suficiente como para contestarme—. Él es el único.

—¿Eran cercanos mientras crecían?

—Puedes decir eso. Él es mayor, así que básicamente lo seguía a todos lados que él iba.

Sonrío hacia su perfil.

—Aw, eso es dulce.

Él bufa.

—Sí, súper dulce.

Me da la impresión de que él preferiría no hablar de eso por la forma en la que sus ánimos parecen bajar. No puedo culpar al chico dado que la vida familiar siempre me ha deprimido también.

—Oye, ¿puedo usar tu baño? —pregunta después de unos momentos.

—Sí, está al final del pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha si no lo recuerdas.

Sale de la habitación murmurando un gracias. Tan pronto como desaparece detrás de la puerta, esta se abre de nuevo.

—¿Tienes un poco de neosporin? —Señala hacia su rostro—. Este comienza a secarse y arde como el demonio.

—Sí, seguro. —Me levanto para mostrarle en dónde están las cosas de primeros auxilios y luego lo dejo solo para curar sus heridas mientras conecto mi teléfono y comienzo a limpiar la cocina.

Estoy secándome las manos, pensando en lo diferente que ha ido mi noche cuando mi teléfono suena con un mensaje entrante.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Edward, asustándome cuando sale de la nada—. ¿Tu novio?

—Uh, no en realidad. Es mi amiga, Angela. Solo está preocupada porque nunca llegué a la fiesta.

—¿Le contaste sobre mí?

—Dios, no.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros o algo así?

Le lanzo una mirada sin diversión antes de regresar la atención al teléfono.

—Si le digo sobre ti, ella solo dirá que estoy loca e insistirá en venir.

—¿Es linda?

—¿Disculpa?

—Porque si lo es, definitivamente debería venir para poder comenzar esta fiesta.

Un sonido de disgusto sale de mi garganta.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué? Simplemente estoy tratando de buscar formas para pasar el tiempo. —Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se encoge de hombros—. Sonaba como una buena idea para mí.

—Eres todo un chico.

Le mando un texto rápido a Angela dejándole saber que estoy bien y cómo mi teléfono murió antes de servirnos otro poco de té e ir de nuevo a la sala de estar. Acomodándome al borde del sofá, tomo un sorbo, casi escupiéndolo todo en la mesa cuando Edward abre su gran boca de chico otra vez.

—Bueno, si no tendremos un trío esta noche, mejor continuamos con el interrogatorio. ¿Cuál es tu carrera?

Dejando mi taza de té en la mesita, me aclaro la garganta.

—Uh, administración de servicios sociales con un diplomado en historia del arte.

—¿Y te decidiste por una de las escuelas más caras para tener un título en trabajo social?

—Oye, la _administración de servicios sociales_ no es para que la hagas menos. Es una profesión noble. Una que paga mucho más que la historia del arte. De esta forma puedo explorar mi lado artístico y ser capaz de pagarlo —razono de forma engreída—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a la escuela?

—Nah. La universidad realmente no es para mí.

—Oh, bueno, eso está bien. Pero ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que haces para vivir, entonces?

Buscando evadir la pregunta, toma grandes sorbos de té, luego se aclara la garganta.

—Me dedico a las ventas.

* * *

**Y... ¿qué será lo que vende Edward? **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**cary, terewee, jupy, Adriu, Elenear28, Paola Lightwood, Esal, Mar91, Pili, alejandra1987, miop, shineevero, sandy56, Katie D.B., almacullenmasen, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Mony G. Cullen, tulgarita, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Maryluna, Lady Grigori, Leah de Call, Brenda Cullenn, krisr0405, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, somas, florcitacullen1, angryc y Kriss21. **

**Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Y qué es lo que vendes?

—Cosas.

—Cosas —repito.

—Sí. Vendo cosas. Todo tipo de cosas. Nómbralo, yo lo vendo.

—Mmhm, bien. Digamos, ¿lápices? ¿Vendes lápices?

—Síp.

—¿Aspiradoras?

Tomando un sorbo, asiente.

—¿Qué hay de jerbos?

—¿Son las cosas pequeñas y peludas?

—Sí, son las cosas pequeñas y peludas.

—Entonces, sí. Esos también.

Frunciendo los labios, asiento, creyendo que vende cosas, solo no ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y una de esas cosas que vendes fue la razón por la que ese lindo rostro tuyo fue golpeado esta noche?

—Puede ser. —Termina su segunda taza de té y deja la taza en la mesa—. Pero, creo que estamos ignorando el mayor punto aquí.

—¿Y cuál es ese punto?

—Que piensas que mi rostro es lindo.

Le doy otra mirada sin diversión, y él me hace otro cumplido.

—No te preocupes. Tú también eres linda. —Guiña el ojo y se pone de pie, extendiendo su mano por mi taza—. ¿Quieres más?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Lo miro mientras deja la habitación, perpleja por la forma en la que actúa y mis propios sentimientos hacia él. Por un lado, él me vuelve loca. Por otro, creo que quizá me guste eso. Quizá me guste él. A pesar del comentario del trío.

El pensamiento me preocupa porque apenas y conozco al tipo. Y lo que sé de él es un misterio y está envuelto con flameantes banderas rojas.

—Esto es todo —dice acerca del té, apareciendo de la nada otra vez. Se vuelve a sentar en su extremo del sofá.

Más que consciente de mis incipientes sentimientos hacia él, mi visión es llevada hacia sus labios mientras él bebe de su té. Cuando traga, trago en apreciación por la forma en la que su nuez de Adán se mueve. Y así nada más, me siento incómoda de nuevo.

—Y, hablamos de tu mamá, pero no mencionaste a un papá.

—Tampoco tú —le digo, habiendo aprendido algunas cosas de él.

—No, no lo hice.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras él bebe.

—Sabes, solo estaba bromeando —dice una vez que deja su taza.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Acerca de lo que dije antes. Acerca de tu amiga.

—Lo sé —digo, aunque realmente no lo hago. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que a él le gusta? Difícilmente lo conozco. Aunque una parte de mí quiere hacerlo. Una muy pequeña parte.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que haces para divertirte? ¿Tienes algunos hobbies? —pregunto, cambiando de tema.

—Bueno, cuando no estoy ocupado vendiendo jerbos y cosas, me relajo en casa, jugando videojuegos o viendo televisión. Algunas veces juego básquetbol con los chicos en el parque. Salir. Lo que sea. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Uh, el trabajo de la escuela en realidad me mantiene ocupada. Pero cuando tengo tiempo libre, me gusta pasarlo en casa de Jasper.

—En casa de Jasper, ¿eh? —dice, sonando un poco molesto. Quizá un poco celoso.

—Sí, pero no es lo que piensas. Él es quien trabaja el vidrio. El que hace las chucherías —añado—. Vive en este maravilloso loft improvisado en una bodega en donde me está enseñando a soplar vidrio.

—Así que, déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Tu jefe Jasper te está enseñando a soplar cosas en tu tiempo libre? —bromea—. ¿Cómo alguien consigue ese puesto? Me gustaría postularme.

Liberando mi pie de debajo de mí, pateo su pierna.

—¿Por qué tienes que volver todo tan sucio?

Él sonríe y comienza a hacer cosquillas en mi pie.

—Detente.

—¿Dejo de ser sucio o de tocarte?

—Ambos.

En lugar de volver a poner mi pierna debajo de mí, las estiro a lo largo del sofá y descanso mi cabeza en el apoyabrazos, secretamente queriendo que siga tocándome.

Y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, alza una de mis piernas para descansarla sobre su regazo. Toda mi calidez se va hacia abajo cuando me doy cuenta de que, de alguna forma, estoy sentada a horcajadas encima de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto.

En lugar de contestar, él desliza su mano por debajo de mi pantalón para acariciar ligeramente mi piel.

Estoy dividida entre no queriendo que esto pase y queriendo que realmente pase cuando él toma la parte trasera de mi rodilla y luego retira su mano por completo. Mi interior lamenta la pérdida de su toque, ferozmente renaciendo cuando descansa la palma de su mano en mi muslo interior, le da un apretón, luego la baja hacia mi pie. Mi cuerpo se vuelve masilla en sus manos cuando presiona su pulgar en el arco. Lucho por retener los gemidos mientras él continúa masajeando mi pie.

El momento es muy íntimo. Demasiado íntimo para dos personas que se acaban de conocer esta noche.

—Eso se siente bien —digo, casi arrastrando las palabras.

Edward sonríe perezosamente hacia mi pie.

—Ese es el punto.

Su palma pasa del arco hacia mi tobillo, su mirada no está lejana de eso mientras ambas viajan de mi pantorrilla a mi muslo. Sus párpados son pesados cuando encuentra mi mirada justo cuando su teléfono suena.

El sonido nos manda a la realidad a los dos. Quita su mano para sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y mira la pantalla. Poniéndose de pie, él contesta, alzando un dedo antes de desaparecer en el baño.

Momentáneamente me paralizo por el shock, parcialmente por mi comportamiento y parcialmente por lo fácil que él me abandonó. Me quedo ahí hasta que escucho el ruido de la manija del baño y luego me recompongo antes de que él vea lo que me ha hecho.

—Uh, escucha —dice, viniendo a pararse al otro extremo del sofá—. Fue bastante amable de tu parte dejar que me quedara y todo eso. Y, no quiero que pienses que no lo aprecio porque lo hago. Pero algo surgió y tengo que encargarme de unas cosas.

—Oh… —digo, tratando de no sonar demasiado agitada o decepcionada.

—Sí. —Casi luce apenado—. Pero, oye. No tienes de qué preocuparte. No es que lo harías o algo así. Pero, no hay manera en la que duerma ahora. Créeme.

Él me mira de una forma que dice "ya-sabes-lo-quiero-decir". Y oh, sé bien lo que quiere decir.

—Sí, seguro, Como digas.

Se rasca la nuca, incapaz de hacer contacto visual.

No queriendo retenerlo más tiempo, me pongo de pie y me ajusto el top, luego le señalo que vaya a la puerta. Le quito el seguro para él, abriéndola para que pueda salir al pasillo. Se queda ahí por un momento, solo mirando a sus pies.

—Mira, lamento… —Señala al sofá.

—Sí, mejor no… —Sacudo la cabeza y él asiente.

—Claro. Bien. Bueno, ¿quizá te vea por ahí? —pregunta, y me contengo de contestar con honestidad.

—Sí, quizá.

El hecho es que nos conocimos por coincidencia. Una coincidencia por un predicamento en el que no me volveré a encontrar. No en un futuro cercano, si no es que nunca.

Asintiendo en entendimiento, él se gira. Lo veo caminar por el pasillo antes de cerrar y asegurar la puerta para recargarme contra ella.

Solo una cosa es segura mientras trato de sacudirme la ligera incomodidad entre mis piernas y caminar hacia mi habitación.

No hay forma alguna en la que pueda dormir hoy.

Saber que no puedo no me detiene de intentarlo. Me quito los pantalones y me meto bajo las cobijas. Tan pronto como mi cabeza toca la almohada escucho a alguien tocar.

Mi interior trata de salir de mí mientras salgo de la cama, yendo hacia la puerta. Me calmo antes de abrirla hacia un feo corte, dos ojos amoratados y un labio inferior roto.

Frotando su mandíbula, señala hacia dentro.

—Olvidé mi playera.

—Oh, cierto. —Momentáneamente olvidando hacia qué dirección ir, alzo un dedo—. Espera un segundo e iré por ella.

Arrugo la nariz hacia el húmedo desastre en mi lavadora y luego la saco y exprimo lo mejor que puedo antes de sacarla y extenderla hacia su legítimo dueño.

—Aquí tienes.

Edward toma su playera arruinada y luego continúa parado ahí, mirando el marco de la puerta.

—¿Algo más?

Brevemente raspando un pedazo de pintura, me mira.

—Sí. ¿Tu número? —Es casi una petición apenada. Como si estuviera nervioso o algo así. Tan poco usual en él.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, estiro mi mano por su teléfono. Cuando me lo da, tecleo mi número y luego se lo regreso.

—Gracias. —Alza el teléfono antes de deslizarlo de vuelta en su bolsillo—. De esta forma puedo informarte cuando no muera después. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, me parece bien.

Su confianza vuelve con una sonrisa.

—Genial. Nos vemos.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Vuelve al pasillo hacia el elevador, hablando por encima de su hombro.

—Oh, y esa pijama me gusta más desde que perdiste los pantalones.

Mirando hacia abajo, me encuentro sin pantalones justo cuando él entra al elevador. Me apresuro adentro, un poco avergonzada e increíblemente molesta. Pero al menos me depilé. Y aún hay una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

**Y así termina la noche de este par, ¿qué les pareció? **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**miop, jupy, Mar91, Esal, cry, Iza, Pili, Katie DB, Tata XOXO, almacullenmasen, Mony G. Cullen, Tecupi, tulgarita, sandy56, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Carolina rk, NarMaVeg, Paola Lightwood, Bellaphine Black, Leah De Call, Brenda Cullenn, somas, krisr0405, Car Cullen Stewrt Pattinson, angryc, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, freedom2604, patymdn, Kriss21 y Gabriela Cullen. **

**Por favor, no olviden dejar su review, me gusta mucho leer todas sus opiniones :D**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El calor mancha mis mejillas, una pequeña gota de sudor baja por mi sien para caer en mi hombro desnudo.

Él llega desde atrás, amoldando sus brazos contra los míos. Nos movemos juntos mientras habla en mi oído.

—Bien. Ahora llévalo a la mesa de allá, como te enseñé. —Me suelta, y me enderezo sacando el tubo de acero del crisol. Realmente no hay mucha diferencia entre este y un caldero de bruja. Pero hacer esa comparación enfrente de Jasper es un error que no volveré a cometer jamás.

—Estás mejorando en esto.

Sonriendo hacia él, veo que su rubio cabello lacio está tan empapado como el mío.

Él es el único chico que conozco que puede lucir bien un moño sin verse como si necesitara una ducha. Quizá eso es porque siempre que lo veo, usualmente parece que acaba de salir de una.

Enfocándome de nuevo en el tubo de acero, lo ruedo un poco y el cristal fundido se convierte en una bola tan rápido como vuelve a su forma original así que tengo que ser rápida y precisa. Dado que en realidad esto es todo lo que he hecho, es todo lo que sé cómo hacer. Girar. Ida y vuelta. Ida y vuelta. Y se ha vuelto aburrido. Pero Jasper dice que por encima de todo, debo aprender a ser paciente. Algo que no es fácil en una chica como yo.

—Y, ¿qué hiciste el fin de semana? ¿Tuviste un buen Año Nuevo?

La mención de mi festividad arruinada hace que el rostro de Edward pase por mi mente y que una corriente de electricidad vaya a mi estómago.

—Estuvo bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Deliberadamente no le digo a Jasper nada de lo que pasó esa noche. Además de ser mi jefe y amigo, también actúa como mi hermano mayor. Ni siquiera quería que fuera a esa parte de la ciudad tan tarde y sola.

No siendo demasiado intuitivo, Jasper no nota que no le estoy diciendo algo y continúa diciéndome su emocionante noche de quedarse en casa y cocinar palomitas caseras en el crisol.

—Eran palomitas dulces, en caso de que tuvieras curiosidad —añade. Le doy una sonrisa que le deja saber que no lo estoy juzgando. Nunca lo haría. De hecho, suena bastante perfecto. Y ahora tengo hambre—. La estufa se averió. He estado pidiendo comida a domicilio por un mes.

—¿Tu casero no debería arreglar eso?

—No hay casero. Contrato de compraventa —señala hacia ningún lado en particular.

Asiento una vez, recordando.

—Cierto. —El pequeño movimiento causa que el cristal se mueva. Arrugo la nariz y sigo girando.

—Si las ventas no se elevan pronto, quizá no coma en absoluto.

—Quizá puedas comenzar a vender palomitas. Maldición. —Mi chiste se arruina cuando no puedo moldear el cristal y la imperfección me desespera. Arrojo el tubo en la mesa para limpiar el sudor de mi frente y planto mis manos en mis caderas—. Nunca voy a entender esto.

—Sí, lo harás. No te estreses tanto. Aún es arte. Mejor que la última vez.

—Oye. —Lo detengo cuando lo señalo con el dedo—. Pretendía hacer esa bola de color gigante y asimétrica, ¿bien? —Quitándome los guantes, los pongo en la mesa—. Funciona perfectamente como un pisapapeles. Mi compañera de laboratorio incluso me pidió que le hiciera uno.

—¿Oh? —Jasper toma los guantes y se los pone—. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No me agrada.

Las cejas de Jasper se alzan.

—Esa es una buena razón.

Compartimos una risa ante mi honestidad antes de que él tome el tubo de la mesa y vuelva a calentar el cristal. Retrocedo cuando siento el calor para mirar al maestro trabajar, maravillada por lo rápido que gira y moldea a su gusto.

Un giro aquí. Un remojón en brillo por acá. Vuelve a calentar y unos cuantos giros después ha creado algo —no sé qué pero es algo— de mi nada asimétrico.

Toma un minuto para enfriarse y luego da unos cuantos golpecitos al tubo y lo sostiene en la luz.

—Mierda de unicornio —dice, luego procede a extender la parte de abajo, dejando que se enfríe antes de dármela—. Para tu compañera de laboratorio.

La sostengo y la veo brillar.

—Lindo. —Me siento un poco celosa de lo lindo que este pedazo de mierda es, considero quedármelo y darle mi mierda no tan decorativa en su lugar—. Gracias.

—No hay problema.

Sostengo la cosa en mis manos como la preciosa pila que es, mirándolo un momento cuando él se gira para comenzar a limpiar.

Él nunca acepta mi ayuda, así que solo guardo mis cosas y salgo, gritándole un "te veré más tarde" por encima del hombro.

Jasper no se molesta en mirar atrás, solo alza su mano para dejarme saber que me escuchó.

La noche de invierno me deja sin respiración tan pronto como atravieso la puerta. Cala mis mejillas y dedos hasta que están congelados y me pregunto cómo es que estaba usando una falda la otra noche.

Pensar en el frío que tenía en Año Nuevo me hace pensar en Edward. Pensar en Edward me da un poco de calidez.

Alguna loca parte de mí desea encontrárselo. Pero en cada esquina que doy vuelta, él no está ahí y me encuentro más y más decepcionada… ¿aliviada? No estoy segura de cuál de las dos. Todo lo que sé es que él no ha llamado. No me ha mandado un mensaje de texto. Como si nunca hubiera preguntado por mi número. Como si nunca se lo hubiera dado.

Como si no hubiéramos tenido algún tipo de conexión. Al menos, al final. Antes de que él se fuera sin ninguna explicación. Hasta donde yo sé, él podría estar muerto.

Para cuando llego al apartamento, me he metido en un frenesí injustificado. La normal rutina de quitarme el sujetador y los pantalones no ayuda mucho. Me pongo la pijama y tomo un poco de té mientras cambio los canales, tratando de calmar mis nervios.

Eso tampoco funciona.

No es hasta que me rindo y apago la televisión que el mensaje que había estado esperando por días finalmente llega.

_Sigo vivo. He estado pensando en ti._

* * *

**¡Mil gracias por sus reviews!**

**Gracias a: **

**liduvina, Paola Lightwood, Elenear28, shineevero, almacullenmasen, Mar91, Pili, Marie Sellory, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Cinti77, Gabriela Cullen, Vanenaguilar, NarMaVeg, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, Tecupi, jupy, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Katie D.B., somas, sandy56, Adriu, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, mony17, Kriss21, miop y Liz Vidal.**

**No olviden dejar el suyo con sus opiniones o teorías ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El estómago se me va hasta los pies.

Tomando el teléfono, me siento para verlo y activo el teclado. Mi pulgar está por encima de las letras.

¿Contesto? ¿Espero? ¿Hago que se pregunte y preocupe como él lo hizo conmigo?

Cada respuesta que comienzo a escribir, la borro.

_Es bueno oírlo._

No.

_También he estado pensando en ti._

No. Demasiado desesperado.

Arrojando mi teléfono al sofá, voy hacia el baño para lavarme los dientes. Lo hago por dos minutos enteros, mirando por la puerta de vez en cuando para observar mi teléfono.

Elijo este momento para decidir usar hilo dental regularmente, haciendo una nota mental para llamar y agendar una limpieza en el consultorio dental pronto.

Una vez que termino de tallar la ducha y el escusado, me lavo las manos y me dirijo a mi habitación sin el teléfono.

Se siente raro estar en una habitación separada de mi teléfono. Tanto como lo odie, se ha convertido en una parte de mí. Como una extremidad.

Duro como cinco minutos sin nada que me distraiga de mis pensamientos. Volviendo a la sala de estar, lo tomo y voy hacia la habitación de nuevo.

Miro su mensaje, leyéndolo una y otra y otra vez.

_He estado pensando en ti._

_He estado pensando en ti._

_He estado pensando en ti._

¿Lo ha estado haciendo o solo es algo que un chico le dice a una chica? ¿Es solo un juego que está jugando?

Quiero creer que ha estado pensando en mí. Que solo esperó para parecer cool e indiferente. Que ha estado mirando su teléfono como yo lo he hecho, queriendo escribir.

Pero luego recuerdo que nunca he sido particularmente buena para los juegos. No los del tipo emocional. Si voy a jugar, será _con_ él.

Sonriendo para mí, comienzo a escribir mi respuesta.

_**Ya era hora. Estaba empezando a redactar tu obituario.**_

Su respuesta es casi instantánea. Casi puedo sentir su sonrisa.

_Esperemos que tengas algunas cosas buenas que decir._

_**Algunas.**_

_Bueno, escuchémoslas._

_**Edward Anthony Masen murió en algún momento entre la madrugada del 1 y el 4 de enero. La persona que está escribiendo esto no sabe cuándo con exactitud porque ella nunca escuchó de él.**_

_Sí. Lamento eso._

_**Edward fue un idiota.**_

_Eso es lo que fue._

_**Pero tenía sus buenas cualidades.**_

_Oh, ¿sí?_

_**Sí. Daba buenos masajes de pies y hacía buenos sándwiches de queso fundido.**_

_Él también disfrutaba hacer esas cosas. Para ti, por lo menos. Le gustaría hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez._

Ahí va mi estómago otra vez.

_**También me gustaría eso.**_

Me muerdo el dedo, casi incapaz de contener lo mareada que me siento.

Pero ese sentimiento pasa rápidamente cuando él no escribe de vuelta después de eso.

* * *

—¿Quién fue el primer artista relevante en pintar en lienzo en lugar de paneles de madera? —pregunta Angela, pero estoy distraída. Lo he estado desde la noche en la que fui ignorada por segunda vez por el mismo chico.

Quiero decir, ¿qué demonios?

—Bella… ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Quitando mi palma de mi barbilla, me siento y cruzo los brazos encima de la mesa—. Sí. Titian.

—¿Qué?

—Titian. Esa es la respuesta.

—Oh. —Gira la tarjeta para revisar—. Síp, eso es correcto. ¿Cómo es que recuerdas todos estos nombres?

Me encojo de hombros. Solo lo hago.

—Es como un superpoder. —Angela revuelve las tarjetas pensando que algo cambiará si están desordenadas. Pero estudiar es todo lo que hago. Excepto por esa única vez que fui a una fiesta y me encontré con un chico que no me contesta los mensajes—. Oye, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Has estado muy callada.

—Siempre estoy callada.

Me da una mirada.

—Especialmente callada. Vamos. —Me patea por debajo de la mesa—. Dímelo. Soy yo.

La razón de que es ella es exactamente la misma razón por la que no le diré nada. Su novio Ben es bombero voluntario, hermano mayor y básicamente un excelente ciudadano. Está estudiando para ser un pastor juvenil. Adora al Señor y el piso por el que ella camina. Él nunca no le contestaría un mensaje. Ella nunca entendería.

—No es nada, en realidad. Solo estoy preocupada por este examen que viene. Toda la siguiente semana tengo prácticas. Haré visitas a casas con Servicios Infantiles. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando hay niños involucrados. Solo espero que todo salga bien y que se hayan comportado bien.

La razón de mi humor la complace al mismo tiempo que es parte de la verdad. Me he estado preocupando por la siguiente semana y cómo seré capaz de manejar una situación si algo sale mal.

Con la atención en otro lado ahora, me siento más triste que nunca, recordando todos los casos retorcidos que he estudiado en clase.

—Bien, ¿cuáles fueron las contribuciones del artista a la ciencia? —pregunta Angela pero no puedo concentrarme.

—Habilidades de observación —contesto en automático—. Oye, creo que he terminado por hoy. Mi cerebro está frito.

—De acuerdo. Bien, ¿quieres algo para comer? No tengo que encontrarme con Ben por un par de horas más.

—Nah, estoy bien. No tengo tanta hambre.

Mi estómago ruge justo cuando la mentira sale de mis labios pero Angela no lo escucha.

Una vez que guardamos las cosas, nos abrazamos como despedida y vamos a direcciones opuestas del campus.

Mi teléfono vibra un par de veces en mi bolsillo. Lo saco con demasiada rapidez cada vez para ver que es mi madre y mando las dos llamadas al buzón de voz.

No es que no quiera hablar con ella pero no quiero. Incluso aunque sea egocéntrica y egoísta, me conoce mejor que nadie. Sé que si le contesto sentirá que algo va mal e insistirá en tomar el primer vuelo para acá y ayudarme a arreglar las cosas saltándome las clases y bebiendo en el día.

Mis pies no me llevan a mi apartamento sino al lado opuesto de la ciudad. Jasper abre la puerta después del segundo toque, comiendo un fideo de su caja de comida china.

—Hola —lo saludo y entro sin invitación. Me giro para señalar la caja en su mano mientras él cierra la puerta—. ¿Tienes una extra?

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!**

**Gracias a: **

**Paola Lightwood, Leah De Call, Adriu, sandy56, alejandra1987, Elenear28, Mar91, Pili, almacullenmasen, bbluelilas, jupy, blueorchid02, Cinti77, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, NarMaVeg, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Katie D.B., patymdn, Carolina rk, miop, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Kriss21, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, angryc y Lady Grigori. **

**Las invito a que dejen su reivew, por favor, recuerden que es lo único que obtenemos a cambio por nuestro tiempo y trabajo ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Despierto a la mañana siguiente con el rostro encima de una de las almohadas personalizadas de Jasper.

Es dura e incómoda. Probablemente ha dejado una abolladura permanente en el centro de mi rostro y ahora estoy deformada. Todo porque él no puede pagar una que haga juego así que las pinta.

¿Quién pinta una almohada?

—Buenos días. —Su escandalosa voz hace eco en las paredes vacías y vibra por mi cráneo.

Me estremezco y gimo y luego me estremezco.

—Jesús, Jasper. —¿Siempre es tan ruidoso?

—Lo siento. Hay Advil en la mesa. Tómala con el agua de limón. Te haré un poco de pan tostado.

—No tienes que hacer eso.

—Sí, tengo qué. Eres mi invitada.

Más como la chica que llegó y se bebió todo el Seagram Sweet Tea Vodka.

—Además, quiero hacerlo. —Enciende el horno para el día y luego se va a la cocina, que está justo en la esquina en donde todavía puedo verlo.

Lo miro mientras junta sus herramientas antes de sentarme para tomar las pastillas. El agua de limón da en el clavo. Casi como la profunda conversación que tuvimos anoche. Jasper realmente fue esclarecedor después de que me reprendió por invitar a un extraño a mi casa. Ha tenido demasiada experiencia y problemas con teléfonos prepagos. Así que, quizá Edward no me está evitando después de todo. Quizá realmente solo se quedó sin minutos.

El pan tostado que Jasper deja frente a mí está escurriendo mantequilla. Me preguntó qué fue lo que hice para merecer a un jefe/amigo tan bueno como él en mi vida.

Suerte, supongo. Estaba caminando por la ciudad, buscando un empleo. Él tenía un anuncio en la ventana. Voilà.

—¿Seguro que no quieres la mitad de esto? —pregunto. Espero hasta que Jasper sacude la cabeza antes de atacar la cosa más deliciosa que haya probado.

Una vez que termino de lamer mis dedos, Jasper golpea las manos sobre su regazo.

—Bueno. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres quedarte y darle otra oportunidad? —Mueve la cabeza hacia la caldera. Es decir, crisol.

Sonrío.

—Sí. —Palmeo mi regazo, también—. Hagámoslo.

* * *

Me dirijo a casa un par de horas después con lo que se supone que es una taza pero es más como una cosa amorfa de la que nadie nunca podrá tomar nada.

Pero aparentemente, es progreso. La voz fuerte y segura de Jasper suena por mi cabeza.

Cuando vuelvo a mi complejo de apartamentos, James, el extraño dueño del edificio, sale de su pequeño escondite.

—Dejaron un mensaje para ti.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿De quién?

—A, uh… —pausa para revisar el arrugado papel en su mano, entrecerrando los ojos a través de lo que solo puedo asumir son sus lentes bifocales de abuelo—. Del Completo Idiota —dice como si ese fuera el nombre real de la persona.

Le lanzo una mirada confundida.

—¿Huh? —No tengo tiempo para esto. Bueno, sí lo tengo. Pero no quiero hacerlo.

—Sí, ¿ves? Justo aquí —señala el nombre en el papel—. Del Completo Idiota. Eso es lo que me dijo que escribiera. —Seguro, eso es lo que dice—. Dijo que tú sabrías de quién era. Y, ¿lo sabes? —Se acomoda los lentes en la nariz y todo lo que veo es a Urkel.*

—¿Sé qué? —pregunto, sin escucharlo en realidad.

—¿Sabes quién es?

Con el ceño fruncido, asiento.

—Sí… sí, sé quién es.

Al menos, estoy bastante segura que lo sé.

—Oh, bien. Toma. —Me tiende el papel.

—Gracias.

Se acomoda los lentes de nuevo, sosteniéndolos en su lugar para poder asentir y luego se dirige de nuevo a su oficina.

Voy hacia mi apartamento, apenas estoy dentro cuando arrojo mis cosas y me abalanzo hacia esta nota como lo hice con el pan tostado de la mañana.

_Te veo mañana a las 11. En la esquina de la E 55 y Harper._

_-El Completo Idiota._

* * *

*Steve Urkel es un personaje de la serie 'Cosas de Casa' .

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!**

**Gracias a: **

**Tecupi, bbluelilas, freedom2604, Maryluna, sandy56, alejandra1987, krisr0405, jupy, EmmaBe, Mr91, Pili, Paola Lightwood, Elenear28, almacullenmasen, NarMaVeg, Adriu, tulgarita, miop, angryc, somas, Liz Vidal, Bitah, Maribel 1925, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Gabriela Cullen, Katie DB, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss21, Tata XOXO y patymdn. **

**Espero se animen a dejar un review y ¡nos leemos muy pronto! ;)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Siendo fiel a su nombre, Edward no especificó a qué hora encontrarlo. ¿Mañana o noche? No tengo idea. Ni siquiera sé qué día. Pero eso es culpa de James.

Tomando mi teléfono, le envío un mensaje a Edward.

_Oye, idiota, ¿es a las 11 am o pm que te quieres reunir?_

Pienso antes de continuar.

_Y, ¿qué día llamaste? ¿Ya pasó la fecha? Si es así, lo siento. Pasé la noche con Jas..._

Borro esa última parte.

_Y, ¿qué día llamaste? ¿Ya pasó la fecha? Si es así, lo siento._

Espero un rato perfectamente razonable para que él conteste antes de regresar al elevador hacia el primer piso en donde golpeo en la puerta de la oficina. Estoy a nada de convertirme en un pájaro carpintero para cuando James abre la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué día llamó?

—Uh. —Se acomoda los lentes en la nariz—. Lo siento, ¿de quién estamos hablando?

Me contengo para no rodar los ojos o bufar.

—El idiota. ¿Qué día llamó y dejó este mensaje? —Alzo la nota—. ¿Ayer u hoy?

—Oh, uh. Hoy. Alrededor de las nueve.

De acuerdo, bien. Al menos tengo algo de tiempo para descifrar el periodo de tiempo si James no es de ayuda o si el idiota continúa sin responder mis mensajes.

—Bueno, ¿dijo a qué hora debía encontrarlo?

—Sí. Está justo ahí en el papel —señala hacia el once.

Esta vez sí ruedo los ojos y bufo.

—Sí. Pero ¿es de la mañana o de la noche? ¿Día o noche? ¿Especificó qué tiempo?

Me recargo contra el marco de la puerta y miro a James mientras él arruga los labios y piensa en eso.

Nunca había tenido más ganas de golpear a alguien. Y vaya, realmente necesito dormir más si es que quiero golpear a mi inofensivo casero en el rostro.

Al que realmente quiero golpear es al que no sé a qué hora ver.

—Mm, no. No creo que lo haya hecho. ¿Eso es todo?

Yyyyy aquí están las ganas de golpear a James en la cara de nuevo.

—Bien, genial. Gracias. —Por nada.

Maldición, eso fue exhaustivo.

Voy arriba, sabiendo que no habrá ningún mensaje de texto. Y tengo razón.

Curiosa, busco la dirección y encuentro que, de hecho, está en Hyde Park.

A través de una cuidadosa deducción, concluyo que Edward no quiere que lo vea a las once de la noche. Si es así, no solamente sería un completo idiota sino que también estaría completamente loco. Cualquier área que rodee a la universidad es peligrosa, especialmente después del anochecer. Tengo suerte de haberlo encontrado a él en lugar de un ladrón o asesino en Año Nuevo. Lección aprendida. Nunca saldré sola tan tarde de nuevo. Gas pimienta o no.

Es difícil pensar en algo más que no sea encontrar a Edward por el resto del día. Pero de alguna forma me las arreglo para hacerlo, solo sufriendo de un pequeño caso de mariposas cuando pienso en eso. Me distraigo lavando ropa y haciendo un maratón de Grey´s Anatomy. Cuando me harto de eso, trabajo en un par de ensayos. Cuando termino esos, escojo algo que usar para el siguiente día.

Si hay algo que aprendí al mudarme al norte, es siempre vestirme con suficientes capas.

Paso el resto de la tarde preocupándome por dónde nos encontraremos y qué haremos o diremos cuando nos encontremos.

El tiempo pasa. Se vuelve más y más tarde. Mientras más necesito dormir, más despierta me siento. Finalmente me duermo tan tarde que no hay otra opción más que apagar la alarma. Con menos de una hora para estar lista, me conformo con un baño rápido y un poco de productos en mi cabello antes de salir justo a tiempo para tomar el autobús.

El calor saliendo de las ventilaciones es implacable. Choca contra mi frente hasta que gotas de sudor amenazan con salir de mis poros. Me quito el abrigo y luego el suéter, manteniendo a raya el inminente ataque de pánico.

¿Lo ves?

Capas.

Son tan buenas como un Xanax.

La parada más cercana está a unas cuantas cuadras de la intersección que estoy buscando. Está bien porque me da el tiempo para tomar aire y recuperarme, tomando mis cosas del autobús antes de que esté en la esquina de la 55 y Harper.

Mirando mi teléfono, veo que son exactamente las once cuando escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre.

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**Vanenaguilar, jupy, Katie D.B., bbluelilas, tulgarita, NarMaVeg, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Cinti77, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, somas y angryc.**

**Espero se animen a dejar uno, no les cuesta nada ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Girándome, veo a Edward al otro lado de la calle. Alza la mano y saluda una vez para indicar en dónde está, lo que en realidad es necesario dado que el rojo reflejándose en su cabello es cegador. La otra señal es el cigarro a sus pies. Lo aplasta con la punta del zapato.

Grita mi nombre de nuevo. Sin molestarme en saludar de vuelta, miro hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle para encontrarlo del otro lado.

—Hola —me saluda una vez que estoy frente a él.

—Hola.

Los lentes oscuros no hacen mucho para cubrir el alcance de sus heridas. Aún puedo ver la cortada en su frente y el labio roto. Ambos han cicatrizado y parecen estar sanando bien. Me pregunto cómo estará el resto de él.

—Viniste.

—Sí —digo con mi siguiente respiro. Estar aquí frente a él hace que me pregunte por qué lo hice. Debí haber sabido que esto sería incómodo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que no lo sea.

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio hasta que él mete las manos en sus bolsillos y gira la cintura, moviendo la cabeza hacia la cafetería tras de él.

—¿Quieres entrar? Pensé que podíamos comer algo. Va por mi cuenta.

Lo miro por un momento antes de aceptar su oferta y rodearlo para entrar al restaurante.

Él me sigue, una de sus manos reaparece para mantener la puerta abierta.

—Después de ti.

—Gracias.

No me doy cuenta de lo hambrienta que estoy hasta que el olor de la comida me golpea y mi estómago ruge.

Escojo un lugar cerca de la ventana para que si la conversación no funciona, al menos tengamos algo que mirar.

El servicio aquí es sorpresivamente rápido y amable. La mesera toma nuestra orden de bebidas tan pronto como nuestros traseros tocan el gabinete. Sonrío detrás de mi menú cuando él también ordena el té dulce.

—Y —comienza.

Bajo el menú pero no lo miro aún.

—Y… —Espero por una explicación que no viene gratuitamente, así que tengo que buscar por ella—. ¿Perdiste tu teléfono o algo así? —Lo miro para verlo sonreír con burla y luego mirar de nuevo al menú.

—O algo así.

Y aquí vamos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —¿Está muerto? ¿No tienes minutos? ¿Qué?

—Tuve que deshacerme de él.

—¿Tuviste que deshacerte de él? —Sabiendo qué quiero para el almuerzo, lo miro y me recargo en el gabinete—. ¿Por qué?

Él se rasca la sien y mira brevemente hacia la ventana.

—Uh, el plan era demasiado caro.

Lo miro cuando él se gira hacia mí.

—¿Y decidiste esto a la mitad de nuestra conversación por mensajes?

—No. Fue ahí cuando el teléfono dejó de funcionar. Tuve que venderlo para conseguir otro con un plan de prepago.

—Bueno, pero ¿por qué necesitabas un nuevo teléfono? ¿Acaso con el viejo no hubiera sido lo mismo?

—Quizá, pero era exactamente eso. Viejo. Era momento de uno nuevo.

Me inclino para enfatizar mi molestia con su explicación llena de huecos. Cuando abro la boca para decirle, la mesera escoge ese momento para volver y tomar nuestra orden.

Piensa que es lindo cuando ordena un sándwich de queso fundido. Como si fuera a olvidar todo lo que ha hecho mal hasta ahora y enfocarme en lo que ha hecho bien. Mis ojos se entrecierran cuando la mesera nos da la espalda.

—¿Decías? —Edward me da pie para continuar.

Pero realmente no tengo idea de lo que estaba diciendo. No tengo idea de por qué estoy tan molesta o actuando tan hostil hacia él. Además del hecho de que este chico siempre me saca de quicio y me vuelve loca. Me hace sentir loca y luego actúo como loca. Es momento de que empiece a controlarme.

—Deberías dejar de fumar. Es malo para ti.

Y eso que tenía que controlar mi locura.

—Sin embargo, es bueno para mis nervios.

—¿Típicamente eres una persona nerviosa?

—No, típicamente no. ¿Tú?

—No fumo, si eso es lo que estás preguntando.

—No lo estaba. Pero es bueno saberlo, supongo. Lo que estaba preguntando era, ¿eres una persona nerviosa?

—No, no lo creo. —No a menos que esté contigo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Luzco nerviosa?

—No, para nada. —Detecto un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Bien, como sea. Tengo curiosidad.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—¿Por qué no escribiste en algún lugar tus contactos antes de tirar tu teléfono? —Obviamente, no los tiene memorizados. Mucho menos el mío.

—Bueno, ahí es donde la parte del completo idiota entra en el juego.

Mi ceja se alza.

—Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que eres un completo idiota la primera vez que no me enviaste un mensaje.

Él sonríe hacia la mesa, como si estuviera bajando la cabeza en vergüenza.

—Sí, sí. Supongo que lo hicimos.

Me mira y mi estómago revolotea como lo hizo cuando me tocó esa noche. Mi imaginación enloquece al pensar en nosotros juntos… de esa forma. Parpadeo para alejar los pensamientos, recordándome que estoy molesta con él, no excitada.

La mesera rompe nuestra conexión cuando trae nuestros platos a la mesa. Una vez que terminó ambos le agradecemos, mirándonos de nuevo antes de enfocarnos en nuestra comida.

Edward toma unos cuantos mordiscos y luego traga con su bebida y comienza de nuevo.

—Tengo un amigo que quería comprar el teléfono así que sin pensar lo limpié todo y se lo entregué. Fui a la tienda esa noche por uno nuevo y me di cuenta que no tenía tu número.

Come una papa frita.

—Me siento como un imbécil si te hace sentir mejor.

Lo hace un poco.

—Eres un imbécil.

No lo desmiente, solo come y sonríe en medio de un bocado.

Lo dejo que me vea sonreír esta vez gracias a la luz de mi perdón. Después de todo, fue hasta mi departamento para verme otra vez.

—Ya que estamos en eso, déjame conseguir tu número otra vez.

Me tiende el teléfono lo suficiente para meter mi contacto y guardarlo. Un mensaje de texto llega y lo pone ansioso porque se lo regrese.

—Laurie —le digo, tendiéndoselo—. ¿Tu novia?

—Si tuviera una novia, no estaría sentado aquí contigo.

Es lo justo.

No me siento lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarle si es su amiga con beneficios. O si tiene una. O, Dios lo prohíba, varias. Por todo lo que sé, Laurie podría ser un chico. ¿Por qué no? Había uno en Mujercitas.

Edward está inmerso en su teléfono mientras responde. Me concentro en mi comida, tratando de no obsesionarme sobre cosas que no son de mi incumbencia aún.

¿Aún?

¿Siquiera deseo que sea de mi incumbencia?

Si mis entrañas pudieran decidir, dirían que sí. Todo lo demás acerca de este chico grita "corre". Pero por alguna razón no quiero hacerlo. Por alguna razón, ignorando los banderines rojos moviéndose en mi rostro, él me hace sentir segura. Por alguna razón, confío en él.

—Y, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? —pregunta Edward una vez que deja su teléfono en la mesa.

Lo doy un vistazo antes de mirarlo a él.

—De lo imbécil que eres.

—Oh, cierto. Muy imbécil.

—Realmente lo eres. —Me meto una papa frita a la boca, sonriendo mientras mastico.

La conversación aún se estanca un poco después de eso. No es tan abierto acerca de lo que ha estado haciendo como lo es con compartir su comida. Su tenedor se abre camino hacia mi plato un par de veces antes de que me ofrezca un bocado de su sándwich de queso fundido, lo que amablemente rechazo. Es alocadamente íntimo y como de pareja.

Después de terminar con el almuerzo me invita a caminar cerca del Lago Michigan dado que el clima es perfecto para eso. El clima tiene el perfecto calor pero no es tan incómodo incluso aunque el viento sople.

Podemos ver los edificios del centro de Chicago brillar a la luz del sol al otro lado de la bahía.

—Luce mágico desde aquí. Como la Ciudad Esmeralda o algo así. ¿No lo crees?

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Puedo ver por qué pensarías eso. Seguro. No lo sé. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a eso. Soy inmune a su encanto.

Quizá eso es porque todo detrás de nosotros luce como Oz.

Incluso aunque no lo hiciera, puedo entender por qué piensa así. Si fuera de aquí y hubiera pasado por las mismas experiencias que tuve en Miami, probablemente me sentiría igual. Pero siendo las cosas como son, no puedo imaginar no ver la ciudad de esta forma.

—Bueno, espero nunca acostumbrarme a esto.

—También espero que no lo hagas. Eso sería una pena.

—Lo sería —asiento una vez, dejando de ver el horizonte de la ciudad y enfocándome en el perfil de Edward—. Y, ¿cómo va el negocio? ¿Has vendido jerbos últimamente?

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada?

—Quizá.

Edward me mira para ver si hablo en serio.

No lo hago, por supuesto. Si en realidad son jerbos, esa es una responsabilidad para la que no estoy lista. Y si no lo son, no creo poder comprometerme con esto. Y con esto me refiero a nosotros.

Me estoy adelantando demasiado.

—Bien, no. No quiero un jerbo. No quiero nada de lo que estés vendiendo a menos que sean bolsas de diseñador en descuento. Y no "directo del camión" —hago comillas en el aire—, tampoco. ¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Eso es lo que no me dices? ¿Vendes cosas robadas? ¿Drogas? ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Edward se ensanchan. Mira alrededor antes de tomar mi brazo y sacarme del camino para escondernos detrás de un árbol. Me sostiene firmemente contra el tronco.

—¿Estás loca? —pregunta, un poco demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

Quizá. Todo lo que puedo imaginar es a él besándome justo ahora.

—No puedes ir gritando cosas como esas.

Difícilmente grité.

—Mis asuntos son eso. Mis asuntos. Si no puedes con eso entonces no vengas a verme. No contestes cuando te escriba esta noche y te pida salir de nuevo.

Eso me llama la atención. Mi mirada viaja de sus labios a sus ojos. ¿Está planeando en invitarme a salir otra vez? ¿Esto es una salida? ¿Estamos en una cita?

—¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

Su agarre nunca se vuelve más fuerte. Ni una sola vez durante este intercambio me he sentido amenazada. Solo lo suficientemente puesta en mi lugar y excitada.

—Lo entiendo.

Realmente estoy decepcionada cuando me suelta el brazo y se aleja. Pero luego extiende su mano como una ofrenda de paz.

—Vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

Cuando mi mano se desliza en la suya, nuestros dedos se entrelazan, y se siente correcto. Como si encajaran.

Edward se abre un poco más de camino a mi casa, dejándome saber las cosas que le pasaron si pasamos por un sitio particular en el camino. Pequeñas cosas. Como el parque en donde solía jugar. La fisura en el pavimento que lo tiró de la bicicleta y literalmente partió su cráneo.

—Bueno, eso explica todo.

Su reacción es algo entre una risa y un gruñido. Con nuestros dedos aún enredados, alza nuestras manos en el aire, forzándome a acercarme más para que pueda pasar su brazo por encima de mi hombro. El movimiento me encierra con mi propio brazo. Debo decir, estoy bastante impresionada. Y sorprendida cuando lo siento presionar un beso en mi sien.

Caminamos lentamente hasta que estamos frente a mi edificio. Edward me gira para soltarme, mareándome tanto que tengo que recargarme contra el edificio.

Estoy llena de sonrisas tontas y mareos, haciendo que mis labios estén extra sensibles cuando él los toca con los suyos.

Están fríos pero su aliento es cálido. Se ha ido antes de que pueda pensar en envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para que pueda sentirlos por más tiempo.

Cuando abro los ojos, él está a mitad de camino. Sin mirar atrás, habla por encima del hombro.

—Te escribiré más tarde.

Aún estoy aturdida cuando entro, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia James cuando lo escucho preguntar si fue el tiempo correcto. No recuerdo el camino a mi apartamento. Difícilmente puedo encontrar la fuerza para buscar mis llaves y abrir la puerta.

Mientras más me siento en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, más claro se vuelve todo. Mientras el aturdimiento se va, tengo un segundo de lucidez, recordando el mensaje que llegó al teléfono de Edward por la mañana.

Vi todo. Recuerdo exactamente lo que decía. Era un punto de reunión.

Yendo en contra de toda lógica, tomo mi abrigo y bolso, sabiendo exactamente en dónde estarán.

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ;) **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews, gracias a: **

**Mar91, EmmBe, Pili, Gabriela Cullen, miop, Paola Lightwood, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Tecupi, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Adriu, krisr0405, tulgarita, NarMaVeg, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Elenear28, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, patymdn, Leah De Call, ariyasy, almacullenmasen, Lady Grigori, Katie D.B. y Bitah. **

**Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos pronto ;) **


	12. Capítulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

La biblioteca de la Universidad de Chicago parece materializada directo de una película de ciencia ficción.

La impresionante altura aún hoy me intimida. Siempre tengo que detenerme y mirarla, admirarla toda antes de juntar el coraje para entrar.

El sonido de papeles removiéndose hace eco por las paredes tan pronto como entro. Puedo oler las páginas de libros viejos permeando desde el suelo al techo.

Instantáneamente me calma. Como si nada pudiera lastimarme. Ni siquiera las acciones de un cierto chico y su compañía con nombre andrógino que debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Alejándome de la entrada, me dirijo hacia la sección de no ficción en donde miles de romances sin leer están gritando mi nombre y me siento más cómoda.

Solía leer horror. Amaba todo acerca de eso hasta que me matriculé en la UC y comencé a ver y escuchar historias todos los días en la vida real. Para el invierno de mi primer año, tuve suficiente. Todo un género arruinado para mí y mis codiciosos ojos.

Los estantes de libros me flaquean de los dos lados. Todos llenos con libros coloridos de diferentes tamaños. Delgados. Gordos. Bajos. Altos. Todos combinan con las personas que están comiendo las palabras y sacándolas en diferentes formas para sus escritos.

El calor humano combinado en este lugar es sofocante. Me desabrocho mi abrigo y me lo quito para ponerlo sobre mi brazo.

Mejor que el Xanax.

Estiro el cuello y tomo un profundo respiro, recordando para qué estoy aquí y que estoy en un lugar público, por lo tanto estoy totalmente a salvo.

El número de gente hace que sea fácil que me camufle. Reviso de lado a lado y luego detrás de mí, asegurándome de no perderme cuando entre. Si es que siquiera entra. El mensaje solo tenía una hora y un lugar.

Ocho en punto. Regenstein.

Mirando el reloj, veo que son cinco después de las ocho y que estoy parada en el centro de la biblioteca Joseph Regenstein, luciendo perdida.

Me voy al fondo y tomo un libro al azar, yéndome hacia una esquina de frente a la habitación para poder ver las mesas. Espero ahí por quince minutos sin suerte de ver a Edward o alguien que remotamente luzca como Laurie.

Casi me siento aliviada. Pero no lo suficiente como para no revisar la nueva parte de la biblioteca antes de ir a casa. Regresando el libro, me dirijo al domo en donde no encuentro a Edward pero en su lugar encuentro que ha empezado a nevar.

Los copos de nieves caen y se pegan a los bordes del vidrio, haciendo que la habitación sea más fría que la parte principal de la biblioteca.

El clic de las teclas es más tenue que el pasar de las gruesas páginas manila.

Me tomo un minuto para admirar lo tranquilo que el techo de cristal hace ver al invierno porque sé que tan pronto como ponga un pie afuera maldeciré la crudeza de la estación. Es la única época del año en la que en realidad extraño Miami.

Ajustando mi abrigo en mi otro brazo, regreso a la sala principal de lectura.

Un destello de rojo pasa por las luces fluorescentes y me llama la atención tan rápido como él desaparece alrededor de la esquina.

Mi corazón se acelera, dejándome en shock en donde estoy. No hay manera que me haya visto o se hubiera detenido para decirme algo. Probablemente me hubiera puesto en mi lugar de nuevo.

Pero luego recuerdo en dónde estoy y que tengo la perfecta coartada para estar aquí esta noche.

Soy una estudiante, después de todo. Y, ¿qué es lo que los estudiantes necesitan? Libros. Y, ¿en dónde los encuentras? Bibliotecas.

Pegándome a la pared, veo por la esquina para encontrar el pasillo vacío. Doy los pasos más ligeros que puedo para llegar al final en donde escucho susurros viniendo de detrás de uno de los estantes.

Soy como un ninja, deslizándome silenciosamente hacia uno de los pasillos vacíos hasta que veo la parte de atrás de una cabeza llena de cabello cobrizo. Y, ¡ja! Si ese es Laurie con él, ¡sí es un chico!

Edward deja de hablar. Dejo de celebrar cuando mira alrededor, sin duda sintiendo mi presencia en la habitación. Me escondo detrás de una repisa, a nivel de sus manos, justo a tiempo para verlo pasar algo al chico que está con él.

Son drogas.

Lo sabía.

Maldición.

Todo me golpea de repente. La locura. La estupidez. La increíblemente ingenua idea de que esto podría ir hacia alguna parte. Me siento increíblemente estúpida por siquiera pensarlo. Por llevarlo a mi casa en primer lugar. Luego encontrándolo. Y siguiéndolo como una despistada acosadora.

Se van, y me dirijo hacia atrás para esconderme detrás de un estante hasta que me aseguro que sea han ido.

Dejo de estar tan a la defensiva para cuando vuelvo a la sala principal de lectura. Mucha gente ya se ha ido, dejando un par de mesas cercanas vacías. Me detengo cuando veo a Edward sentado solo en una de ellas.

Parece inmerso en el libro que está leyendo, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Casi olvido el autocastigo que hice por él hace unos minutos hasta que alguien llega y me espanta demasiado.

—Hola, Bella.

Salto un poco, estirando el cuello para ver a uno de mis compañeros de historia del arte parado detrás de mí. Está usando la misma playera de Bob Marley que siempre usa. Sus rastas rubio ceniza están amarradas en una coleta, algunos mechones son imposibles de domar. Su barba ha sido afeitada en una barba de candado que sorprendentemente le queda. Aunque sigue siendo demasiado vello para mi gusto, el familiar rostro me ayuda a relajarme un poco.

—Hola, Felix. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto como si no fuera obvio por la pila de libros que está cargando.

—Trabajo aquí medio tiempo para ayudar a pagar la renta.

Asiento, mi mirada viajando por la habitación y luego enfocándome en Edward de nuevo.

—Oye, ¿terminaste el ensayo que es para el viernes? —pregunta Felix, tocando mi brazo.

—Uh, sí. —Estudio el movimiento de las manos de Edward. Cómo cambia la página y luego toca su nariz antes de tomarlo con ambas manos de nuevo.

—Eso está bien. ¿De qué lo hiciste? Quizá puedas ayudarme con el mío.

—Las actitudes occidentales acerca de Renoir y los artistas del Impresionismo. ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

—Bueno, esa es la cosa. No sé aún de qué lo quiero hacer.

—¿No sabes? —pregunto, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

—Sí. Estaba pensando en algo diferente. Inesperado. ¿Sabes? Como la historia de las postales o algo así. ¿Qué piensas?

Se sorprende por mi mirada de póker. Me giro, mi voz suavizándose.

—Eso es definitivamente diferente.

Él continúa hablando de los pósit o postales. Lo que demonios sean, hasta que se da cuenta de que no estoy escuchando.

—¿Conoces a Tony?

—¿Quién? —Pongo más atención.

—Tony. El chico de ahí con la sudadera de Velvet Underground.

Lo miro.

—El de la banana.

¿Banana? ¿Está drogado?

Él se ríe como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—En la sudadera.

Miro la ropa de Edward y entrecierro los ojos.

Huh.

¿Eso es lo que es?

En ese momento, Edward cierra el libro y se detiene en la recepción antes de salir.

Decido quedarme unos minutos y hablar con Felix, tratando de no sonar muy decepcionada.

—No. No lo conozco en absoluto.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**miop, Leah De Call, freedom2604, bbluelilas, MarianaAlai, Paola Lightwood, Patty, Mar91, EmmaBe, Pili, jupy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, NarMaVeg, Elenear28, Tecupi, Adriu, tulgarita, Krom, Gabs Frape, Brenda Cullenn, somas, angryc, Maribel 1925, alejandra1987, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, almacullenmasen y Bitah. **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	13. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Quién te llama tanto? —pregunta Angela, apartando la mirada de su libro.

Tomo mi teléfono antes de que pueda verlo y mando la llamada al buzón.

—No lo sé. Probablemente sea del banco o un número equivocado. —Me encojo de hombros, sabiendo perfectamente bien que no es ninguno de los dos. Pero Angela no tiene razón para no creerme dado que la única persona que en realidad me llama es mi mamá. Y este no es el número de mi mamá.

Es el de Tony.

O Edward.

O cómo sea que se haga llamar.

Desde que Felix me lo dijo, he estado evitándolo y él ha estado invadiendo mi teléfono. Preguntándome si sigo viva, si algo está mal, si él hizo algo mal.

Es patético, en realidad. Me gustaba un poco. Pero no lo suficiente como para faltarme al respeto saliendo con un traficante de drogas. Que le vende periódicamente a Felix.

Lo mejor para mí sería sacar a este chico de mi mente. Pero mi mente no necesariamente trabaja de esa forma. Subiéndole al estéreo, trato de ahogarlo en su lugar.

Angela se va treinta minutos después, incapaz de concentrarse debido a la música. Lo apago tan pronto como cierra la puerta, dejando mi teléfono sin revisar en el piso con mis libros mientras me preparo para salir.

El viento del invierno es despiadado pero en cuestión de minutos estoy frente a Stony Hall mirando al edificio y contemplando si debería entrar o no.

Tenía la impresión de que Felix y yo trabajaríamos en su ensayo en la biblioteca cuando pidió por mi ayuda. Sin embargo, su texto marcaba su dirección como el punto de reunión. Lo hubiera cancelado si no me agradara un poco Felix. Definitivamente no quería verlo reprobar. No estoy segura si pueda terminar el ensayo a tiempo por su propia cuenta.

Por esa misma razón y por el hecho de que no quiero verme como una idiota, entro al edificio.

El piso está resbaloso bajo mis botas. Prácticamente me deslizo por los buzones y hacia el elevador para subir al piso de Felix.

Escucho la música en el momento en el que salgo al pasillo. Se vuelve más fuerte mientras más me acerco al dormitorio de Felix. El bajo hace vibrar las bisagras. Puedo sentirlo a través de la manija una vez que me canso de tocar y abro la puerta.

Estoy esperando una casa llena pero es lo opuesto. Solo un par de personas están en la sala de estar, todos mirándome mientras estoy en la puerta, evaluando la escena.

Los chicos se ven demasiado fresas como para ser los amigos de Felix. La chica con cabello negro en puntas, falda y botas de combate tiene más sentido.

—¡Bella! —dice Felix mientras se para para bajarle a la música y saludarme. Me toma por los hombros y básicamente me lleva hacia el centro de la fiesta.

—Siéntate. Siéntate —insiste Felix. Dudosa, me siento entre él y otro chico que no conozco en el sofá. La chica solamente me mira.

Es demasiado incómodo. Me siento muy fuera de lugar. Sin ser bienvenida.

—Chicos, ella es Bella. —Todos murmuran un saludo. Todos menos la chica que me mira desde su lugar en el suelo. Hasta ahí llegó la solidaridad—. Ella me ayudará con mi ensayo más tarde.

¿Más tarde?

¿Cuánto tiempo espera que me quede?

—Bella, ella es Maggie y estos son los chicos. Ben, Brady, Garrett. Nos conocimos en estudios judíos.

Huh.

Miro a Felix.

—No sabía que eras judío.

—Maggie y yo no lo somos. Pero los chicos lo son. Conectamos totalmente en un nivel espiritual. —Hace una pistola con los dedos en su dirección—. Shabbat Shalom. ¿Cierto? —Guiña el ojo.

Mi frente se arruga.

Maggie rueda los ojos hacia sus uñas mientras los otros murmuran de nuevo, mirándose entre ellos como si no pudieran esperar para salir de aquí cuando tocan la puerta.

Felix se vuelve a levantar para abrir, dejándome con sus igualmente insociables invitados. Los miro alternadamente, mi cabeza girándose hacia la puerta cuando Felix saluda a la persona detrás de ella.

—¡Hola, Tony! Llegaste justo a tiempo. Vamos, entra. Toda la pandilla está aquí.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**almacullenmasen, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Esal, Mar91, terewee, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, Cinti77, MariePrewettMellarke, piligm, NarMaVeg, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, krisr0405, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, miop, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Leah De Call, somas, angryc, patymdn y Kriss21. **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Hay una diferencia entre ayudar a un drogadicto con su ensayo y salir con un traficante.

Se siente como si el color se fuera de mi rostro. Quizá del mismo modo en el que veo el color irse del rostro de Edward. Tony… quién sea.

Él se recupera más rápido que yo, asintiendo hacia Felix en un silencioso saludo antes de rodearlo para entrar.

—Conoces a los chicos, Maggie. —Él asiente de nuevo—. Esa de ahí es Bella. Estamos juntos en Historia del Arte. Está aquí para ayudarme con mi ensayo. Pero está bien, ¿cierto? —pregunta Felix.

Asiento incluso aunque estoy lejos de estar bien con esta completa situación potencialmente ilegal. No estoy bien con evitar al doble cara y luego estar atrapada en este pequeño lugar con él. No estoy bien con esta confrontación. No ahora. Quizá nunca. No estoy bien.

—Si tú lo dices —dice Edward. Tomando una caja de leche vacía de una pila en la esquina, la voltea, usándola como asiento del otro lado del sofá y luego vacía los contenidos de sus bolsillos en la mesa de café. Mis ojos se ensanchan ante la cantidad de pequeñas bolsitas de hierba que hay frente a nosotros—. Cada una es de ocho. Sesenta por pieza o cuarenta y cinco por la onza.

—¿Cuarenta y cinco? Eran treinta y cinco el mes pasado —se queja uno de los chicos de los estudios judíos.

Mirando su teléfono, Edward se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? La inflación es una perra. —Presiona unas cuantas teclas y luego desliza su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo. Descansando los codos en las rodillas, junta las manos, su mirada viajando por los chicos antes de detenerse en mí—. Apúrense y decidan. No tengo toda la noche.

Esa mirada lo dice todo. El enojo, la confusión, el dolor. Que quizá me extraña tanto como yo pretendo no extrañarlo. Pero ¿cómo dos personas pueden extrañarse cuando ni siquiera han pasado tanto tiempo juntas en primer lugar?

Mi teléfono vibra en mi mano. Lo miro y luego escondo la pantalla cuando veo que es un mensaje de Edward.

Continúa mirándome hasta que Felix deja una báscula con las bolsas en la mesa. Edward la mira y luego a Felix con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?

—Oh, claro. Sin duda. Sin duda, lo hago. —Felix pone su palma en su pecho y luego señala a los chicos junto a mí en el sofá—. Esto es todo Brady. ¿Lo ves, hombre? Te dije que estaría todo molesto.

Brady y Felix comienzan a discutir. Edward rueda los ojos antes de poner un fin a su discusión con un tono enérgico.

—Cierren la boca. Ambos antes de que los haga pagar cuarenta y cinco por cada una.

Los chicos se quedan callados.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Felix, ¿en dónde está tu baño?

Los ojos de Edward están de vuelta en mí mientras me pongo de pie y ajusto el borde de mi suéter. Me siguen hasta que paso junto a él, dirigiéndome por el pequeño pasillo. Saco mi teléfono para leer su mensaje una vez que estoy detrás de las puertas cerradas.

_Estás viva._

Me lamo los labios, mis dedos pasando sobre las teclas. Técnicamente podría seguir ignorándolo, pero no sé si realmente pueda hacerlo. Si quiero hacerlo. Especialmente después de verlo de nuevo. Y cuando está justo en la habitación continua.

Pero debería. Necesito hacerlo.

Sí, no. No puedo.

_**Síp. Viva y sana**_**.** Escribo de vuelta, mordiéndome el pulgar, esperando a que me responda.

_Me alegro._

Son dos simples palabras pero tienen el impacto de aliviar la tensión en mis hombros. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

_Así que, supongo que esto significa que no puedes con esto, entonces._

Lo pienso, segura de que tengo una decisión. Casi suelto mi teléfono cuando alguien toca. Por favor que no sea…

—Jesús, ¿te caíste o qué? —se queja una voz femenina del otro lado.

Respiro de alivio, decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento. Un minuto.

—Bueno, apúrate. Tengo que entrar ahí.

Miro a la puerta con enojo, luego bajo la palanca del escusado y abro el grifo antes de decirle a Edward lo que debí haberle dicho desde el inicio.

_**Sí, eso es lo que significa.**_

Cerrando el grifo, me reviso en el espejo, aún sin estar lista cuando abro la puerta hacia el ceño fruncido de Maggie.

Le frunzo el ceño de vuelta antes de rodearla para volver a la habitación y ver que Edward está en la puerta, alistándose para irse.

Mi corazón casi salta de mi pecho para seguirlo pero mis costillas lo detienen, permitiéndome que tome mi lugar de vuelta en el sofá mientras Edward estrecha la mano de Felix, mirándome por última vez antes de irse.

Suspiro de alivio de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Paola Lightwood, OnlyRobPatti, Tecupi, terewee, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Mar91, Melina, krisr0405, bbluelilas, NarMaVeg, almacullenmasen, Adriu, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, MarianaAlai, Kriss21, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, angryc, mony17, Leah De Call, somas, Maribel 1925, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Gabs Frape, patymdn, Liz Vidal, piligm y el Guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	15. Capítulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

—Miren las líneas. Cómo fluyen de un color al otro. Fluido. Suave. Casi transparente en su exquisitez. Pero ¿es delicado? —pregunta la señora Michaels. Con la mano en la barbilla, pone su otra mano en su cadera, casi deslizándose en su lugar mientras mira la proyección en el pizarrón.

El salón sigue en silencio excepto por el sonido de Felix moviendo las cosas en su mochila, en busca de su botella de agua. Es difícil no juzgar las demás cosas que pudo haber metido ahí para más tarde. Pero no lo hago. Demasiado.

En lugar de añadir algo como siempre lo hago, miro la nuca de Lauren dado que me es imposible ver más allá de su moño de todas formas. Mi mirada se enfoca en la mierda de unicornio brillante, que nunca le debí haber dado, encima de su pila de notas antes de enfocarme de nuevo en la señora Michaels mientras ella se gira para mirar a la clase.

—Incluso aunque O´Keeffe constantemente negaba la validez de las interpretaciones freudianas de su arte, trabajos como estos —señala hacia la proyección del Black Iris de O´Keeffe de nuevo—, evocan una representación de los genitales femeninos.

Felix casi escupe su trago de agua.

—¿Acaso acaba...? —Se limpia la barbilla.

—¿Comparar la obra maestra de la madre del modernismo americano con una vagina poco definida? —pregunto, luego asiento—. Sí. Creo que sí.

Las cejas de Felix se alzan y toma otro sorbo de su agua. El resto de la clase consiste en él y su incomodidad creciente. Debo decir que estoy sorprendida. Nunca antes me había figurado que fuera un puritano.

Todo lo que veo ahora son vaginas mientras la señora Michaels pasa de diapositiva en diapositiva de las pinturas de O´Keeffe. Ya familiarizada con ellas, mi atención se va a mi teléfono que está descansando en el escritorio frente a mí. Lo desbloqueo para ver si quizá me perdí de una notificación de una llamada o texto de quién sea, alguien. Posiblemente de alguien que no ha llamado o mandado un mensaje dado que básicamente le dije que ya no lo hiciera.

Mi mano automáticamente se va a mi pecho para aliviar la tensión que pensar en Edward me hace sentir ahora.

¿Por qué el único chico por el que me he interesado desde que vine aquí tiene que ser narcotraficante? ¿Por qué eso lo hace mucho más atractivo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué me lo tuve que encontrar en primer lugar? ¿Por qué?

La clase termina y Felix comienza a guardar sus cosas, siguiéndome mientras me dirijo hacia las escaleras del salón.

—Y, eso fue interesante —dice, ajustando la correa de la mochila en su hombro.

—El arte siempre es interesante.

—No lo dudo. No lo dudo. Oye, creo que nunca te agradecí por tu ayuda en mi ensayo. Te fuiste tan deprisa la otra noche que no tuve la oportunidad.

—No hay problema. De verdad.

—Bueno, bien. Porque en realidad necesito pedirte otro favor.

Oh, mierda.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué?

—Bueno, como probablemente adivinaste no me va tan bien. Realmente necesito ayuda para estudiar para el siguiente examen. Si no lo paso entonces tendré que sacar ciento veinte puntos de un examen de noventa puntos. Eres lista. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer la cuenta.

Mi fastidiosa tendencia a la empatía asoma su fea cabeza y no me permite decir que no. Maldita sea.

—Sí, de acuerdo, pero solo si vienes a mi casa. Sin el club de judíos, sin Maggie. —Y más importante—. Sin drogas.

Felix bufa, ajustando su correa de nuevo

—Me parece justo. Entonces, ¿te veo esta noche a las seis?

—Seguro.

—Genial. ¿Llevo algo?

—Solo a ti y a tu libro de texto. Tengo demasiadas provisiones.

Felix me lanza una mirada divertida.

—¿Eso es algo que necesitaremos para este examen?

Me doy cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto.

—Bocadillos, Felix. Tengo demasiados bocadillos.

El sol brilla para cuando finalmente salgo. Algo muy diferente de lo que el clima ha sido por los últimos meses. Casi está lo suficientemente cálido como para quitarme la chaqueta. Casi. Me decido por evitar el autobús y caminar a casa en su lugar.

La brisa juega con mi cabello, yéndose hacia mi cuero cabelludo. Mi cabeza automáticamente busca el calor del sol antes de que desaparezca detrás de una nube.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con el campanario de una iglesia, guiando hacia una catedral que es un trabajo de arte en sí mismo.

Realmente es una pena que no me tome más tiempo de mi apretada agenda para explorar la ciudad. Honestamente no puedo recordar un momento en el que haya levantado la vista de mis pies para notarla.

En medio de toda esta belleza histórica, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en Miami. En lo diferente que es. Vivo y ruidoso con la salsa de fondo y la risa en lugar de autobuses y autos. Lo que extraño más es la brisa. Eso y mi mamá. Esta es la primera vez que en verdad siento que la he extrañado sin sentir un miedo aterrador. Ya no tengo miedo de estar por mi cuenta. Quizá solo ya no quiero estarlo.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo como si ella lo supiera. Sin mirar la pantalla, contesto.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hola, bebé. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ¿En realidad estás saliendo y yendo a fiestas y no solamente quedándote en esa caja de zapatos tuya? —Ella sigue y sigue sin esperar por ninguna de mis respuestas. Lo que está bien dado que no le gustará ninguna de ellas.

»Sé que tu papá tiene buenas intenciones pero al menos podría haber ayudado a pagar por dos recámaras. Te vendría bien un divertido compañero de cuarto. Oh, eso me recuerda. ¿Has hablado con tu padre? Sé que a él le encantaría oír de ti. Deberías llamar. O mejor aún, ve a visitarlo. Puedes espiar a Kathryn —prácticamente escupe y reprimo un suspiro—. Dejarme saber lo gorda que se ha puesto ahora que tiene gemelos ahí. —El dolor de mi mamá por perder a su esposo por una hermosa chica rubia que solía ser mi niñera sale como juguetón. Pero puedo escuchar la amargura en su voz. Crecí escuchándola. Estoy bastante segura que de ahí se me pegó.

—Sí, seguro. Haré eso. ¿También debería llevarles un regalo? ¿Quizá chupones iguales que digan "Mi papi es demasiado viejo para esta mierda"?

Escucho risas al otro lado de la línea y sonrío. Al menos siempre la he podido hacer reír con ese hecho.

—De acuerdo, bebé. Solo promete que lo pensarás. Quizá se haya encontrado otra esposa pero nadie reemplazará a su primera hija. Él aún te ama. —La línea se queda en silencio hasta que—. Como sea, esa no es la razón por la que te llamé. En realidad tengo noticias. —Su voz se vuelve rara al final, como si estuviera preocupada por decirme qué es.

—Bien. ¿Cuáles son las noticias?

—¿Segura que no estás ocupada? Siempre puedo llamarte en otra ocasión.

—Mamá, solo dime. —Contengo un suspiro exasperado y cierro los ojos.

—Conocí a alguien.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe.

—¿Oh?

—Sí.

—Bueno… ¿quién?

—Su nombre es Phil. Es entrenador de béisbol en la preparatoria. Es tan, tan dulce, Bella. Realmente quiero que lo conozcas. Estaba pensando que quizá podrías venir a casa por el fin de semana.

—No lo sé, mamá —digo, incluso aunque suena asombroso.

—Oh, vamos. Va por mi cuenta.

—¿Querrás decir de Phil? —No hay manera en la que ella pueda permitirse un viaje de ida y vuelta a Miami.

—Bien, es suficiente. Solo toma el resto del día para pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana es viernes. Puedes salir después de clases y estar de vuelta antes de la mañana del lunes cuando empiecen otra vez. Y ve a ver a tu papá. Toma unas fotos para mí. Me vendría bien una buena carcajada.

Una ráfaga de viento se escucha en la línea justo cuando ella cuelga. Casi puedo sentir la cálida brisa de Miami fluyendo a través de él y huele como el océano. Eso es, hasta que una segunda ráfaga de viento llega a mi nariz y casi me deja sin aliento.

Cuando llego a mi complejo de apartamentos, paso corriendo la oficina con la puerta abierta de James hacia las escaleras, para cambiarme antes de las prácticas, pero él me alcanza.

—Bella, ¿tienes un minuto?

Maldición.

De mala gana me detengo y me giro para verlo, alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es acerca del chico que estás viendo.

—No estoy viendo a ningún chico.

—Sí, lo siento. Estoy seguro que él es "especial". —James hace sus famosas comillas.

—No. —Cerrando los ojos, tenso los labios y mi mano se vuelve un puño. ¿Por qué hablar con él siempre tiene que ser tan insoportable?—. Lo que quiero decir es que no estoy viéndolo. No estoy viendo a nadie. —Pero gracias por recordármelo—. ¿Exactamente por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Bueno, porque él ha estado perturbando a los otros inquilinos.

—¿Perturbando? ¿Perturbando, cómo?

—Al estar deambulando, por supuesto.

Whoa.

—Espera. ¿Qué?

—El chico ha estado alrededor del complejo de apartamentos, agachado en un Ford Taurus azul claro.

Bien. No sabiendo qué decir, me giro de la conversación y me dirijo al ascensor de nuevo.

—¿Debería llamar a la policía? —grita él.

Dudo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No. No, no llames a la policía.

—Bueno, ¿entonces por lo menos puedes decirle que se detenga?

Presiono el botón.

Espero.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hm? Oh, sí. No te preocupes. Me encargaré de eso.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y entro, dejando que se cierren a medio deseo de buena tarde de James.

No puedo decidir si debería estar feliz, molesta o asustada por su comportamiento de acosador. Afortunadamente, no tengo mucho tiempo para sentarme y pensar en eso.

En menos de una hora me encontraré con alguien para ir a una visita a casa de una joven madre y su recién nacido. Decir que hay drogas involucradas sería un supuesto, aunque uno seguro. Esa es la razón de muchas de nuestras visitas. Drogas y abuso.

Drogas y abuso por todos lados.

De nuevo, ¿por qué me estoy metiendo en este campo?

Sueldo estable.

Cierto.

Escoger un atuendo es casi imposible para una de estas salidas. No hay un código real de vestimenta. He visto de todo, desde jeans hasta trajes de sastre.

No me siento tan cómoda como esas personas y escojo un par de pantalones negros y una blusa rosa, luego me pongo flats. No demasiado informal pero tampoco demasiado como para que piensen que estoy ahí para juzgarlos más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Últimamente se siente como si eso fuera todo lo que estuviera haciendo. Juzgar. Juzgué Miami. Juzgué a Felix.

A Edward.

Adecuadamente, pero de todos modos.

Sé qué clase de tarde me espera cuando el autobús se detiene en mi parada y la persona que seguiré tiene tacones de siete centímetros.

—¿La señorita Swan de la clase de Banner? —pregunta, ajustando su maletín para extender su mano—. Soy Victoria Jackson. Entiendo que, ¿esta es su tercera visita a domicilio supervisada?

—Cuarta.

—Genial, así que no debería tener que explicarte demasiado. Deberíamos salir de aquí enseguida. Vamos.

Explica el caso mientras subimos las escaleras.

Alice Brandon, chica de diecinueve años. Historial de abuso de drogas.

Por supuesto.

Heroína y oxycontin.

—El papá era el traficante —añade Victoria con una ceja alzada y un toque de superioridad—. Esta es mi primera vez reuniéndome con la señora Brandon. Escuché que él está fuera de su vida. Pero nunca puedes estar segura. Tampoco tengo idea de cómo esté adentro. Usualmente hay advertencias de condiciones no satisfactorias o plagas. Pero estoy segura que ya estás acostumbrada a esto.

En realidad no creo que alguna vez me acostumbre.

Victoria toca y luego se alisa la chaqueta, lanzándome una sonrisa con la boca cerrada justo antes de que se abra ligeramente la puerta y una pequeña chica pálida con cabello negro al hombro se asome.

Casi espero que Victoria pregunte si su madre está en casa porque ella luce como una niña. Pero mientras más presto atención, comienzo a notar su complexión cansada y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

—¿Señora Brandon? Hola, soy Victoria de Servicios Infantiles y Familiares. Bella Swan está conmigo hoy. Ella es estudiante de trabajo social en la Universidad de Chicago. ¿Está bien que se siente con nosotros en la visita de esta tarde?

Me mira de arriba hacia abajo.

—Amo esos zapatos. ¿En dónde los compraste?

—Oh, uh. Goodwill, creo. —Miro hacia abajo y muevo un poco los pies.

—¿Compras en Goodwill? —Ella sonríe y sus hombros se relajan visiblemente, haciéndola lucir más cómoda que cuando llegamos—. Yo también.

Abro la boca para decirle de la rara blusa de diseñador que encontré el otro día pero Victoria me interrumpe aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Señora Brandon? ¿Le importaría si Bella se nos une hoy? —pregunta de nuevo, un poco más firme en un intento por regresar a nuestro cliente al foco de atención. Sin duda alguna la estamos incomodando con nuestra afición por comprar en tiendas de segunda mano. Es claro que esta mujer nunca ha experimentado la satisfacción de ir a una.

—Oh, sí, seguro. Lo siento. —Retrocediendo, abre más la puerta y señala para que entremos—. Algunas veces me distraigo —señala a su cabeza—. De ahí el uso de las drogas. Siempre me calmaron. Silenciaron las voces. —La mirada que Victoria le da le recuerda con quién está hablando—. Pero no las he usado en meses, lo juro. Y de verdad estoy con medicamentos para la otra cosa ahora. ¿Necesitan que orine en un vaso o algo? Porque puedo hacerlo.

—No, eso no será necesario.

—Bueno, ¿les importaría si voy al baño antes de empezar, entonces? Me he estado aguantando toda la tarde. —Se remueve en su lugar.

Dios la bendiga.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Adelante. Podemos esperar —contesto y Alice corre por el pasillo.

Nos tomamos ese tiempo extra para mirar por la habitación, asegurándonos que ella haya tomado las precauciones adecuadas para la seguridad del bebé.

Todo se ve bien. Sorprendentemente limpio. Incluso tiene lindos muebles. Mucho más lindos que los que yo tenía a los diecinueve.

—Ah, así está mucho mejor. Gracias. Por favor, siéntense. ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber? Mi especialidad es el té dulce. —Cubre la mitad de su boca como si nos estuviera haciendo partícipes de algo—. El secreto está en el bicarbonato. Hace toda la diferencia.

—No, gracias, señora Brandon. Estamos bien —contesta Victoria por mí como si conociera mi vida. ¿Qué pasa si yo quería algo de té?

Siendo la anfitriona amable, Alice se gira hacia mí de todas formas.

—¿Bella?

Hago un gesto para decir "no, gracias" y Alice se sienta.

—Ese es un nombre tan bonito. Bella. Se pronuncia con mucha facilidad. ¿No es cierto? —Alice sonríe hacia Victoria, quien asiente y sonríe tensamente.

La sonrisa de Alice cae.

—Bien. ¿Comenzamos?

Alice se reclina en su asiento mientras Victoria activa el modo de interrogación, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas personales. Supongo que es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Meterme de este modo en la vida de las personas.

—¿Y cómo ha estado comiendo el bebé? Le estás dando biberón, ¿cierto?

Alice asiente.

—Sí, señora.

—Estás recordando pequeñas botellas frecuentes, ¿cierto?

Alice asiente de nuevo.

—¿Lo está tolerando bien?

—Sí. Por supuesto.

—Bien. Y ¿estás teniendo problemas para comprar fórmula, ropa apropiada para el niño? ¿Cuestiones de salud? —Victoria es tan tensa y formal y opuesta a los pronombres de género. Me pregunto si siquiera se tomó el tiempo de aprender el sexo del bebé.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? Si no te importa que pregunte —interrumpo con la necesidad de saber.

—Anthony. Es nombre de familia.

La cerradura gira y todas miramos hacia la puerta de forma sincronizada mientras se abre y alguien entra con bolsas llenas de comestibles.

Mi corazón cae pensando que este probablemente sea el padre traficante que ha vuelto a destrozar la vida de esta dulce chica y su bebé.

Se rompe completamente cuando me doy cuenta de que es Edward.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Mar91, Esal, OnlyRobPatti, sandy56, MariePrewettMellark, freedom2604, MarianaAlai, Lizdayanna, liduvina, NarMaVeg, Tecupi, carolaap, almacullenmasen, terewee, Tata XOXO, Adriu, miop, tulgarita, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Paola Lightwood, kris0405, somas, angryc, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Kriss21 y piligm. **

**MUERO por leer sus reacciones así que, por favor, no olviden dejar su review ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

La manera en la que últimamente nos seguimos encontrando me hace sentir como si mi vida se hubiera convertido en algún tipo de chiste cósmico.

Miami luce más y más atractivo cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Edward y Alice salta del sofá para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¡T! Eres un salvavidas. Y ohhh, espárragos. Yum.

Por instinto, mi nariz se arruga. Esas son dos palabras que nunca deberían ir juntas.

Edward da lo mejor de sí por no notar mi presencia y gentilmente se aleja del abrazo de Alice.

—Marcus me mandó mensaje. Dijo que llamaste y que necesitabas algunas cosas —dice mientras se dirige a la cocina. Puedo escucharlo abrir y cerrar gabinetes. Como si hubiera estado aquí lo suficiente para saber en dónde va todo y estuviera acomodando las cosas.

Qué dulce y malditamente servicial.

Alice lo deja hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo y se sienta de nuevo en el sofá junto a mí con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Me es difícil poner atención en lo que sea que está diciendo Victoria después de eso. Mi teléfono está enloqueciendo en mi bolso. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, Edward pasea por la entrada de la cocina de vez en cuando, más que nada tratando de lucir como si realmente estuviera haciendo algo además de atraer mi atención.

La tiene.

—¿Bella?

Mi atención regresa de golpe a Victoria. Mis cejas se alzan.

—¿Lo siento?

—¿Puedes por favor revisar la cocina por cualquier amenaza a la seguridad? Señorita Brandon, usted puede acompañarme al baño y las habitaciones. Terminaremos esto rápido y la dejaremos en paz —le sonríe a Alice y luego se pone de pie.

Alice la sigue por el pasillo mientras me quedo ahí, limpiando el sudor de mis manos contra mi pantalón, juntando el valor.

Edward está recargado casualmente contra la encimera. Una mano en su bolsillo, la otra sosteniendo su teléfono. El gorro de su sudadera está colgando por encima del cuello de su chaqueta. Su cabello está húmedo por la lluvia. Hace que mi mente viaje a las regaderas y a cómo se verá saliendo de una. Quiero saber si él se ducha aquí. Si vive aquí. Quiero saber qué ha hecho desde la última vez que lo vi. ¿Cuidar de un bebé? ¿De su bebé?

Él mira hacia arriba cuando se da cuenta de que alguien está mirándolo.

El silencio es tan incómodo que pienso que quizá muera. Pero luego respiro.

—No esperaba verte aquí. —O en cualquier otro lado.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Juro que no te estoy acosando.

—Mmhm, seguro.

—No lo estoy. —No como él parece estar haciéndolo conmigo—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estoy en la escuela por servicios sociales?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, esta soy yo haciendo servicios sociales —le digo, entrando más a la cocina.

Cruza los brazos por encima de su chaqueta Carhartt mientras me acerco más.

—Ya veo.

Puedo sentirlo viéndome mientras reviso las puertas y cerrojos y demás cosas. Él no se mueve cuando me dirijo justo a su lado.

—Con permiso.

Puedo sentir el frío de la brisa que se coló en su chaqueta. Puedo oler su colonia cuando él se quita de la encimera y de mi camino para que pueda revisar el resto de los gabinetes.

—Todo se ve bien por aquí.

—Sí, bueno, debería dado que fui yo quién lo hizo.

Bien, esto se sigue poniendo raro.

—Bueno, felicitaciones por ser tan útil.

Me lanza una mirada como si no estuviera seguro de qué responder.

—¿Gracias?

Más silencio se instala entre nosotros pero esta vez no me hace sentir incómoda. Enciende mi fuego y me enfurece.

—Eres un descarado, ¿sabes?

—¿Oh?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Ahora por qué?

—Esa chica ahí —señalo hacia atrás con mi pulgar.

—¿Alice?

—Sí, ella.

—¿Qué hay de ella?

—Bueno, sé que no es tu hermana a menos que mintieras acerca de eso, también. Una prima, quizá —digo más que nada para mí. Mis nervios hacen que me rasque la piel de mi frente—. Solo dime que no fuiste tú.

—¿No fui yo qué?

—Quien le dio las drogas. Dime que no lo hiciste. Dime… solo dime que tú no eres el padre.

Él bufa una risa.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se encoge de hombros y luego saca una mano como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas—. ¿Y qué si lo soy? —Alza una palma y luego la vuelve un puño antes de pasar los dedos por su cabello—. Ya dijiste que no quieres tener nada conmigo. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Nunca dije que no fueras lo suficientemente bueno.

—Y, ¿qué pasa entonces?

—Yo solo… no lo apruebo.

—Es lo mismo. Mira, sin resentimientos, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo de dónde vienes y tienes razón. No deberías aprobarlo. No deberías estar a mi alrededor, especialmente si no quieres estarlo.

—¿Es por eso que has estado merodeando por mi edificio? ¿Porque no debería estar a tu alrededor? —Es mi turno para bufar una risa—. Por cierto, estás asustando a todos. Quizá deberías tomar tu propio consejo.

—Oh, ¿crees que no lo he intentado? ¿Crees que no he intentado no quedarme despierto por la noche pensando en ti? ¿Crees que no he intentado olvidar cómo se siente esto? —Toca su pecho y mi mente colapsa—. Sabes, solo porque no quieres estar alrededor de alguien no quiere decir que ellos no quieran estar a tu alrededor.

—¿Bella?

Giro en el mismo momento que Victoria entra a la cocina.

—¿Está todo bien aquí?

No en realidad.

—Sí. Todo está bien. Estamos bien aquí. —Miro de vuelta a Edward para darle una mirada que dice "pero nosotros no" antes de seguir a Victoria hacia la sala para oficialmente terminar nuestra visita.

Una vez que estoy lejos y en el autobús, llamo a mi mamá.

Un escape de Chicago luce bastante bien justo ahora.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**almacullenmasen, miop, johanna22, Tecupi, NarMaVeg, Cinti77, Marie Sellory, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mar91, Melina, Pili, OnlyRobPatti, liduvina, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, terewee, Adriu, tulgarita, MarianaAlai, Paola Lightwood, jupy, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, patymdn, Leah De Call, Gabriela Cullen, Gabs Frape, somas, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, carolaap, Liz Vidal, kris0405, Tata XOXO, angryc y alejandra1987. **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Mi teléfono suena cada cinco segundos con un nuevo mensaje, lo juro.

Espero hasta que llego a casa para mirar por miedo a leer algo que suavice mi decisión y me haga volver. Pero cuando finalmente estoy a una distancia segura y detrás de mi puerta, veo que no había nada que temer dado que todos los mensajes son de mi madre.

_¿En dónde estás?_

_¿Ya decidiste si vendrás o no?_

_Los precios de los boletos están rebajados pero tenemos que actuar pronto._

Ruedo los ojos.

_¿Aún te gusta el puré de papa con tu pastel de carne?_

Raro.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo hecho en casa, de todas formas? Te veías delgada en la última foto que enviaste. ¿Has estado comiendo lo suficiente?_

Mi mente viaja hacia el sándwich de queso fundido pero alejo el recuerdo. No quiero ir ahí.

_Bien, puré de papas y pastel de carne será entonces._

La locura no termina ahí sino que continúa en cuatro espásticos mensajes de texto.

_Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?_

_¿Vienes o no?_

_¿Debo comprar el boleto?_

_¿Bella? ¿Me vas a contestar o no?_

Le lanzo una rápida respuesta diciéndole que consiga el boleto y me mande el itinerario antes de que sufra un aneurisma y luego ordeno comida china.

Apenas he terminado de elegir la ropa que empacaré y me alisto para ir a la ducha cuando hay un golpe en la puerta.

Eso fue rápido.

Tomando mi bata de la repisa me dirijo a la puerta, tratando de anudar el nudo con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura antes de abrirla. Me sorprende ver a quien me encuentro del otro lado de la puerta.

—Felix, hola.

—Olvidaste que vendría.

—No, no.

Síp. Lo olvidé por completo.

—Yo, uh, solo me estaba poniendo cómoda. —Internamente me estremezco. ¿Acaso eso sonó como una invitación para sexo? Dios—. Pasa, pasa —lo invito a entrar, luego reviso el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Deja tu chaqueta donde quieras. No es que importe. —Mi sala luce como si una lavandería hubiera explotado después de las cinco de la tarde—. Solamente estoy empacando unas cosas.

—Oh, ¿vas a algún lado?

—Sí, Miami. Pensé en visitar a mi mamá por el fin de semana.

—Lindo. Suena divertido.

—Sí. Y, ¿quieres algo de tomar antes de que empecemos?

—¿Tienes cerveza?

—No cerveza. Lo siento. En realidad no la bebo. Pero uh, creo que hay un poco de vino de cuando invité a las chicas. Déjame ver.

Felix se instala en el lugar que limpié del sofá y me dirijo a la cocina. Todas mis tazas poco románicas están sucias así que me encojo de hombros, lleno un par de vasos de vino y me dirijo de vuelta a la sala porque, ¿por qué no? Ya estoy en mi bata. ¿Qué tan peor se pueden poner las cosas?

El siguiente golpe en mi puerta responde esa pregunta.

Genial.

Paso mis manos por el frente de mi bata. No hay tiempo para cambiarme.

Maldición.

—Esa es la comida que ordené —señalo a la puerta—. Espero que te guste la comida china. Ordené suficiente para dos.

—Sí, definitivamente.

—Genial.

Tomando el dinero de la encimera me dirijo a la puerta en mi bata por segunda vez esta tarde. Y que me maldigan si no es la comida china.

Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Grandes ojos verdes pasan por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis piernas antes de molestarse a mirarme a la cara.

Ajusto la bata a mi cuello pero eso solo atrae la atención de vuelta a mi pecho.

—Tony, ¡hola! —dice Felix detrás de nosotros.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecierran mientras mira sobre mi hombro y ve a mi invitado. Asiente una vez a manera de saludo.

Felix alza dos dedos en el aire.

—¿Qué estás haciendo por la casa de B, hombre? Pensé que ustedes no se conocían.

—No lo hacemos —le aseguro a Felix, simultáneamente empujando a Edward y llevándolo al pasillo para preguntar de nuevo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a ver si te habías calmado lo suficiente como para intentar hacerte entrar en razón.

—Entrar en razón. ¿A mí?

—Obviamente.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

Él mueve la cabeza en dirección a mi apartamento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con ese idiota?

¿Qué…?

—¿Felix? Lo estoy ayudando a estudiar. Y difícilmente es un idiota.

—Claro.

—No lo es.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías si nunca lo has visto sobrio? —Edward mira a otro lado, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No me gusta que te juntes con él. Él… —Tensando los labios, él golpea ligeramente la pared con su puño—. No deberías estar a su alrededor. No es seguro. Es un drogadicto.

—¡Tú eres su traficante! —me río de vuelta, dejando de hacerlo cuando Edward entra en mi espacio.

Está tan cerca que puedo oler la lluvia en él de nuevo. Se mezcla bien con la colonia que está usando. Algo fresco y ligero. Limpio y sexy.

Luce sexy, especialmente con el cabello mojado y los labios rojos por el frío. Recargando un hombro contra la pared de alguna forma lo hace lucir el doble de lindo que antes.

Detente.

—¿Eso es todo lo que ves cuando me miras? —pregunta, tomándome por sorpresa. Esperaba por completo un contrataque. Una pelea por su justificación. Quizá decir que proveer drogas no es tan malo como consumirlas.

En su lugar, él juega con mis emociones. Dándome esa mirada. Esa que dice que "soy inocente". "Puedes confiar en mí".

Pero no lo es y no puedo hacerlo.

—Es algo difícil no hacerlo.

Rascando su frente él sonríe sin humor y bufa una risa.

—Hm. De acuerdo entonces, disfruta tu cita.

—No es una cita —lo corrijo mientras él se separa de la pared.

En lugar de irse como debería, pasa un dedo por el borde de mi bata. La reajusto antes de terminar dándole un espectáculo.

—¿Él lo sabe? —Asiente hacia la pared en donde Felix está esperando detrás. Pausando brevemente antes de dejarme para analizar la pregunta justo cuando el chico de la comida llega.

Me cambio la ropa por algo más apropiado y luego como puerco con arroz frito como si fuera la solución a todos mis problemas.

Cómo demonios es que Edward giró esta situación hacia mí nunca lo sabré. Por ahora, solo culparé a la bata.

Cuando Felix finalmente se va, salto a la ducha para quitarme este desastre de día de encima.

Hay un nuevo mensaje de mi madre con mi itinerario esperando cuando salgo.

Me voy demasiado temprano.

Gracias a Cristo.

* * *

El calor de Miami me golpea en la cara primero, seguido por el resto de mi cuerpo. Comienzo a sudar justo antes de que sienta una ligera brisa, y comienzo a maldecirme y a mi madre por convencerme de volver.

—¿No lo extrañas, bebé? ¿El sol? ¿La arena? ¿Los sonidos? —Mi mamá mueve los hombros al ritmo de la música de salsa que se escucha por las ventanas.

¿Te refieres a las quemaduras? ¿Las rozaduras? ¿Las noches sin dormir?

No.

Por el rabillo del ojo la veo bailar.

Bueno, quizás un poco.

Ella golpea ligeramente mi brazo, y me rindo con una sonrisa.

Bien, sí. Demasiado, en realidad. Pero solo porque las cosas son más sencillas aquí. Mi mamá está aquí.

Mirando por la ventana, vuelvo a fruncir el ceño.

Y no hay ningún Edward.

O Tony o Anthony.

Un par de calles más adelante nos detenemos en un condominio elegante. Las palmeras y pasto verde brillante rodean el alto edificio blanco. Demasiado caro para un entrenador de béisbol de preparatoria.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—La casa de los padres de Phil. —Cierra la puerta en nuestra conversación y saca mi mochila de la cajuela. Encontrándome en la acera ella nota la mirada de aprensión en mi rostro—. No te preocupes. No están aquí. —Se dirige hacia la entrada y la sigo.

—De acuerdo, eso está bien. Pero ¿qué hay de nuestra casa? —Me ignora, luchando con la puerta hasta que la abro por ella—. Mamá. ¿Qué hay de nuestra casa? —repito con calma solo en caso de que ella no me escuchara la primera vez—. ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos ahí? —Sin duda me sentiría más cómoda ahí. Esa es la razón de esta visita. Familiaridad y comodidad.

Se apresura al elevador, aún ignorándome hasta que las puertas se cierran y comienzo a perder mi temperamento.

—¿Qué demonios, mamá? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no estás contestándome?

Suspirando, ella mira por encima del hombro.

—Tienes que prometerme que no te molestarás.

No haré tal cosa. De hecho, ya estoy molesta.

—Mamá.

—Dejé de hacer los pagos.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—Bella —advierte, pero su tono no me detiene.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —Era el primer lugar que realmente se sentía como en casa después de que papá se fue. Era lindo y amarillo con un porche cerrado y un columpio en el que podías estar y leer en días lluviosos.

Espero un segundo antes de entrar en el modo de niño impaciente.

—Mamá… mamá… ¡mamá!

—Porque no podía hacerlos, ¿de acuerdo? —suelta justo mientras el elevador abre sus puertas.

Les lanzamos a las personas esperando afuera una sonrisa sincronizada incluso aunque ninguna de los dos la sintiéramos de verdad.

La sigo hacia el pasillo, en silencio y mirándola mal hasta que tenemos un poco de privacidad y llegamos a la puerta.

—Mamá.

—No ahora, Bella. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿sí? Solo no ahora —pide con los ojos, tocando mi mejilla antes de que abra la puerta y una brisa de aire frío nos roce, llevándonos adentro.

El espacio es iluminado y ventilado con pintura blanca, una pared llena de ventanas y puertas corredizas lleva al balcón con vista al océano. Supongo que funcionará como mi nuevo lugar de lectura.

—¡Cariño! —Mi madre llama a su chico nuevo con el mismo término de afecto que solía usar con mi papá y cada chico que llegó tras de él. El sonido hace que mi estómago se revuelva—. ¡Estamos en casa!

Difícilmente.

—¿En dónde estás?

No puedo imaginar alguna vez llamar a este lugar casa o al chico que vive aquí cariño, o cualquier otro término de afecto. Quizás es porque ese nivel de intimidad me pone incómoda. O simplemente el hecho de que cada chico al que le ha dado uno no se ha quedado lo suficiente.

El inodoro se descarga y el hombre que sospecho es la razón por la que estoy aquí sale hacia la sala. Vestido tan casual como un adolescente, su gorra al revés lo hace parecer la mitad de la edad de mi mamá.

¿Está segura que no se refería a un jugador de béisbol de preparatoria, en lugar de entrenador? Este cara de bebé es demasiado joven para ser un entrenador.

—Bebé, este es Phil.

Se limpia las palmas en sus shorts de básquetbol, luego comienza a estirarla antes de arrepentirse. Probablemente recordando que acaba de salir del baño y no se lavó las manos. Lindo.

—Phil, cariño, esta es Bella. Mi bebé. —Mamá junta el cabello que cuelga sobre mis hombros y luego lo acomoda por mi espalda. Incómodamente me quedo parada sintiéndome como una niña pequeña mientras Phil me dice lo mucho que ha oído de mí y lo bien que se siente conocerme finalmente.

Regreso el sentimiento tan poco entusiasta con incluso menos entusiasmo. Nos quedamos ahí en silencio por unos segundos más hasta que mi mamá alienta a Phil para que me enseñe el lugar.

Después del gran tour por el condominio, me dejan sola en la habitación de invitados para refrescarme y relajarme un poco antes de la cena.

No puedo creer que tengo que soportar dos días más de esto. Mi vida está sobrecargada de incomodidad.

Acostándome en la cama, juego con todas las aplicaciones de mi teléfono en un intento de ignorar el hecho de que aún no tengo mensajes de Edward, pero tengo tres de Felix y uno de Angela.

Les aviso a Ang y Felix que aterricé a salvo, pero ignoro la solicitud de Felix de dejarle saber cuándo volveré. Quizá lo haga, quizá no. Ya veremos.

El pastel de carne y puré de papas de mamá me están esperando cuando despierto de una inesperada siesta tres horas después.

Mamá nunca ha sido buena para las señales sociales pero me sorprende después de la cena cuando sugiere dejar a Phil atrás mientras nosotras vamos a caminar por la playa.

Con el viento en el cabello y la arena entre los dedos casi odio tener que mencionar el problema de la casa de nuevo. Pero tengo que saber.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Mirando hacia el océano, mamá deja salir un suspiro.

—No lo sé. Debí hacerlo pero tenía miedo de que no vinieras si lo sabías.

Bueno, eso es tonto pero cien por ciento acertado.

—Y, ¿qué pasó? Pensé que papá te estaba mandando lo suficiente.

Un foco se enciende por encima de mi cabeza. Me detengo en seco.

—Dejó de pagarte la pensión, ¿no es así? Ese hijo de...

—Bella.

—No, mamá. No es justo. No es justo que se vaya y empiece otra familia y te deje de esa forma. Qué demo… voy a llamarlo. —Y decirle que puede darle el dinero que me da a mamá. Mejor aún, que se lo meta por el trasero. Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo trasero y voy a marcar, pero mamá me lo quita de las manos.

—Por favor no. Solo empeorará las cosas. Además, tengo a Phil ahora. Ya viste el tipo de dinero que tiene. Puede cuidar de mí. Él mismo lo dijo. Quiere hacerlo.

—Es el dinero de sus padres, mamá.

—Es lo mismo, bebé. Sabes, tiene un apartamento de una habitación justo por aquí —señala más allá de la playa—. Solo decidimos venir aquí por el fin de semana para que hubiera más espacio, para que tuvieras tu propia habitación. —Acaricia las puntas de mi cabello y sonríe pensativamente—. Él es realmente lindo. Verías eso si le dieras una oportunidad.

—¿Y qué cuando termine? ¿Qué pasará?

Su sonrisa cae con su mano. Me devuelve mi teléfono y comienza a caminar por donde vinimos, mirándome por encima del hombro justo cuando veo la notificación de un nuevo mensaje.

—Y, cuéntame acerca de este Edward.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, alejandra1987, almacullenmasen, Maribel 1925, MarianaAli, bbluelilas, carolaap, Kriss21, Yoliki, krisr0405, angryc, jupy, freedom2604, LaPeeke Cullen, terewee, tulgarita, NarMaVeg, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, patymdn, Brenda Cullenn, Paola Lightwood, Adriu, Leah De Call, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, somas, Dani, Mar91, Esal y Melina. **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;) **


	18. Capítulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Miro mi teléfono y el mensaje.

_Estoy afuera. Déjame entrar. Necesitamos hablar._

Desearía poder hacerlo. Incluso aunque él no dijo por favor.

Desearía poder dejar entrar a Edward. Incluso aunque no tenga modales.

Desearía poder hablar con él. Incluso aunque esté enojada con él porque me vuelve loca y nuestras conversaciones nunca parecen llegar a ningún lado.

_**Lo haría pero no estoy en casa ahora.**_

Escribo de vuelta y casi de inmediato recibo una intrusiva y mandona respuesta.

_¿En dónde estás, entonces? Te encontraré._

Sí… no.

_**Miami.**_

_¿Florida?_

_**Síp. Visitando a mi mamá.**_

—¿Bella? —La voz de mamá suena un poco menos amortiguada entre las olas del océano—. ¿Quién es este Edward?

Otro mensaje entra y me distrae de contestarle.

_¿Cuándo volverás?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me encojo de hombros.

—Él no es nadie —miento—. Solo un chico.

Sin embargo, la manera en la que me concentro en mi teléfono le dice otra cosa.

Cuando reacciono, ella me da una mirada que me dice que no me cree y luego lanza su brazo por mi hombro. Meto el teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsillo mientras volvemos al condominio.

Encontramos a Phil en el balcón. Me voy a mi habitación por el resto de la noche para que mamá pueda unírsele en lo que sea que hacen.

Después de desempacar un pijama, me la pongo y me meto bajo las cobijas, dándole mi completa atención al teléfono otra vez.

El último mensaje que Edward envió aún me mira, sin contestar. Probablemente piense que lo estoy ignorando.

Bien.

_**Volveré el domingo por la noche. Podremos hablar entonces.**_

Enciendo la televisión y miro la pantalla por un minuto antes de apagarla de nuevo. Tan pronto como cierro los ojos, un sonido poco familiar suena desde el buró de al lado.

¿Qué demonios…?

¿Es ese mi tono de llamada?

Cuando lo miro, el nombre de Edward brilla en mi rostro.

Oh mierda, sí es mi tono de llamada.

Edward en realidad está llamándome.

Mis ojos se ensanchan, mi dedo pasando sobre la pantalla. Trato de tragar el inminente ataque de pánico. Se queda en mi garganta pero la aclaro con éxito antes de contestar.

—¿Hola?

Bien. Voz fuerte y clara. Sin temblar. Totalmente bien. Puedo con esto.

—Hola. —Su voz suena más profunda que en persona. El cansancio en ella a través del teléfono y hacia mi oído me marea. Pero de una buena forma. Una muy linda, muy cálida, muy buena forma.

Detente.

—Hola. —Es todo lo que mi cerebro puede decir. Ruedo los ojos en la oscuridad y luego los cierro, imaginándolo del otro lado de la línea. La pregunta "¿qué estás usando?" se filtra por mi mente, pero me rehúso a hacerla, en su lugar elijo imaginarlo en una simple playera blanca y jeans. Sin zapatos. Solo calcetines. Está recargado en su sofá, con las piernas separadas como un típico chico.

—¿Cómo está Miami?

—Caliente —sonrío cuando deja salir un ligero suspiro al teléfono.

—Lo apuesto. ¿Ya fuiste a la playa?

—Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repite, enviándonos a otro corto periodo de silencio.

Puedo escucharlo respirar. Puedo ver su pecho subir y bajar. Hay algo intrínsecamente reconfortante acerca de eso. No sé si es él o yo extrañando la casa pero me hace confiarle lo que no puedo decirle a mi mamá.

—En realidad ha sido un viaje bastante malo hasta ahora.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

Tomo un profundo respiro.

—Bueno, mi mamá vendió nuestra casa sin decírmelo. Ahora tengo que pasar un incómodo fin de semana en un condominio estéril con ella y su novio, quien posiblemente es lo suficientemente joven como para ser mi hermano.

—Mm, eso suena bastante malo.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? Es decir, ¿qué es lo que estaba pensando?

Se queda en silencio como si supiera que no he terminado.

—Y se pone peor. La única razón por la que vendió la casa fue porque mi papá, quien está y embarazó a alguien lo suficientemente joven como para ser mi hermana, dejó de pagar la pensión. —Hago un sonido que está entre una risa sarcástica y triste.

Puedo decir que no está seguro de qué decir así que no dice nada. No lo culpo. Yo tampoco sabría qué decir.

—Lo siento, no pretendía soltarte todo eso así.

—Puedes hacerlo. No me molesta.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, cuando quieras.

Suena tan genuino. Le hace algo a mi pecho.

—De acuerdo… gracias.

—Seguro.

Mirando mi mano, imagino que él la está sosteniendo. Estiro mis dedos y luego aprieto el edredón, casi sintiéndolo. Realmente deseando que él estuviera aquí para que pudiera hacerlo.

—Y, ¿de qué es lo que querías hablar? —pregunto en un intento de calmar mi imaginación. Pero continúa corriendo salvaje. Preguntándose si él desearía que estuviera aquí en lugar de dónde sea que esté.

Oh, Dios. ¿Y si está con Alice? ¿Qué tal si ella está en la otra habitación o, peor, sentada junto a él? Eso simplemente sería raro.

—Acerca del otro día.

Casi olvido de lo que estamos hablando.

—¿Qué hay de eso?

—Yo, uh. Yo quería disculparme.

_¿Disculparse? ¿Él?_

Lo imagino frotándose los ojos con su mano libre. Esto debe ser sofocante para su ego. Es tan impropio de él.

—¿Disculparte por qué?

Pausa. Apuesto que también luce molesto.

—Por como actué.

Sonrío ante su aparente incomodidad con la dirección que esta conversación está tomando. Me hace sentir un poco menos vulnerable y mucho mejor.

—¿Oh? ¿Y cómo actuaste?

Otra pausa.

—Como un idiota.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? El teléfono se cortó. No te escuché.

Suelta una risa en mi oído. Las vibraciones viajan por mi cuello y mi pecho, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

Me deja sin aliento.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Desde que nos conocimos.

Mis cejas se alzan.

—¿Acerca de cómo has sido un idiota? Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en eso desde que nos conocimos.

Suelta otra risa.

—Y, ¿eso es todo? ¿Ningún "te extraño"? ¿"No puedo esperar para verte otra vez"? —bromeo, solo un poco seria.

—No.

Mi corazón baja hasta mi estómago. No debí haber dicho nada. Fue estúpido.

—¿No, qué?

—Lo hago.

—¿Hacer qué? —Honestamente me he confundido.

—Extrañarte y querer verte otra vez. Quería verte esta noche, pero…

Miami, lo sé.

Hombre, me gustó escuchar eso más de lo que debería.

—Siento como… —continúa y luego se detiene.

Lo animo para que siga.

—Sí…

Deja salir un suspiro por lo bajo.

_Vamos. Dilo._

—¿Como qué?

—No lo sé. Como si siempre te perdiera o algo así.

Bien, ahora tengo sospechas.

—¿Cuánto estuviste tomando?

Él suelta una risa.

—Nada. Lo juro. Estoy cien por ciento sobrio. Así es como me siento. Quiero que lo sepas. Necesito que lo sepas. Después, si tú no quieres estar conmigo entonces te dejaré sola. En serio esta vez. De cualquier forma, esto pasará.

_Bien, maldición._

—¿Eso está bien contigo?

Su honestidad es irritantemente encantadora.

—Bien. —Sale más como un suspiro de lo que lo había anticipado.

—En realidad pienso en ti todo el tiempo.

_Oh, guau._

No esperaba eso. Y ahora creo que estoy hiperventilando. La habitación gira.

—Es algo difícil no hacerlo.

Sí, conozco el sentimiento. Es solo que es difícil imaginarlo acerca de mí.

—¿Recuerdas la playera que me diste?

Cerrando los ojos, trato de reducir el mareo sosteniendo mi cabeza en mi mano. Pon atención. Cálmate. Concéntrate.

—Te presté, querrás decir.

—Sí, ya veremos. Como sea, te decía. Esta playera, aún huele a ti. —Olfatea.

Mis ojos se abren, el mareo se va.

—¿Acabas de... estás?

—¿La estoy usando? Sí. Cada noche. Mantiene alejadas a las pesadillas.

—¿Usualmente tienes pesadillas? —pregunto, ahora preocupada.

—No. Solo pensé que sonaba bien.

Idiota.

Ruedo los ojos.

Si él estuviera junto a mí, lo golpearía.

—Eres un idiota.

—No pretendo serlo. —La diversión aligera su voz—. Eres demasiado fácil. Y digo eso en el mejor sentido posible.

Miro el teléfono.

—Uh-huh, seguro.

—No hay nadie más a quien preferiría enloquecer.

Bueno, acaso no soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.

—¿Qué hay de Alice? ¿No te gusta enloquecerla?

El silencio cae sobre nosotros otra vez, matando el juguetón ambiente que hemos tenido desde el principio. Realmente me vuelve loca pensar que él puede compartir esto con otra chica.

—No es así.

—Entonces dime cómo es.

—Somos amigos. Difícilmente eso. No estoy con ella. Nunca lo he estado y nunca lo haré.

Espera, entonces…

»Anthony no es mío.

Un peso se quita de mi corazón.

»Lamento haberte hecho pensar que lo era. No sé por qué hice eso. Fue estúpido.

Sí, lo fue. Pero ambos pudimos haberlo manejado mejor.

Quizás.

Posiblemente.

Posiblemente no.

—Marcus, mi jefe. Él es el padre de Alice.

—Bien…

—Como sea, él está ocupado. Fuera de la ciudad, ¿sabes? Así que, me envía ahí para hacerme cargo de las cosas que él no puede hacer. La despensa. Asegurándome de que el bebé esté bien, que Alice se mantenga sobria y que ese idiota no haya vuelto.

Ah.

»Como sea, Marcus parece pensar que ella confía en mí más que en otros. Como si a ella le hubiera agradado desde el principio o algo así. No lo sé.

—No. No, lo entiendo. Tú eres como el chico bueno más cercano. Es por eso que nombró a su bebé como tú. —Mi corazón sin peso ahora se derrite—. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que en realidad eres súper dulce o algo así.

Edward deja salir otra risa.

—No iría tan lejos. Quizá mejor que otros. Pero eso no es decir mucho.

Creo que está siendo extrañamente modesto y está diciendo más de lo que cree.

Esta batalla que ha estado dentro de mí ya no luce tan conflictiva. Y ese hecho en sí mismo es conflictivo. Si eso tiene sentido.

El hecho de que él esté enredado en este negocio de las drogas comienza a importar menos y menos. Gustar o amar, lo que sea que sea. Está tomando más fuerza, volviéndome más y más estúpida. Y estoy empezando a preocuparme por ser estúpida menos y menos.

Me alegra un poco que estemos en diferentes lados del país para esta conversación, de otra forma quizá terminara cediendo y subiendo a su regazo o algo así.

No sé si es el calor de Miami, la pegajosa agua de mar aún en mi piel, o simplemente lo mucho que lo deseo, pero me está poniendo súper incómoda. Y en más maneras que una.

Si no puedo estar lejos de él quizá será mejor tratar de alejarlo de mí.

—Bien, dado que estamos siendo honestos, quiero que me digas qué fue lo que pasó la noche que te encontré. Quiero saber cómo es que terminaste en esto y si planeas salir algún día. ¿Alguna vez has consumido drogas?

—No, lo juro. Los cigarrillos es lo más lejos que llego. Confía en mí, tengo demasiados problemas para dejarlo. No me puedo permitir consumir lo más pesado. Además, nunca he querido hacerlo.

Esto puede ser estúpido pero lo creo.

—Las otras cosas las podemos hablar cuando regreses. Hay mucho que explicar. No quiero hacerlo por el teléfono.

Es justo.

Con toda la seriedad fuera del camino, pasamos una buena porción de la noche hablando acerca de nada y todo que no sea serio.

Antes de que su voz pueda arrullarme, hacemos planes para que él me recoja en el aeropuerto el domingo cundo vuelva para que podamos hablar.

Mi estómago está en nudos el resto del fin de semana solo esperando no haber soñado todo. Difícilmente puedo disfrutar el resto de mi viaje. No disfruto estar recostada, aprovechando el sol. O que mi mamá me obligara por medio de la culpa a bailar frente a todos en esa fiesta callejera. Ni siquiera la paz que sentí al flotar en el océano en el bote de Phil.

Tengo una magnífica puesta de sol más en Miami antes de volver al frío de Chicago. Pero estoy lejos de congelarme cuando veo a Edward esperando por mí en la recepción de equipaje justo como dijo que lo haría.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Dani, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, freedom2604, Tecupi, LaPekeeCullen, Mar91, Pili, claribel cabrera 585, Adriu, carolaap, alejandra1987, jupy, tulgarita, terewee, MarianaAlai, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, Paola Lightwood, NarMaVeg, Gabriela Cullen, Maribel 1925, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Bitah, Leah De Call, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, DanitLuna, patymdn, almacullenmasen, Katie D.B. y el Guest :) **

**No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	19. Capítulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

No sé si debo abrazar a Edward, estrechar su mano, o simplemente saludar. Así que termino haciendo ninguna de estas cosas.

—Hola. —Es mejor que nada.

—Hola, ¿tu viaje mejoró un poco?

Me encojo de hombros y le doy una mirada que dice no demasiado pero supongo que pudo haber sido peor.

Con las cejas alzadas, él me lanza una sonrisa ladeada.

—Esa es mía. —Señalo mi maleta mientras pasa por la cinta transportadora.

Me estiro para tomarla, pero Edward es más rápido.

—¿Todo esto por un fin de semana fuera?

—Sí, no. _Eso_ es por un viaje de compras con mi mamá. Se emocionó un poco y terminó comprándome una nueva maleta para que pudiera meter todo y volver a casa. Creo que se siente un poco culpable, ¿sabes? Por vender la casa sin decirme.

Edward asiente.

—Tiene sentido —pausa, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no quiero hablar acerca de eso aquí en público antes de darse cuenta de que no quiero—. ¿Estás lista?

_¿Para esto?_

Pienso en nosotros.

No en realidad.

—Sí.

—Qué bueno, porque estoy estacionado ilegalmente.

Por supuesto que lo está.

—Vamos. —Señala con la cabeza antes de moverse.

Dado que mis piernas son más cortas que las de él, me cuesta trabajo mantenerle el ritmo. Me tropiezo con mis propios pies cuando de repente se detiene, se estira detrás de él, y toma mi mano. Está sorpresivamente cálida teniendo en cuenta lo frío que está afuera.

Mis ojos van hacia donde estamos firmemente conectados y luego viajan por su chaqueta a su desaliñada barbilla.

Es alarmante la confianza que estoy poniendo en él después de una reveladora conversación telefónica. Quizá es solo porque ya no puedo confiar en mí. Especialmente cuando se trata de él.

Sostiene mi mano hasta que llegamos a su auto y mantiene abierta la puerta para que pueda entrar.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres almorzar algo?

Lo pienso un minuto, luego le doy una tímida sonrisa.

—En realidad, se me han estado antojando sándwiches de queso fundido.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí. Si no te importa.

—Nope, en lo absoluto.

Dejamos que la radio llene el silencio de camino a mi apartamento. Me muerdo la lengua todo el tiempo, esperando que él me diga todo lo que quiero saber a su tiempo.

Más vale que su tiempo sea en algún momento del día.

James nos mira con cautela cuando Edward y yo pasamos por el lobby juntos. Saludo, dejándole saber que estoy con Edward por voluntad propia y que no debe llamar a la policía.

Me avergüenza un poco el desorden que dejé antes de salir a Miami para escapar del chico que ahora está por mi cocina en busca de todo lo que necesita para hacerme uno de esos increíblemente mediocres sándwiches de queso fundido.

—Estoy teniendo un déjà vu —dice hacia la sartén frente a él.

Me recargo contra la encimera detrás de mí.

—¿En serio? Porque si recuerdo correctamente, estabas menos vestido la primera vez que hicimos esto.

Me mira por encima del hombro, con la ceja alzada.

Debo admitir que también estoy un poco sorprendida. Especialmente cuando deja la espátula y se estira por el borde de su playera para pasarla por encima de su cabeza.

Trago saliva, enfocada en cómo los músculos de su espalda se mueven mientras forma una bola con su playera y la lanza a una de mis pilas de ropa y luego sigue girando los sándwiches como si nada.

El aire se vuelve más ligero mientras más miro su espalda. Lo bajo que sus jeans cuelgan. Cómo es que puedo ver el borde negro de su ropa interior por debajo de ellos. Sus hombros son fornidos y fuertes. Perfectamente cuadrados incluso encorvados y unidos por una delgada línea azul.

Hay un ruido en mi cerebro y de repente todo cae en su lugar.

Una delgada línea azul.

Los chicos en azul.

Mi papá me enseñó de esto.

Edward es un policía.

Estirándome para pasar mi dedo por el tatuaje, me doy cuenta de que he dejado de respirar, inconscientemente moviéndome más cerca de él todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunto, mis labios peligrosamente cerca de su piel. Las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes. Mucho más fáciles. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Quería hacerlo. —Apaga la estufa, quita el pan del sartén y se gira para encararme—. Iba a hacerlo.

Mi boca está al nivel de su pecho pero mi mano lo toca primero. Seguida de la otra.

Sus manos acunan mi rostro. Alza mi barbilla, las puntas de sus dedos acariciando mi nuca mientras presiona sus labios con los míos.

Al principio el beso es casto. Como una disculpa tácita.

Soy yo la que pide más, mi boca abriéndose para invitar a su lengua.

Lo dejo saber que quiero esto presionándome contra él y acogiendo su calidez al pasar mis manos por su pecho, alzándome en las puntas de los pies, y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El calor sube, pero no viene de la estufa. Muy pronto estaré escalándolo como un árbol.

O le gusta o siente lástima de mí cuando nos retrocede, alzándome para sentarme en la encimera.

Separándonos para respirar un poco, se posiciona entre mis piernas, jalando mis caderas para presionarlas contra la costura de sus jeans antes de que nuestras bocas se encuentren otra vez.

Somos una mezcla de brazos impacientes pero está inseguro de qué tan lejos llevarlo hasta que lo alejo, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de las de él para que no pueda ir lejos mientras remuevo mi playera y desabrocho mi sostén.

Lo observo mirar mientras los tirantes caen, reemplazando las copas sueltas con sus palmas mientras me inclino por otro profundo beso.

_Oh, Dios. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que deberíamos estar hablando._

Aprieta ligeramente y gimo en su boca, animándolo.

_A la mierda con hablar. ¿De qué hay que hablar? Tengo todas las respuestas que necesito._

_Vamos._

_Devórame._

_Hazlo._

Abandonando mis labios, besa mi mandíbula y mi cuello, descuidadamente yendo hacia mi pecho para cubrir mi pezón.

_Oh, Dios. Sí._

Mis manos viajan a su nuca. Entierro mis dedos en su cabello para animarlo, pero más que nada para apoyarme.

Su boca está tan caliente como el fuego, dejando llamas por toda la superficie de mi piel. Pero el único dolor que siento es el dolor que se está construyendo entre mis piernas.

Trato de aliviarlo frotándome contra él, pero no es suficiente. Mis dedos se van al frente de sus jeans. La tela de su ropa interior roza contra mis nudillos cuando desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre, parcialmente liberando su creciente dureza.

Con sus jeans desabrochados puedo pasar mis manos alrededor de sus caderas, esperando que la tela caiga alrededor de sus rodillas. Meto mis manos en su ropa interior, bajándola para apretar su trasero y pedir por más.

Si es posible, mi corazón late aún más rápido cuando él retrocede, yendo directamente a la pretina de mis leggings. Me alzo y él jala, aventándolos hacia algún lugar detrás de él.

Por un momento nos miramos, más que nada recuperando el aliento y tratando de comprender qué es lo que está pasando. No lo pensamos demasiado antes de que sus labios estén de vuelta en los míos y él esté separando mis muslos, listo para mí.

—Espera, espera —murmuro contra sus labios, empujando un poco su pecho. ¿Esto está pasando? ¿Quiero que pase?—. Hay condones en el cajón de abajo. —Señalo con mi pie. Bien, aparentemente lo hago. De verdad, de verdad lo hago.

Él me lanza una mirada confundida y al mismo tiempo divertida.

—Las chicas necesitaban un lugar para su fiesta de juguetes sexuales y los usaron como globos, ¿bien? —Me encojo de hombros—. Ahora cállate y toma uno.

Haciendo lo que digo, él saca uno, dejando su boca a nivel de una parte muy excitada de mí y mi cabeza muy mareada.

Mi aliento se corta. Me inclino para sostenerme mientras él besa la parte interna de mi muslo, simultáneamente abriendo el empaque y cubriéndose a sí mismo.

Mis piernas se mueven por voluntad propia, rozando su barba y luego abriéndose más cuando su boca se acerca más.

Miro sus labios cubrirme, tomando la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando separa mis labios con su lengua.

_Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios._

Entra y sale, brillando bajo las luces fluorescentes mientras me provoca en un movimiento lento y sensual. Su mandíbula se estira con cada lengüetada, contrayéndose ligeramente cuando él rehumedece su lengua y la presiona con más fuerza contra mí. La excitación continúa y se arremolina dentro de mí. Es demasiado y al mismo tiempo no es suficiente.

Mis ojos ruedan y luego se cierran, abriéndose cuando él se separa y se pone de pie, pasando sus manos bajo mis rodillas para jalar mi trasero al borde de la encimera.

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, se guía hacia mi entrada, robándome el aliento cuando no pierde tiempo en entrar.

Jadeo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras él lentamente comienza a moverse.

Una descarga de emociones corre a través de mí cuando él deja de mirar en donde estamos unidos para mirarme a los ojos.

Me pregunto si ve lo que yo veo.

Deseo.

Si siente lo que yo siento.

Necesidad.

Aún manteniéndome firmemente en mi lugar por la cintura, su otra mano viaja por mi cuerpo. De la mandíbula a mi estómago a mi pecho y de vuelta otra vez.

Casi estoy hiperventilando bajo la emoción de su palma.

En todas mis experiencias sexuales antes de esta nunca me sentí tan deseada, tan conectada, tan en el momento con nadie más.

Él es atento y asertivo. De alguna forma haciéndome sentir tan bien que todo en lo que puedo pensar es en él y en lo que le está haciendo a mi cuerpo.

Recargando su frente contra la mía, aprieta mi cadera y deja salir un gemido por lo bajo, lo que solo me excita más.

El calor se intensifica, quemándome desde adentro mientras la presión aumenta.

Puedo ver que él también se está acercando, por la forma en la que se mueve, combinando sus estocadas con gemidos por lo bajo.

Lanzando mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuello, me acerco más, presionando mis pechos contra su pecho y mi entrepierna más duro contra la de él para aumentar la fricción.

Él capta la idea, afianzando su agarre en mi trasero.

Eso es todo lo que necesito.

El cosquilleo comienza en mis pies, yéndose hacia mis muslos. Mi cerebro se vuelve borroso, dejando que el control escape de mi cuerpo en forma de un largo gemido.

Él no se queda atrás, pulsando dentro de mí al mismo tiempo que me aprieto a su alrededor. La intensidad es demasiado buena como para no cerrar los ojos para apreciarla de verdad. Apenas y resisto morder su hombro con cada ola que me arrastra.

Tan firme como vino, la ola se va demasiado rápido. Sigo esperando que el arrepentimiento resurja pero no lo hace. No aún.

Su agarre se transforma más en un perezoso abrazo.

Bajando mis brazos de su cuello, sostengo su rostro, buscando en sus facciones relajadas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Nada.

—No luce como nada —nota, acomodando un cabello antes de tocar la arruga en mi frente.

Tomando su mano, beso y luego mordisqueo la yema de sus dedos. Juguetonamente, como nuestra comunicación típica. Solo que desnudos.

Él bufa una risa, acercándose para cobrarse con un mordisco en mi cuello.

Chillo y trato de alejarlo. Pero los dientes se convierten en labios y el aliento en lengua y santa mierda, estoy lista para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Mmm.

Él realmente ha convertido el volverme loca en el propósito de su vida, ya sea con pasar su boca o esos labios por mi cuello y detrás de mi oreja.

Nada acerca de esto se siente mal. Solo lo opuesto, en realidad. Se siente correcto. Sin embargo, eso no me detiene de estar asustada.

No sé qué es peor: Edward siendo en realidad un traficante o la posibilidad muy real de él siendo descubierto mientras pretende ser uno.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**almacullenmasen, Elenear28, miop, freedom204, Adriu, terewee, Marie Sellory, Lady Grigori, Mar91, Pili, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tecupi, sandy56, jupy, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, NarMaVeg, Paola Lightwood, Yoliki, patymdn, angryc, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Liz Vidal, carolaap, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, Mariana Alai, Tata XOXO, Kriss21 y el Guest :)**

**No olviden dejar el suyo con todas sus opiniones y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	20. Capítulo 20

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Una vez que la euforia baja vuelvo a mis sentidos, golpeando los hombros de Edward con una audible bofetada.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios? —pregunta.

—Exactamente —acuerdo sin dudar—. ¿Qué demonios?

Él me da una mirada como si estuviera lanzándome la pregunta de vuelta. Mis dedos pican por trazar las líneas de su frente y luego lo golpean justo en medio.

—¿Te molestaría explicarme?

Como si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Tu tatuaje.

—¿Mi tatuaje?

—Sí. El de tu espalda.

—¿Qué hay de eso?

No puede hablar en serio. Con los ojos cerrados, paso una mano por la creciente vena en mi frente y luego al puente de mi nariz.

—Grita: ¡oye, mírame! —Abro los ojos para ver su adorablemente curioso pero increíblemente estúpido rostro y muevo la mano sarcásticamente en el aire—. ¡Soy un soplón! ¡Ven a matarme! Ese tatuaje —especifico, empujando contra su pecho en un intento porque se mueva del camino. Pero sus manos vuelan para envolverse alrededor de mis muñecas, sosteniéndolas y a mí en su lugar.

—Creo que el término correcto es espía. Es más masculino. Como si fuera James Bond. De alguna forma.

Ignoro su respuesta.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué tan estúpido puedes ser? —Todo es un gran chiste. Todo es un chiste para él.

Él bufa una risa incrédula.

—Jesús, cálmate. Comienzas a sonar como el capitán.

Suena como un hombre inteligente.

—¿Quieres morir? ¿Tienes un deseo suicida?

Su estúpida sonrisa me pone muy furiosa. ¿Por qué tenía que desnudarme con él?

—Aw, ¿es eso de lo que esto se trata? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —se regocija como siempre lo hace, y resisto responderle retorciéndole los pezones.

Mi ceño fruncido en respuesta solo lo hace sonreír más. Desanimadamente lo empujo. Sus cálidos dedos se envuelven con más fuerza alrededor de mis muñecas. Lucho contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarme contra él.

¿Por qué esto tiene que sentirse tan bien? ¿Por qué él tiene que sentirse tan bien? Y, ¿por qué, oh por qué tiene que ser un policía? ¿Y uno encubierto, para variar? Y con ese tatuaje, también. ¡Ugh!

Contemplando todas las cosas malas en este mundo pequeño, apenas y registro que su agarre se aligera. La niebla de desesperación se disipa mientras sus palmas lentamente se mueven por mis brazos desnudos a cada lado de mi cuello. No me resisto a la urgencia de sus pulgares para mirarlo.

Todo rastro de humor se ha desvanecido de sus ojos, reemplazado por un suave entendimiento.

Hace un ruido antes de hablar.

—Te diré lo que le dije al capitán. No es como si me desnudara frente a todo el mundo. Excepto tú —clarifica, haciendo que la comisura de mi boca que estaba baja se alce ligeramente en una línea recta. Mis ojos van a su boca, luego a los desgarbados músculos que descansan firmemente bajo su pálida piel. Pongo mis manos en su estómago. Mis frías palmas hacen que se tensen y suavemente sigo el borde de sus abdominales a cada lado de su cintura.

—Además, lo hice antes de incluso considerar ser encubierto. —Se encoge de hombros—. Es demasiado caro removerlo. Incluso si quisiera hacerlo. Lo que no quiero. —Sus manos dejan mi cuello, cayendo sobre la curvatura de mis hombros. La calidez de su toque se va solo para ser reemplazada en el hueco de mis caderas. Sus dedos masajean ausentemente la suave carne. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su espalda para acercarlo más entre mis piernas y descansar mi barbilla en su hombro.

—Y, ¿realmente soy la única con la que te desnudas? —pregunto, luego lo siento sonreír contra mi sien. Él planta un beso ahí, exhalando contra mí.

—Mm-hm. Por un rato ahora.

—¿Cuánto es un rato? —Mis dedos viajan por su espalda mientras él lo piensa o incluso considera responder.

—Desde hace cinco años.

—¿Años? —digo, retrocediendo para encontrarme con su expresión en blanco—. En serio.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que soy una zorra? —Pone su palma contra su pecho—. Eso duele.

—Oh, cállate. Quiero decir, vamos. Mírate. —Señalo a su caliente cuerpo.

—¿Mirarme? Mírate a ti.

—Lo siento. —Retrocedo, alzando una mano, preparada para golpearlo con ella—. ¿Estás llamándome zorra ahora?

—Difícilmente. Solo porque eres increíblemente caliente no te hace una zorra.

—¿Crees que eres increíblemente caliente? —Mi ceja se alza.

Él me lanza una mirada que dice, "bueno, obviamente".

—¿Acaso eso no es lo que ibas a decir?

—Quizá. Quizá no. —Lo era por completo—. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

Llevando ambas manos a mi rostro, sus dedos siguen sus ojos. Suavemente por mi frente, luego por mis mejillas.

—Mi error. —Su pulgar pasa por mi labio, algo más que quiere decir se esconde detrás de los suyos. Puedo verlo. Sentirlo. Creo que quizá sé qué puede ser.

En su lugar, él me besa. Lento y suave y luego duro y profundo.

En poco tiempo él se está estirando hacia el cajón en donde guardo los condones de la fiesta y está listo para empezar de nuevo. Solo que esta vez lo detengo, salto de la encimera y lo guio hacia mi cama en donde lo pongo encima de mí.

Su peso es más delicioso que su sándwich de queso fundido. Me abro hacia él, dejando que él se hunda entre mis piernas para llenarme una y otra vez.

Él es más lento esta vez. Más gentil. Sin prisa. Haciendo que sea más fácil explorar nuestros cuerpos.

En un instante, estamos en sintonía. Él instintivamente se gira, poniéndome encima de él. Me aferro a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latiendo bajo mi palma.

Sus manos están sobre mí, haciendo que me sienta mareada. Mis oídos zumban mientras él acaricia. Mis tobillos, piernas, caderas, de vuelta a mis piernas, luego de vuelta a mi estómago. Se detienen en mis pechos. Gentilmente aprieta, sus pulgares pasando por mis pezones antes de que él envuelva sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, sentándome recta.

La nueva posición me golpea en un nuevo ángulo. Me tenso, simultáneamente jadeando.

_Santa mierda._

Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello. Me froto contra su entrepierna, necesitando más de eso.

—Mierda, Bella. Sí. —Su voz me llena de calidez. Va directo a mi centro mientras sus dedos se entierran en mí, animándome a que lo use. Es la cosa más caliente que he experimentado. La somnolienta expresión en su rostro, lo más caliente que he visto. Casi demasiado caliente.

Descansando mi frente en la suya, cierro los ojos para concentrarme. Aún puedo ver su rostro detrás de mis párpados. Puedo sentir su necesidad por mí mientras me muevo contra él, con él. Lo quiero tanto como él me quiere. Quizá peor.

Como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, él me demuestra lo contrario con un largo y bajo gemido. El sonido me hace caer en picada, haciéndome que flote y me apriete a su alrededor en completo silencio.

Sin aliento y oficialmente débil en las rodillas, me dejo caer contra él, descansando mi barbilla en la curvatura de su cuello.

Mis ojos se van al tatuaje en su espalda. Lo miro, alejando sin éxito todo tipo de escenarios horríficos antes de depositar un beso en su hombro y sentarme recta de nuevo para encontrar esa mirada de nuevo. La que me dice que hay algo más. Algo que no está diciendo.

Así que. Yo tampoco digo nada.

Alejándome de él, me dirijo al baño para asearme.

Se ha deshecho de su desastre para cuando regreso, una mirada de sorpresa en sus expresiones al encontrarme tan desnuda como los pingüinos en mi vieja pijama.

Pasando por la habitación, apago la lámpara y tomo su mano para jalarlo hacia la cama conmigo. Espalda contra pecho. Su brazo aferrado alrededor de mi cintura.

Mirando a la oscuridad, lo escucho respirar, solo me permito relajarme cuando él comienza a roncar en un ritmo lento y firme.

Mi mamá odiaba que mi papá roncara. Angela casi rechaza la propuesta de matrimonio de Ben por una úvula hinchada. "Gracias a Dios por las máquinas de CPAP*", una vez me confesó.

Pero esto… esto no era tan malo. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

El sueño llega rápido y de manera fácil estando envuelta en la calidez de otro cuerpo. Sin embargo, despierto fría. Sola sin nada más que un texto de dos palabras.

_Más tarde._

* * *

***CPAP:** son las iniciales en inglés de (Continuous Positive Airway Pressure). El CPAP es un dispositivo mecánico que se utiliza para tratar la apnea durante el sueño.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Mar91, Pili, OnlyRobPatti, freedom2604, miop, terewee, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, alejandra1987, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Adriu, almacullenmasen, Leah De Call, Gibel, krisr0405, jupy, patymdn, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, NarMaVeg, Yoliki, lizdayanna, Paola Lightwood, Liz Vidal, angryc, Elenear28, Lady Grigori, florcitacullen1, carolaap, somas, Tata XOXO, sandy56, Kriss21 y los Guest ;) **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos muy pronto :)**


	21. Capítulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Odio los lunes. Las clases empiezan demasiado temprano y es casi malditamente imposible prestar atención al tono monótono del Dr. Banner. Ha perdido el toque desde que terminó su doctorado y consiguió antigüedad. Ahora, en lugar de ser diferente e interesante, solo es aburrido. No es que importe. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en el texto de esta mañana.

Más tarde.

Mis fosas nasales se dilatan hacia mi teléfono.

Más tarde.

En un momento de debilidad, mi relación con Edward —si es que se le puede llamar así—, ha sido degradada de algo posiblemente monumental a un encuentro casual. Algo que juré nunca haría.

Más tarde.

Un chasquido resuena por el salón y todos se giran para mirarme. Con el ceño fruncido, miro hacia abajo y encuentro que he partido mi último lápiz del número dos a la mitad.

Afortunadamente, todos tienen TDAH y rápidamente se olvidan de mí, girándose para enfocarse de nuevo en ellos mismos porque Dios sabe que no están escuchando al Dr. Banner hablar.

Arrojando mi lápiz arruinado a mi mochila, saco una pluma para poder pretender que estoy tomando notas. De todas formas Banner siempre pone todo en línea. Al menos algunas cosas permanecen iguales.

Aún estoy buscando en mi mochila, medio agachada cuando noto un chico que no reconozco aún mirándome. Apartando la mirada, finalmente envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de la maldita pluma y me enderezo. Espero unos cuantos minutos antes de rascar una falsa comezón en mi hombro con mi barbilla y lo encuentro aún mirándome.

Extraño. Espero que ahora no piense que estoy interesada.

Me estremezco con el desagrado hacia los hombres en general.

No tardo nada en dejar de escuchar de nuevo la clase de Banner, pensando en cientos de formas diferentes en las que voy a mandar al diablo a Edward si es que alguna vez lo veo de nuevo.

Las imágenes hacen que la clase pase más rápido. No me doy cuenta de que se ha terminado hasta que todos se ponen de pie y juntan sus cosas.

Me tardo en juntar las mías hasta que noto al chico con el problema de la mirada aún sentado ahí, mirándome. Me apuro y salgo rápidamente de ahí.

Estoy un poco más consciente de mis alrededores mientras camino del campus a la tienda de Jasper, mirando por encima de mi hombro más de lo que normalmente lo hago.

Mis sentidos se sienten anormalmente alertas, como si supieran que alguien me está mirando. Puedo sentirlo.

Tocando el gatillo del gas pimienta que mi papá se aseguró que siempre cargara, camino más rápido, casi corriendo cuando llego a Jas Glass y abro la puerta hacia donde es seguro adentro.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando veo a Jasper moviendo cosas en uno de los estantes.

—Hola —digo sin aliento, arrojando mis cosas detrás del mostrador.

—Hola, llegas temprano. Eso nunca pasa.

Bufo una sonrisa y le enseño la lengua.

—Sí, hoy ha sido… interesante. —Por decirlo así. Recargándome en el mostrador, paso mis dedos por unos aretes de vidrio, admirando la atención al detalle. Todo lo que Jas hace es hermoso y original—. ¿Necesitas ayuda ahí o solamente te estás obsesionando?

—Obsesionándome, más que nada.

Sonrío.

Finalmente satisfecho, Jasper deja sus obras maestras en paz por el momento y se me une en el mostrador.

—Luces diferente —me dice.

No estoy segura si debería ofenderme.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No lo sé. ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? ¿Nuevo maquillaje? ¿Siquiera lo estás usando?

Ofendida será.

—No quise decirlo de esa forma. No es nada malo. Es solo que, hay algo diferente. Eso es todo.

El rostro de Edward entre mis muslos cruza por mi mente. Todo mi cuerpo se calienta, especialmente mis mejillas. Jasper sin duda nota eso, también.

—Como sea, si me necesitas, estaré atrás unas cuantas horas más, luego me iré al loft para trabajar en unas piezas que me pidieron. —Dejando el tema por ahora, Jasper se aleja caminando de espaldas, señalándome con el dedo en el camino—. ¿Aún vendrás después de que cerremos?

Asiento.

—Síp. Estaré ahí con la cerveza.

—Eso significa que yo pido la pizza.

—Hecho. No lo olvides, ¡queso solo en mi lado! —le recuerdo después de que se gira, yendo hacia el fondo. Alza el pulgar en mi dirección antes de desaparecer detrás de la cortina.

Una vez que Jasper se va, esa sensación de que estoy siendo observada comienza a surgir de nuevo. Mirando por la ventana, no encuentro a nadie ahí. De todas formas, rodeo el mostrador para pararme en donde soy menos visible.

Después de relajarme un poco y que esa sensación comienza a disiparse, saco algunos libros de la escuela, lista para enfocarme en un poco de tarea.

Justo como la voz de Banner, el texto que tengo que terminar de leer casi me pone a dormir. Me encuentro leyendo la misma oración dos o tres veces antes de que finalmente la entienda. A mitad de la tarea, cierro de golpe el libro.

El polvo de las páginas baila bajo la luz del sol, quedándose en el mostrador de vidrio frente a mí. Lo soplo, haciendo que baile y baile de nuevo solo para caer en el mismo sitio que antes. Escribo mi nombre antes de limpiar el polvo.

La campanilla de la puerta suena y me enderezo, mirando mientras el flacucho y raro chico de la clase entra. Cabello largo y grasoso esconde una mitad de su rostro, su cuerpo está cubierto por un abrigo negro.

Normalmente, no le presto mucha atención a los clientes, pero oficialmente me ha espantado. No hay forma en la que sea una coincidencia. Pero me mantengo tranquila considerando que quizá solo es un drogadicto que ha confundido los témpanos de vidrio en el aparador por pipas para fumar su yerba.

—Hola. Bienvenido a Jas Glass. —Mi voz resuena a través de la tienda, pero el chico actúa como si nunca hubiera hablado.

Ruedo los ojos. Los chicos de hoy son tan groseros.

—¿Hay algo en particular con lo que pueda ayudarte? ¿Sabes qué es lo que buscas?

Siguiendo ignorándome, él camina hacia la otra esquina de la tienda.

Jas sale del fondo y compartimos una mirada y luego observamos lo que podemos ver de nuestro tímido y nuevo amigo.

Una abrumadora sensación me llega mientras más se queda en la tienda. Algo no se siente correcto. No lo ha hecho desde que lo vi la primera vez. Mis instintos tenían razón cuando un fuerte estruendo suena desde uno de los estantes del otro lado de la tienda.

Jasper y yo compartimos otra mirada. Solo ruedo los ojos, lista para que el chico venga y se disculpe o se vaya. En su lugar, hay otro estruendo. Y otro, luego otro.

Jasper sale corriendo en la dirección del desastre. Me enderezo mientras se vuelve más fuerte, acercándose más y más.

¿En dónde están las malditas alarmas cuando las necesitas?

Para cuando recuerdo que en realidad puedo hablar y pensar para alcanzar el teléfono, Jasper sale de nuevo con las manos al aire. El chico está apuntando el bate a su pecho.

Jasper se detiene y el chico rompe otra repisa de su duro trabajo antes de demandarle que se ponga detrás del mostrador conmigo.

Manteniendo el bate apuntado en nuestra dirección, el chico mira hacia los aretes de la estantería abierta.

Después de un minuto, Jasper intenta estirarse por el teléfono pero el chico lo ve.

—Ah, ah, ah. Ni siquiera lo intentes, chico del moño.

Casi bufo. Como si él tuviera el derecho de hablar. Psicótica bola de grasa.

—Creo que me llevaré estos. A mi chica le gustarán. ¿Qué piensas? —Él alza uno a su oreja y me mira—. ¿Crees que a Alice le gustarán?

Mi corazón salta hacia mi garganta y lo trago de vuelta. Este debe ser el vago que volvió adicta a Alice y luego la embarazó. ¿Cómo demonios me conocería? A menos que Alice le haya dicho que fui con su trabajadora social. Pero ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que él quería?

—Te diré lo que haré. Tomaré estos. —Mueve el par de aretes en su bolsillo—. Y el dinero que tienen en la registradora de ahí, y luego saldré de aquí. —Espera pacientemente a que alguno de nosotros le abra la registradora.

Soy la más cercana.

Cerrando los puños, miro a Jasper, lista para luchar si eso es lo que él está preparado para hacer.

Asiente. Silenciosamente le pregunto si está seguro, y él asiente de nuevo a la registradora. Mi corazón casi se rompe en dos cuando presiono el botón y se abre. Tomando todo el dinero, se lo doy con una mala mirada.

El pequeño idiota tiene la audacia de sonreír, actuando como si fuera a girarse para irse, pero no antes de que entregue su mensaje.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. Bella, ¿cierto? —pregunta. No contesto. Él se acerca más—. Bella, sé una dulzura y dile a tu chico Tony que Alec dice "Hola", desde adentro. Y que él quiere que sepa que fue un buen intento. Él sabrá lo que significa —bufa y luego hace ruidos como si fuera un repulsivo cerdo.

Mi corazón se cae a mi estómago mientras él alza el bate en el aire. Jasper y yo simultáneamente nos estiramos por el otro cuando él lo mueve y destruye el mostrador frente a nosotros antes de casualmente salir por la puerta principal.

Jasper llama a la policía antes de que la puerta se cierre mientras yo me quedo de pie ahí como un bulto inútil.

Vagamente escucho a Jasper explicando qué pasó por el teléfono. Me alegra que él lo sepa porque no estoy exactamente segura de qué sucedió.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Jasper, poniendo el teléfono de vuelta en su base.

Honestamente no sé, pero asiento de todas formas.

—¿Tú?

Suspira.

—Físicamente, sí.

Hago un ruido en entendimiento.

—Bueno, probablemente deberíamos limpiar esto. —Me estiro para recoger algo de vidrio pero Jasper me detiene.

—Dijeron que nos quedáramos sin tocar nada.

—Oh.

Nos quedamos ahí, en silencio mirando todo el desastre. Ausentemente se estira por mi mano y la acepto, mis dedos casi rompiéndose dentro de los de él.

Unos minutos después, dos patrullas se estacionan frente a la tienda. Les digo todo lo que puedo recordar acerca de cómo el chico lucía y quién creo que es. Dejo fuera el hecho de conocer a este Tony personalmente porque no conozco a Tony. Conozco a Edward. Algo así. Al menos, pensé que lo hacía.

Una vez que los policías toman nuestras declaraciones y ven el material de la cámara de seguridad, nos dejan con la luz verde para empezar a limpiar el desastre y la última persona que esperaba ver esta noche atraviesa la puerta.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Mar91, miop, Marie Sellory, Brenda Cullenn, liduvina, Esal, Tecupi, terewee, angryc, Lizdayanna, Mariana Alai, jupy, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, NarMaVeg, Leah De Call, florcitacullen1, krisr0405, carolaap, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, somas, Kriss21, Paola Lightwood, Liz Vidal, piligm, sandy56 y el Guest :)**

**No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	22. Capítulo 22

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

—¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. Su cabello está más corto con algunas canas en lugar de todo negro. Luce tan viejo y cansado. No lo hubiera reconocido si no fuera por el bigote.

Tomando mi hombro, me mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Alguno de ustedes está herido?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ambos estamos bien. No tenemos ni un rasguño. Ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Escuché qué pasó por el escáner. ¿Les dieron a los chicos buenas descripciones? ¿Prestaron atención a cicatrices, tatuajes? ¿Algo que lo identifique de una línea de sospechosos?

—Sí, papá. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos dada la situación. El chico estaba usando un abrigo y tenía cabello largo y grasoso cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro. Además, estoy bastante segura de quién es, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Que no me preocupe por eso. —Papá ríe y mira a Jasper—. Un chico que conoce la amenaza con un bate de béisbol, destruye tu tienda, y ella me dice que no me preocupe.

—Pudo ser peor. —Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Pudo haber sido una pistola. Podríamos estar muertos.

—Bella —me regañan papá y Jasper de forma simultánea por simplemente decir la verdad.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, vuelvo a barrer. Golpeando las botas de mi padre para sacarlo del camino.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué estás aquí? Ya no estás en la fuerza, ¿recuerdas? Te retiraste para tener bebés con tu niña novia e irónicamente tomar fotografías de hombres que engañan para compartirlas con sus esposas.

—Isabella Marie.

—¿Qué? —Dejo la escoba a mi lado para encararlo—. ¿Me equivoco? ¿Una parte de lo que dije no era cierta?

Papá se rasca la frente con el pulgar.

—Es más la manera en la que lo dijiste.

Cubro la culpa que siento por hablarle a mi papá de esa forma con el enojo que aún siento por el texto de Edward y la pequeña mierda que destruyó la tienda de mi buen amigo. Hoy ha sido un día de mierda. Y solo se está volviendo peor.

—Bueno, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? —pregunta papá.

Sin pensarlo, le digo:

—Puedes ir a comprarnos algo de cerveza y pizza. —Para empezar—. Quizá cubrir la otra parte de mi renta. —No es como si fuera a tener un trabajo al cual ir—. Oh, y pagarle a mamá la pensión que le debes.

El rostro de papá se enrojece como el cráter de un volcán. Aquí vamos.

—Bien, Bella. Si no quieres mi ayuda, solamente tienes que decirlo. Este sarcasmo se está volviendo viejo.

No estaba siendo sarcástica en lo absoluto.

—Vine aquí para asegurarme que mi hija y su amigo estén bien y todo con lo que me encuentro es hostilidad e insolencia.

Él y mi madre son mucho más parecidos de lo que alguna vez se darán cuenta. Siempre todo es sobre ellos.

—Puedo ver que no soy bienvenido aquí, así que me iré. Me alegra que ambos estén bien.

Con eso, sale por la puerta al puro estilo de Charlie Swan. Ofrece ayuda pero se las arregla para escapar de eso.

Girándome hacia Jasper, alzo las manos a modo de "qué-demonios".

—Estaba hablando en serio. Me muero de hambre y no tengo dinero.

Jasper sacude la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por su perfil. Recogiendo una gran pila de vidrio roto, lo arroja a la basura y luego recarga su escoba contra la pared.

—Entonces salgamos de aquí. Creo que nos vendría bien una cerveza.

—Y pizza —añado, tomando mi abrigo y llaves.

—Sí, y pizza.

Jasper toma su abrigo del fondo y salimos en dirección de la mejor cerveza —no completamente nauseabunda— y pizza de la ciudad.

* * *

Satisfecha y un poco mareada, llego a mi apartamento en una sola pieza con la ayuda de Jasper.

Lo primero que hacemos cuando entramos es cerrar la puerta. Revisamos cada habitación, yo yendo cerca detrás de él. Inspeccionamos detrás de cada puerta. Bajo la cama y el sillón. Estoy tan paranoica, que le pido revisar la lavadora, secadora y todos los gabinetes antes que me sienta lo suficientemente cómoda como para que se vaya.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres venir a casa conmigo esta noche?

Asiento.

—¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?

Asiento de nuevo.

—Sí, segura.

—De acuerdo. La oferta aún sigue en pie. Una llamada y estoy de vuelta aquí como tierra en tu oído. —Señala detrás de su oreja.

Nos quedamos mirando la boba expresión del otro antes de soltarnos a reír porque quizá hayamos tomado unos cuantos shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, también.

Palmeándolo en la espalda, lo guío hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, Jas. Realmente eres un buen amigo. Nos vemos mañana, ¿temprano para terminar de limpiar?

Frunce el ceño. Asiento, cerrándole la puerta en el rostro y poniéndole seguro, deseando haber aceptado su oferta.

No quiero estar sola esta noche. No estoy segura si soportaré estar sola alguna vez de nuevo. Pero tengo que intentarlo. ¿Qué si estoy destinada a estar sola el resto de mi vida?

Suspirando, me tambaleo a mi habitación. Apenas me he acurrucado en la cama cuando hay un golpe en la puerta.

Mi cuerpo se pone rígido y luego listo para pelear. Con el corazón latiendo fuerte, abrazo las sábanas antes de arrojarlas en busca del objeto más pesado que pueda lanzar. Pero no atacaré a nadie con mi vibrador. Así que, tomando el cuchillo con el que Edward solía poner mantequilla a los sándwiches de queso fundido, me pongo de puntillas para ver por la mirilla, considerando seriamente usarlo cuando veo quién está del otro lado.

Desbloqueando la puerta, la abro parcialmente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto, aspirando la esencia característica de Edward. Dios, realmente huele bien. Se ve bien, también. Realmente bien en unos jeans gastados y sudadera gris.

No, Bella. Concéntrate. Estamos enfadadas con él, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que qué hago aquí? Vine a verte.

—¿Y de qué tengo cara? ¿De alguien a quien puedes llamar por la noche para tener sexo?

—¿Qué…?

—Oh, espera. Es cierto. Ni siquiera te molestas en llamar. —Intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero él la sostiene, entrando.

Me tambaleo hacia atrás. Él me toma por la cintura para que no caiga, antes de cerrar y asegurar la puerta detrás de él.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Estás enloqueciendo conmigo?

¿Yo enloqueciendo?

—Tú fuiste quien me dejó con nada más que dos palabras en un mensaje de texto.

—¿Dos palabras? —Su ceño se frunce más—. ¿Qué palabras?

¿Qué palabras?

Sacando el teléfono de los bolsillos de mi pijama, le muestro el texto.

Le enseñaré qué palabras.

—Estas. —Pongo mi teléfono en su rostro.

—Ah, joder —maldice, sacando su teléfono y presionando algunos botones antes de tendérmelo—. Vamos, lee esto.

Desvía la mirada. Lo miro por un momento hasta que mueve la muñeca para que tome el teléfono.

Tomándolo, mis ojos van de su rostro a la pantalla.

—Este es para Laurie. —Le extiendo el teléfono. Si no lo hubiera espiado ya y no supiera que Laurie es un chico, estría furiosa ahora mismo. Sin embargo, solo estoy ligeramente molesta.

—Sí bueno, iba destinado a ti. Debí haber confundido los mensajes. Lo que pudo haber sido muy malo.

Alzo una ceja.

—Peor de lo que es.

Le doy la razón con una mirada y luego leo el mensaje como quiere que lo haga.

_Surgió algo y tuve que irme. Quiero decirte qué. Quiero decirte todo pero no puedo. Sabes por qué. Te hubiera despertado pero sabía que no habría sido capaz de irme si lo hubiera hecho. Eres demasiado difícil de resistir. Como sea, volveré en la noche. No puedo esperar para verte._

Emocionada por dentro, le devuelvo su teléfono.

—Lo siento. Solo pensé que…

—Sé lo que pensaste. Lo juro, no es así en lo absoluto.

Se acerca más. Imito su paso, estirándome para envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Dios, necesito esto. Su calidez. Lo bien y fuerte que se siente en mis brazos. Lo extrañé mucho. Demasiado.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, presiona un beso en mi frente. La echo hacia atrás, queriendo uno en otro lugar, y Edward me complace, inclinándose para presionar sus labios en los míos.

Con los brazos bajando alrededor de mi espalda, profundiza el beso, abriendo mi boca para buscar mi lengua.

Suelto su cintura para aferrarme a su cuello, chillando en aprobación cuando me alza y me carga a mi habitación.

Dejándome en la cama, se queda encima de mí, sus ojos viajando por mi cuerpo antes de que se incline sobre mi cuello y una de sus manos vaya por la pretina del pantalón de mi pijama.

—Espera, espera.

Él continúa besando mi cuello, sus dedos deslizándose bajo mi ropa interior.

Tratando de resistirme a su toque, atrapo su mandíbula con la mía y tomo su muñeca.

—Detente por un minuto.

Él se queja pero se detiene, sacando su mano de mi ropa y dejando su peso en mí, lo que se siente fantástico. Alza la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —La molestia se disipa y su ceño se frunce cuando él nota la mirada en mi rostro.

—Algo pasó en la tienda de Jasper.

Espera a que continúe.

—Un chico grasiento entró y destruyó cosas en el lugar.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Saliste herida?

—No.

—¿Llamaste a la policía? —Jesús, suena exactamente como mi papá. Apenas y resisto el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Sí. Pero eso no es todo. Sabía quién era yo y dijo que te conocía. Conoce a Alice. Creo que era el padre de su bebé. El idiota que la volvió adicta.

El enojo colorea su rostro. Mira a otro lado, toma la colcha a ambos lados de mi cabeza por un momento antes de soltarla y mirarme de nuevo.

—¿Le dijiste todo eso a la policía?

—Solo la parte en la que él mencionó el nombre de Tony. No usé tu nombre real.

—Bien, eso es bueno, supongo. —Edward lo contempla mientras trato de soltar el resto de lo que necesito decirle.

—Quería que te diera un mensaje.

—¿A mí, Edward? —Me mira, confundido.

—No. A ti, Tony. —Dios, esto es realmente confuso.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Dijo: "Alec dice, 'hola', desde adentro". Y que quiere que sepas que fue un buen intento. Dijo que sabrías lo que significa.

—¿Eso es todo?

Sacudo la cabeza, no queriendo decirle el resto.

Sintiendo mi duda, besa castamente mi mandíbula.

—Vamos, dime el resto.

Lamo mis labios y cierro los ojos.

—Él… él hizo un montón de ruidos de cerdo luego comenzó a destruir el mostrador y se fue. —Para mi horror, comienzo a llorar. Cubro mis ojos con mi brazo, tratando de contener un sollozo. Se escapa cuando Edward se acerca más y me dice que todo estará bien.

—Estoy bien. Estás bien. Todo está bien.

Asiento pero aun así no puedo dejar de llorar en su hombro, sintiéndome como una idiota.

Cuando él comienza a separarse, me aferro a sus hombros.

—No, no te vayas. Por favor. —Estoy disgustada con lo patética y necesitada que sueno. Probablemente él también lo esté.

—No me iré a ningún lado. Ven aquí. —Poniéndose de pie, toma mis manos y me jala con él. Mantengo un firme agarre en su antebrazo mientras él alza las cobijas para que podamos meternos.

Lo último que recuerdo es él callando mis intentos de hacer preguntas. Frente a frente, pasa sus dedos por mi cabello.

Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente, él aún está ahí, su brazo se encuentra de forma protectora sobre mí.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**jupy, almamasencullen, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Esal, LeonaSt, Tecupi, terewee, Mar91, melina, Pili, Lizdayanna, Paola Lightwood, sandy56, liduvina, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Leah de Call, somas, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, tulgarita, krisr0405, NarMaVeg, miop, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Adriu, Liz Vidal, patymdn, carolaap, Tata XOXO, angryc y el Guest :) **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	23. Capítulo 23

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Estudiando el rostro dormido de Edward, espero pacientemente a que despierte. Tengo tantas preguntas. Necesito respuestas para que todo esté completo y poder entenderlo.

Pero primero él tiene que despertar.

Después de un rato de solo mirar, me pongo impaciente y comienzo a pasar mi dedo por su frente y mejilla. Cuando eso no funciona, toco ligeramente su nariz. Como un intento final por despertarlo antes de comenzar a morder, voy dejando besos por todo su rostro.

Él gruñe, pero no se despierta.

Cuando muerdo su cuello, finalmente comienza a moverse pero obtengo una reacción que no estaba esperando.

Recargándome contra la cama, Edward se pone encima de mí, frotando su erección matutina en mi muslo. Mi corazón se acelera, mi estómago baja más y más hasta que mi ropa interior está húmeda de necesidad.

Abro las piernas, permitiendo que se acomode entre ellas. La fricción nos rodea y comienzo a encontrar sus embestidas. Se siente más que bien, pero no es suficiente.

Comienzo a tirar del borde de su playera en una furia cegadora. Él entiende la idea, la toma por el cuello y se la saca mientras trabajo en los botones del top de mi pijama. No cooperan así que los abandono, en su lugar yendo por los botones del pantalón de Edward.

Él desliza mi pantalón y ropa interior por mi trasero y hasta mis rodillas. Los pateo para quitarlos mientras él baja su jeans y bóxer.

Enterrando el rostro en mi cuello, él se desliza dentro de mí. Jadeo, alzando y luego dejando caer mi cabeza cuando él me llena por completo.

Mis dedos se entierran en sus caderas con la primera embestida. Sus gemidos somnolientos vibran de mi cuello a mi pecho. Mis ojos revolotean, rodando hacia atrás cuando ese revoloteo se mueve más y más abajo entre mis piernas.

Un gemido se escapa de mis labios. Edward me imita, embistiendo más duro y llevándonos casi hasta la cabecera de la cama.

Su emoción me excita, su somnolienta necesidad por venirse me enciende. Las flamas se ahogan en un mar de sensaciones. Mareada y temblando, los dedos de mis pies se enfrían, mandando un cosquilleo por mis muslos a una explosión de la que nadie debería ser capaz de sobrevivir.

Estoy lista para volver a dormir para cuando la emoción termina. Abriendo los ojos, encuentro a Edward mirándome como si fuera lo más magnifico que ha visto.

—Por favor, dime que es así como planeas despertarme cada mañana —dice con una sonrisa.

Ruedo los ojos, empujando sus hombros. En lugar de irse, él se acerca más, dejando un enorme y apreciativo beso en mis labios antes de quitarse de encima de mí y tomar algunos pañuelos de mi buró para limpiarse.

—Oh, mierda. Acabamos de… —Poniéndose los pantalones rápidamente, se gira hacia mí.

Sonrío.

—Buenos días, papi.

Palidece considerablemente mientras se sienta.

Me río, sentándome en el borde de la cama junto a él. Golpeo su hombro con el mío.

—Relájate, estoy bromeando.

Él deja salir un suspiro que trata de fingir que es una risa.

—Tomo la pastilla. Lo he hecho desde que tengo quince.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Si estás preguntando si fue por un chico, no. Mi mamá me hizo hacerlo. Probablemente pensó que iba a terminar como ella.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Con un bebé y siendo presionada a un matrimonio condenado por eso.

Asintiendo, Edward me tiende mi pantalón de pijama. Voy al baño para limpiarme. Cuando vuelvo, Edward está recostado en la cama. Voy hacia él, besando su mejilla antes de recostarme a su lado.

Miro su perfil hasta que él me mira.

—Estás mirando.

—Eres bonito.

Él sonríe.

—No tan bonito. No tan bonito como tú.

Girándose en su lado para mirarme, descansa su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—No luces tan preocupado —digo, mi mente aún pensando en lo que le dije la noche pasada.

—¿Debería estarlo?

—Tú dime. ¿Qué significa el mensaje de este chico? ¿Saben quién eres?

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Es probable.

—Y, ¿qué significa eso?

—Significa que no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Eso es lo que significa.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Masen.

—Ooh, ahora realmente suenas como el capitán.

—Bueno, dime. Puedo soportarlo. ¿Qué significa?

Suspirando, Edward juguetea con el cuello de mi playera de pijama.

—Significa que mi identidad falsa ha sido arruinada, lo que en realidad no importa dado que tengo la suficiente información para encerrar a Marcus de por vida. Pero eso es solo si podemos atraparlo. Hasta entonces, tendré que cuidarme.

Trago con pesadez. La preocupación tiene que estar escrita en mi rostro. Pasando su dedo por mi rostro, Edward me consuela.

»Pero también significa que no debes preocuparte por esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo aplaco con un asentimiento, aunque ambos sabemos que aún voy a preocuparme. ¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo?

Tomando su mano, entrelazo nuestros dedos.

—¿Cuándo supiste que querías ser policía? —pregunto, hambrienta por su toque y todo lo que hay que saber de él.

—Veamos. Creo que fue alrededor de los once. Mi mamá había sido arrestada por milésima vez por intoxicación pública. Todo mundo sabía quién era ella. Después de muchas noches en prisión, dejaron de llevarla ahí y comenzaron a traerla a casa en su lugar. No querían lidiar con el papeleo, supongo. —Edward se encoge de hombros—. Como sea, había un policía que nos notó a mí y a mi hermano. Realmente nos notó. Cuando llevaba a nuestra mamá a casa, nos llevaba algo. Lo que fuera. Plumas, lápices, papel para la escuela. Rosquillas —añade con una sonrisa.

No puedo evitar sonreír a pesar de la tristeza de la situación.

—Eso fue amable de su parte.

—Sí, lo fue. Pero entonces un día lo vi perseguir a este chico del vecindario que yo odiaba. Cuando el oficial lo atrapó contra la cerca de la calle de enfrente, sacó su pistola y el chico se orinó en los pantalones.

—Oh, cállate. —Intento golpear su hombro con nuestras manos unidas, mi sonrisa se convierte en una mala mirada mientras él se ríe—. ¿Algo de lo que acabas de decir fue cierto? —pregunto, cuestionándome si es así como siempre serán las cosas. Todo lo que quiero son respuestas concretas. Quiero conocerlo de verdad. Realmente conocerlo. Él lo vuelve tan complicado.

Un poco molesta, trato de liberarme de su agarre pero él mantiene mi mano en la suya.

—Sí. —Besa mis nudillos, mirándome—. Todo es verdad. Incluso la persecución. Y honestamente, ese día en realidad fue el día que decidí que quería ser policía.

—Solo para que pudieras hacer que los malos se orinen en sus pantalones.

—Maldición, sí.

Ruedo los ojos por la que estoy segura no será la última vez durante esta conversación.

—¿Y el tatuaje? ¿Lo hiciste antes de que te unieras?

—Síp. Lo hice en mi cumpleaños dieciséis. —Edward ríe para sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Es solo que es gracioso.

—¿Qué es?

—Cómo me hice un tatuaje para una carrera a la que casi no entro. No por los resultados del examen o habilidad sino por quién era. De quién era pariente.

—¿Hablas en serio? Eso no es justo.

—Más que nada culpo a mi hermano. Para cuando era lo suficientemente mayor como para entrar al DPC, él había estado en numerosos problemas con la ley. Estaba vendiendo, consumiendo. Ahora trabaja para Marcus fuera del estado.

—Cultiva para él. —Orgullosamente junto algunas piezas del rompecabezas por mí misma.

Edward asiente.

—En lugar de rechazarme por completo, el departamento me puso de encubierto dado que conocía a alguien del equipo de Marcus. Crecí a su alrededor. Era lo que conocía.

—Espera, ¿no tendría que saber Emmett lo que estás haciendo? ¿No sabrían ellos lo que querías ser?

Edward sacude la cabeza.

—Lo mantuve por debajo del radar. Estudié en privacidad en la biblioteca en lugar de llevar los libros a casa conmigo. Emmett y yo no hablamos una vez que él comenzó a vender. —Una mirada de anhelo se instala en los ojos de Edward pero él la quita de inmediato—. A él no le importaba lo que yo hiciera siempre y cuando no me metiera en su camino. Tampoco quería que él se enterara por miedo a que pateara mi trasero al mismo tiempo que se reía de mí. Honestamente, sus "asociados" probablemente ya me hubieran matado si supieran.

Miro a nuestras manos unidas, tratando de no imaginarme a este hombre muerto cuando hay una gran posibilidad de que lo estuviera.

—Bien. Cambio de tema.

—Sí, buena idea —señala Edward. Después de un momento de silencio, me lanza una mirada ladina—. Bien, lo tengo. Si el dinero no fuera un problema, ¿qué harías con tu título de Historia del Arte?

Me sorprende que pregunte.

—Oh, bien. Bueno, el lado responsable de mí iría por una posición de curadora en el Instituto de Arte de la ciudad. —Solo puedo soñar—. Pero esos son puestos de lujo. ¿Elegir qué es lo que se va a mostrar? —Puedo imaginar lo satisfactorio que eso sería—. No hay manera en la que ellos escojan a una recién egresada sin experiencia.

—¿Y tu lado irresponsable? —Edward sonríe. Es obvio que él siempre tratará de corromperme.

—Uh, me iría a viajar por Europa.

Él luce sorprendido.

Asiento.

—Empezaría en Irlanda, comería y bebería mi camino a Florencia, Italia, posiblemente bailaría hacia Barcelona. —Doy mi mejor intento de un baile exótico con el hombro y un acento de risa.

—Eso suena… ¿épico? ¿Es esa una palabra que los chicos de hoy usan?

—Mm, más que nada de hace diez años. —Mi palma juguetonamente empuja la suya. Sonrío hacia nuestras manos unidas antes de mirarlo de nuevo—. Pero sigue aplicando. Solo para esto. No dejes que vuelva a escucharte diciendo esa palabra otra vez.

—Sí, señora.

—Y no me vuelvas a llamar señora.

Alzando la cabeza, hace un saludo militar con su mano libre y luego descansa su cabeza en ella.

—Y, ¿cuándo te gradúas? —pregunta él.

—Este junio. El nueve de junio, creo. ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad.

Nuestros pies se encuentran bajo las cobijas, queriendo algo de acción.

—Y, dime acerca de la última vez que estuviste con una chica.

—¿Qué de eso?

—¿Quién era? —Me muero de ganas por saber.

—¿Quieres un nombre y la última dirección conocida? ¿Estás planeando en acosarla o algo así? —El pensamiento había pasado por mi mente—. Realmente necesitamos trabajar en esos celos tuyos.

—¿Mis celos? Mira quién habla.

Nos sonreímos, sabiendo que somos igual de malos en ese departamento.

—No. Lo que quiero saber es qué fue ella para ti. ¿Fue la primera, la última, la única?

—Sí, sí y sí. Hasta que tú llegaste.

De verdad.

—¿La amaste?

Edward parece perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

—Pensé que lo hacía. Tanto como un chico puede hacerlo. Nunca lo dije y ella tampoco. En realidad nunca estuvimos juntos. Solamente era algo que hacer. Una manera de pasar el tiempo.

—¿Y eso es lo que esto es? ¿Solo una forma de pasar el tiempo?

Él sonríe como si esperara la pregunta.

—¿Qué crees tú? —Trata de cambiar el tema, pero no lo dejo. No puedo.

—Creo que quiero que contestes la pregunta. Eso es lo que creo. —Mis cejas se alzan a modo de desafío.

—Bueno, entonces, tú lo pediste. —Sacude la cabeza un poco como si de verdad estuviera en problemas ahora.

Me intriga.

—La noche que me encontraste… —comienza.

Recuerdos de esa noche pasan por mi mente. Lo sangriento e hinchado que estaba su rostro. Era tan malo que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. No podía comprender una palabra de lo que decía. Era horrible. Nunca más quiero verlo así. Incluso odio pensar en eso.

»Nunca había estado tan asustado por mi vida como lo estuve esa noche. Pensé que todo había terminado y que estaba muerto. Pero luego se detuvieron y me dieron una advertencia de Marcus para que saliera de la ciudad. Jamás me sentí tan aliviado y completamente a salvo como cuando escuché tu voz.

Mi pecho se llena con su confesión. Empuja mi corazón hacia mi garganta y casi me sofoco con eso.

»Solo un simple "hola" fue suficiente para calmarme —continúa—. Incluso aunque después me amenazaras con gas pimienta.

Dejo salir una suave risa.

Me acerca más, atrapándome contra él con nuestras manos unidas a mi espalda.

»Y luego te sentaste junto a mí. Tomaste mi mano. Fuiste con un completo extraño al hospital y te quedaste con él toda la noche.

—Parte de la noche —le recuerdo—. Te fuiste, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero no quería hacerlo. Eso debe contar para algo, ¿no es cierto? —Inclinándose, besa mi cuello, luego mi oreja. Siento sus labios moverse contra mi lóbulo—. Había algo especial en ti desde el inicio. Fuiste alguien fácil con quien hablar.

—Irritar, quieres decir.

Ríe y su aliento sopla contra la piel detrás de mi oreja.

Me estremezco.

—Eso también. Me gustó hablar contigo.

—Irritarme —corrijo. Sé que ambos estamos sonriendo cuando nuestras mejillas se tocan. La suya está rugosa por la barba y cálida. Froto mi mejilla contra la de él.

—Me gustabas. Me gustas —clarifica—. Todo acerca de ti.

Cierro los ojos, frotándome contra él como un gato extremadamente amigable. Mis huesos transformándose casi en una masilla. Quiero enredarme en él. Nunca será lo suficientemente cerca.

—Esa también es la razón por la que quería alejarte. No te quería envuelta en este enredo. No quería que salieras lastimada. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que lo hicieras. Mira lo que pasó en lo de Jasper.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Pero no salí lastimada. —Soltando su mano, paso la mía recientemente libre por su cabello a su nuca y presiono nuestras cabezas juntas—. Incluso aunque lo estuviera, no me arrepentiría. No me arrepentiría de nada.

Tomando su antebrazo, él inclina la cabeza para capturar mis labios. El beso es duro pero casto, como si simultáneamente le doliera y le diera placer.

Cuando lo termina, descansa su frente contra la mía justo cuando recuerdo que tengo un lugar al que ir.

—Jasper.

Me separo y él abre los ojos.

—No, soy Edward.

Y él ha vuelto, damas y caballeros.

—Basta. —Golpeo su hombro—. Es solo que recordé que Jasper me está esperando para ayudarle a limpiar. Se supone que tendría que haber estado ahí hace media hora. Probablemente esté preocupado de que no haya llegado aún. —Me muevo de la cama para buscar mi teléfono, enviándole a Jas un texto rápido de que sigo viva cuando lo encuentro en dónde lo dejé en el buró.

Me quito la pijama frente a Edward mientras él se sienta en un costado de la cama, mirándome intensamente todo el tiempo mientras me visto.

Me sigue hacia la sala de estar, sentándose en el sofá mientras me cepillo los dientes y tomo mis cosas.

Se pone de pie, acercándose a mí cuando finalmente estoy lista para irme.

—Luces hermosa —me dice.

No le creo ni una palabra.

—Me veo horrible.

—Horriblemente hermosa.

—Ja, ja —me río falsamente en su dirección.

Toma mi rostro, dejando otro beso en mis labios antes de abrir la puerta.

—Después de ti.

—Espera. ¿En dónde estarás hoy? ¿Te veré? ¿Vendrás esta noche? —le pregunto, sonando como una acosadora nivel cinco.

Él rápidamente calma mis preocupaciones.

—Oh, iré contigo a limpiar. Hasta que esta mierda termine no saldrás de mi vista.

Si la situación fuera diferente, hubiera discutido fuertemente con él por eso. Dado que no lo es, no tengo ningún problema en absoluto con eso.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**Esal, Melina, Mar91, LeonaSt, Pili, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, almacullenmasen, terewee, Yoliki, miop, Marie Sellory, carolaap, sandy56, jupy, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, patymdn, angryc, krisr0405, Mariana Alai, Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Leah De Call, Adriu, somas, Kriss21, lizdayanna y el Guest :) **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	24. Capítulo 24

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Fiel a su palabra, Edward me sigue y entro a su auto.

De camino a la tienda de Jasper, él accede a detenerse por café, rodeando la calle tres veces en busca de un lugar de estacionamiento para poder entrar conmigo.

No tengo quejas sobre esto, excepto del hecho de que siento que he sido reclutada en un programa de protección de testigos en lugar de salir con mi… ¿amigo especial? ¿Novio? ¿Le hemos puesto ya una etiqueta a esto?

La palma de Edward está sobre mi espalda baja mientras esperamos. Inclinándome hacia su costado, lo miro y abro la boca para preguntar qué somos exactamente para el otro cuando llaman nuestra orden.

Alejándose de mí por un nanosegundo, Edward toma las bebidas. Luego su mano está en mi espalda de nuevo, guiándome hacia la salida. Parece relajarse un poco una vez que estamos en el auto de nuevo.

—Y… —comienzo y luego me detengo.

—Y… —repite Edward, mirándome y luego al camino. Espera mientras ordeno mis pensamientos y decido cómo quiero decir esto.

—¿Qué somos exactamente? —pregunto, decidiendo ir directo al punto.

Sí. Es bueno ser directa.

—Bueno, somos personas. Dos personas extremadamente atractivas.

Oh por Dios.

Ruedo los ojos.

Es bueno ser directa a menos que esté hablando con este payaso.

Cerrando los ojos, tomo un respiro y luego los abro. Como si preguntar la primera vez no hubiera sido lo suficientemente difícil.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué somos para el otro? Por ejemplo, cuando Jasper pregunte, ¿simplemente estamos pasando el rato y divirtiéndonos? ¿Somos amigos, amigos con beneficios? —Sus cejas se alzan ante esta opción—. O… ¿soy tu novia? —añado, mi voz se vuelve más suave.

Edward me mira de nuevo. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro hasta que tiene que mirar el camino frente a él.

Casi me arrepiento de preguntar hasta que finalmente él habla.

—Todas esas cosas suenan bien para mí.

Internamente gruño.

—Pero si tuviera que escoger… —Se encoge de hombros, enfocándose en el camino mientras da una vuelta. El suspenso me está matando—. Me iría por novia —finalmente contesta, sus ojos se mantienen al frente.

Me siento toda cálida en el interior, no necesariamente esperando que eligiera esa, o al menos esperando que le diera vueltas al asunto un poco más de tiempo como usualmente hace.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo me llamarías? ¿Amigo, amigo con beneficios? —Me lanza una rápida y siniestra sonrisa—. O…

Novio. Definitivamente.

—Oh, no lo sé. Todas suenan muy bien para mí. —Juego con él, mirando por la ventana—. Pero si tuviera que escoger, me iría por… Mm. —Arrugo la nariz, pensativa—. Chico que me vuelve loca.

Miro para descubrir una sonrisa en su perfil.

Estirándose entre nosotros, él toma mi mano y mueve nuestros dedos. Los descansa en su regazo.

—Entonces está decidido. Soy tu novio.

Justo cuando acabamos de declarar nuestro compromiso con el otro, hemos llegado a la tienda de Jasper.

Edward se estaciona y luego le da un beso a mi mano antes de salir y guiarme hacia la tienda.

Jas levanta la mirada cuando la campana arriba de la puerta tintinea.

—Ah, me leíste la mente —dice, dejando su escoba y apresurándose cuando ve los cafés. Toma un gran sorbo del suyo, mirando a mi compañero. Bajando su vaso, lo señala—. ¿Quién es él?

Rascándome un lado de mi nariz, miro a Edward.

—Uh, este es, uh, mi novio, Edward.

Sonrío de forma tímida, sintiéndome como una pequeña y tonta chica pero, al mismo tiempo, amando como suena.

—Quieres decir… espera, así que… ¿este es el chico? ¿El que llevaste a casa esa noche? ¿Del que me has contado? —pregunta Jasper, una mirada de divertida incredulidad en su rostro.

Estoy segura que Edward está amando esto.

Le doy a Jasper una gran sonrisa que le dice que cierre la boca.

—Como sea… Edward, él es el dueño de Jas Glass. Mi jefe y buen amigo, Jasper.

Los hombres intercambian saludos y se dan la mano. Jasper deja salir una risa y sacude la cabeza.

Internamente gimo, tomando de mi late con un shot extra de café mientras se van y toman una escoba, poniéndose a trabajar.

Jasper está callado como siempre mientras trabaja diligentemente para limpiar todo el vidrio.

Edward está de coqueto, quedándose cerca de mí y lanzándome sonrisas burlonas cuando pasa junto a mí. Para la tercera vez, se pega a mí, agachándose para susurrar en mi oído.

—Y, ¿has hablado de mí, eh?

—¿Quién dijo que fue algo bueno? —Le doy un codazo en las costillas. Él besa mi sien y luego se dirige a la dirección opuesta con su escoba.

Con los tres llenos de cafeína, el lugar luce sin una mancha y prácticamente vacío de inmediato. Es casi final y depresivo.

—Edward, si me pudieras ayudar a cargar este barril al fondo y llevarlo a mi camioneta, solo reutilizaré estas piezas más tarde para hacer algo nuevo. —Jasper se encoge de hombros, siendo el pilar de la fuerza emocional y optimismo.

Edward asiente, tomando el otro lado de uno de los barriles. Después de que han desaparecido al fondo, la campanilla suena. Mi corazón se encoge. Me llevo las manos al pecho, girándome para encontrar a Alice. Tiene al pequeño Anthony todo cubierto y sujeto a su frente.

—Alice, me asustaste.

—Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo.

—Está bien, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Bajo mi brazo a mi costado.

Alice mira alrededor del lugar mientras viene a pararse frente a mí.

—Billy me dijo lo que hizo. Quería devolverte estos. —Extiende los aretes que el chico grasiento, Billy, robó para ella.

—Oh, bueno, gracias. Estoy segura que Jasper lo apreciará.

Asiente ausentemente, mirando a su alrededor a lo que queda de las creaciones de Jasper. Se ha dirigido a un mostrador en particular para cuando los chicos vuelven.

—¿Ali? —dice Edward tan pronto como la ve—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡T! —Corre hacia él, casi aplastando al bebé con un abrazo—. Lamento tanto lo de Billy. Él viene de vez en cuando. Pero lo juro, es solo para ver al bebé.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Se supone que debes hacerlo si es que regresa, Al.

Frunciendo el ceño, mira hacia Anthony.

—Dijo que se llevaría a Anthony si te decía. Dijo que nunca lo vería de nuevo. No podría soportarlo si lo hiciera. Simplemente no podría. Lo siento.

Edward pone una mano en su hombro.

—Él no haría tal cosa. No lo dejaría. Si me hubieras dicho que estaba en la ciudad, lo podría haber echado y quizá podríamos haber evitado este desastre. —Extiende los brazos.

Ella asiente, sintiéndose regañada. Es un poco injusto por parte de Edward poner toda la culpa en ella. Le lanzo una mirada que le dice eso cuando Alice se gira hacia Jasper, pidiendo su perdón.

—No te preocupes por eso. Difícilmente es tu culpa. ¿Lo es? No —le asegura a ella y al pequeño Anthony con una inesperada voz de bebé. Acariciando el cabello de Anthony, él les ofrece una amable sonrisa.

Odio interrumpir su adorable momento cuando aclaro mi garganta.

—¿Cómo es que Billy sabía quién era yo, Alice?

Se gira hacia mí mientras Jasper continúa haciéndole gestos al bebé. ¿Quién diría que fuera tan paternal?

—Me dijo que había estado vigilando la casa. Cuando vio a T salir el otro día, lo siguió hasta tu casa. Te reconoció de tu visita con Victoria. Me preguntó quién eras. —Se encoge de hombros—. Solo pensé que tenía curiosidad acerca de quién había estado visitando. Nunca pensé…

—Está bien, Alice. De verdad. Nadie te está culpando. —Estamos culpando a ese bastardo grasiento tuyo.

Asiente en entendimiento, girándose hacia Jasper para que puedan maravillarse por su hijo durante más tiempo.

Edward cruza la tienda para ponerse frente a mí con una mirada de urgencia.

—Necesitamos encontrarnos con Laurie.

—¿En la biblioteca? —pregunto, exponiendo que lo espié una vez.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—No eres el único con habilidades escondidas.

Sacude la cabeza, guardando su teléfono. Interrumpiendo un intenso juego de dónde está el bebé, les anunciamos a Alice y Jasper que tenemos que irnos. Me siento un poco extraña por dejar a Jas solo con ella. ¿Y si el chico regresa?

Jasper no luce preocupado. De hecho, luce como si se la estuviera pasando muy bien. Se ríen con fuerza mientras salimos al helado frío. Los miro reír a través del ventanal hasta que Edward me ordena que entre al auto.

Estoy exhausta para cuando mi trasero toca el asiento del copiloto. Me recargo y cierro los ojos, sonriendo cuando siento a Edward tomar mi mano. Besando mis nudillos, la deja sobre su muslo.

* * *

Antes de darme cuenta, estamos en la calle de enfrente de la biblioteca de la universidad. Edward se inclina hacia mí, abre la guantera y saca una pistola.

Mis ojos se ensanchan mientras él mueve los cartuchos o el seguro o lo que sea que hagas con una pistola antes de meterla en sus pantalones.

No tengo tiempo de cuestionar su necesidad por ella justo ahora. Honestamente, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Estoy segura de que la respuesta solo hará que me sienta más enferma de lo que ya lo hago.

—Mantente cerca de mí —dice, y accedo con un asentimiento porque, por supuesto que lo haré. ¿Está bromeando?

—Bien, vamos.

Dejando las llaves en el auto, ambos salimos al mismo tiempo. Caminamos sin palabras hacia la entrada principal.

No hay tanta gente como la noche que lo seguí aquí. La ausencia de ruido de fondo hace que mis oídos zumben. Mis nervios van a consumirse. Quiero estirarme por la mano de Edward pero no sé si debería hacerlo o no. Esta mierda de espionaje es demasiado nueva para mí.

Como si pudiera sentir mi necesidad, Edward ciegamente se estira por la mía. Tomo su mano, los dedos en mi otra mano se envuelven firmemente alrededor de su muñeca. Mis ojos están pegados a su nuca mientras rápidamente caminamos al fondo.

Uso su fuerza para mantenerme en pie mientras descendemos algunas escaleras y giramos en el pasillo en donde encontré a Edward la última vez.

Laurie ya está ahí, luciendo como un estudiante común en una sudadera y jeans. Edward y él se estrechan las manos y luego se abrazan. Él me mira con un par de los ojos azules más claros. El oscuro tono de su piel los hace brillar bajo la luz fluorescente.

—¿Es ella? —pregunta Laurie, señalándome. Él se separa, golpeando el estómago de Edward con una mano—. ¿Es ella con quién has estado engañándome? —Su rostro serio se transforma en una gran sonrisa—. Nah, solo estoy jugando. Tengo que darle mierda a mi chico, ¿sabes? Oh, es tan difícil dejarte. Ooh, no puedo esperar para verte —bromea Laurie con voz de chica. Besa el aire en una rápida sucesión y luego se ríe—. Ven aquí, chica. —Extiende los brazos hacia mí. Camino con una sonrisa reacia y lo abrazo—. Cualquier amiga de Masen es amiga mía.

Una vez que Edward ha terminado de estar parado y sonriendo burlonamente, finalmente me salva, separándome de Laurie y atrayéndome a su lado. Con un brazo detrás de su espalda, me aferro a él.

Escucho cuidadosamente mientras Edward explica la situación por completo. Laurie está de acuerdo con que o su identidad falsa ha sido descubierta o que lo será pronto y no podrá volver a entrar. Es demasiado riesgoso.

—Así que, estoy pensando que deberías llevarla a tu lugar. Sabes cuál.

Edward asiente.

—Bien. —Laurie le da un par de llaves—. Estaré en contacto.

Luego un estruendo se escucha. Suena como si alguien hubiera lanzado un petardo. Mis manos van a cubrir mis orejas. Edward me pone frente a él, rodeándome con su cuerpo justo cuando otro hace eco en el aire. Algo golpea el estante de metal junto a nosotros y me agacho, entendiendo todo.

Todo a mi alrededor sucede en cámara lenta mientras Laurie saca su arma.

Edward está gritando pero no puedo escucharlo por todos los disparos que el tirador sigue soltando. Me estremezco mientras páginas de un libro vuelan por encima de mi cabeza. Estoy segura que estamos muertos hasta que Edward me toma de la cintura y me pone de pie. Cubriendo mi espalda, me guía hacia la parte más lejana de los estantes.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Sal de aquí ahora! ¡Vete! ¡Ahora! —grita Laurie, disparando unas rondas y abriéndonos camino.

La cámara lenta se transforma en alta velocidad. Edward me guía hacia un pasillo en donde se encuentra una salida de empleados que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.

Abriendo la puerta, vamos de lluvia de balas a lluvia de verdad. Un monzón de agua helada pica mi piel mientras corremos. Mi cabello está empapado en segundos. Mi abrigo está igual para cuando llegamos al auto que Laurie quería que tomáramos.

Edward toma mi brazo para detenerme. Abriendo la puerta del conductor, me empuja hacia el asiento del pasajero para que pueda entrar y arrancar al auto. Lo enciende y las llantas giran mientras él sale del estacionamiento.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te dispararon? —pregunta él.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

Me aferro a la manija de la puerta, mis uñas en mi otra mano se entierran en la palanca de velocidad mientras Edward conduce rápido.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto, pero él no contesta, solo revisa el espejo retrovisor antes de meterse a otro callejón y finalmente detenerse en un garaje. Apaga el auto mientras la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros.

Sin decir una palabra, se sale. Lo miro rodear el auto y abrir la puerta para mí. Me ofrece su mano y la tomo, dejando que me saque del auto y del garaje hasta que estamos en la lluvia de nuevo, cobijados por un jardín cercado.

Envuelvo mis brazos a mi alrededor mientras él abre el seguro de la puerta trasera de la pequeña y blanca casa.

Para cuando entramos, ambos estamos empapados. Tiemblo mientras él desabrocha mi abrigo y me lo quita. Lo deja caer al suelo, sus manos yendo por el borde de mi suéter. Automáticamente estiro los brazos para que él lo remueva también, junto con mis jeans, botas y, finalmente, mis calcetines.

Girándome, me mira todo el cuerpo. Lo permito, asumiendo que está asegurándose de que no tenga heridas que no siento aún. No puedo sentir mucho, excepto sus manos en mí. Están por todos lados. Brazos, cintura, piernas, espalda. Acunan mi barbilla, inclinándose, mira mis ojos hasta que reacciono estirándome y envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de sus muñecas.

Sostiene mi mirada por un momento antes de remover sus manos y quitar su suéter. La pistola resalta por la pretina de sus jeans. La miro mientras él la remueve, tocando algunas cosas antes de dejarla en la mesa junto a nosotros. Sus zapatos, calcetines y jeans son los siguientes en irse, luego sus manos vuelven a mi cara. La gira del arma para que, en su lugar, me enfoque en él. Mis manos vuelan para descansar en sus antebrazos. Ambos nos quedamos parados ahí en nuestra ropa interior.

—No pretendía arrastrarte a esto —dice, sonando dolorido, buscando en mis ojos. La intimidad me saca de mi trance.

—Lo sé. —Mi voz se mantiene suave pero la sensibilidad comienza a volver a mi cuerpo. Siente a Edward.

Paso mis manos por sus brazos y su espalda, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, esperando que ambos entremos en calor. Descansando mi cabeza contra su pecho, cierro los ojos y él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, manteniéndome cerca.

Incluso aunque probablemente no estemos seguros, se siente como si lo estuviéramos, aquí en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, miop, Tecupi, freedom2604, almacullenmasen, jupy, Esal, Mar91, Pili, LeonaSt, LucyGomez, liduvina, Leah De Call, Yoliki, lizdayanna, carolaap, Mariana Alai, somas, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, NarMaVeg, Gabriela Cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, Adriu, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, angryc y el Guest :)**

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	25. Capítulo 25

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Relámpagos resuenan por el oscuro cielo. Sacuden las paredes de la pequeña casa en la que Edward y yo nos escondemos.

Me estremezco, apretando mi agarre alrededor de su cintura. Él besa mi cabeza, pasando sus manos por mis brazos mientras miro a nuestro alrededor.

La cocina y la sala de estar toman una habitación. El color marrón del sofá de cuero, las mesas y los gabinetes de madera contrastan con las paredes blancas. No hay decoraciones. Puedo ver el pequeño baño y la habitación. El colchón está sin edredón.

—Aún tienes frío. Espera, déjame encender la calefacción. —Toma mis brazos y lo suelto, notando como mis dedos se sienten húmedos. Mirando hacia mi mano izquierda, la encuentro cubierta de sangre.

Mis ojos van hasta la espalda desnuda de Edward mientras él ajusta el termostato y veo de dónde viene la sangre.

Edward.

Le dispararon.

Frotando sus palmas, sopla entre sus manos y camina hacia mí como si ni siquiera lo sintiera.

—Estás… estás sangrando. Te dispararon. Oh… oh por Dios. —Comienzo a asustarme. Alzando su brazo, lo rodeo. Mis manos van a detener el sangrado. Tengo que aplicar presión. El sangrado necesita presión. Oh Dios.

—Oye, oye. No es nada —dice él.

—¿Nada? ¡Te dispararon! ¡Estás sangrando! —Miro alrededor en busca de algo que pueda presionar contra la herida pero el lugar está vacío. No hay sábanas o almohadas—. ¿Tienes gasas o vendas o algo? Necesitamos cubrir esto e ir al hospital.

Hay una vibración bajo mis dedos. Miro para ver a Edward riéndose.

—¿Crees que es divertido? ¿Sangrar hasta la muerte te divierte? —pregunto.

Edward se gira para tomar mi brazo y me pone frente a él.

—No es nada. La bala me rozó. No voy a sangrar hasta la muerte. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, hay un kit de primeros auxilios bajo el lavabo del baño.

Asiento, corriendo hacia el baño. Encuentro el kit bajo el lavabo como él dijo. Caminando de vuelta, remuevo sus contenidos hasta que encuentro antiséptico, gasa y cinta.

Con las manos temblorosas, dejo el kit en el sofá.

—Gírate —ordeno.

Edward obedece sin protestar, estremeciéndose cuando pongo el antiséptico en su espalda. La limpio para encontrar un simple rasguño y me relajo un poco. Acomodando una gasa, paso mi mano por el vendaje un par de veces para asegurarme de que se quede en su lugar antes de recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. Envuelvo mis manos con sangre alrededor de su cintura.

—Aquí estaremos seguros. Nadie sabe acerca de este lugar. —Trata de hacerme sentir mejor. Pero no funciona mucho.

—¿Solo Laurie?

Él asiente.

—Solo él.

—¿En dónde estamos? ¿O no se supone que lo sepa?

—Es una de mis propiedades.

Mi cabeza se alza ante eso.

—¿Una de ellas?

Edward asiente.

—Sí, poseo unas cuantas. Esta, un departamento en Loop y la casa de mi mamá.

—¿Cómo puedes pagar todas? —pregunto, completamente atónita.

Edward se gira en mis brazos y quita el cabello mojado de mis hombros. Sus manos pasan por mis brazos a mi cintura. Presionando su pecho con el mío, se inclina para hablar en la curvatura de mi cuello.

—Esta y la de mi mamá estaban en proceso de ejecución hipotecaria. El banco prácticamente las estaba regalando. Estoy subarrendando el departamento por ahora, lo que usualmente pago con el dinero extra que recibo de rentar este lugar. Mi mamá aún vive en el otro.

Quién diría que él fuera tan… bueno en los bienes raíces. Y bueno con su mamá. Incluso cuando ella no ha sido buena con él.

—El último inquilino se acaba de mudar. Ya tengo a alguien que se mudará el mes siguiente.

—Guau.

—¿Qué? —Manteniendo sus manos en mi cintura, se endereza para mirarme.

—Nada. Es solo que estoy sorprendida. Realmente sabes lo que haces. —Hace tan solo unas cuantas semanas pensaba que él solamente era un perdedor narcotraficante que no me podía quitar de encima. Pero no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

—¿Y eso te sorprende?

—Bueno, sí. Considerando. —Supongo que debí haber sabido mejor. De lo que recientemente he aprendido de Edward, ha luchado para mejorar su situación.

Edward parece entender lo que digo sin ofenderse. Su cabeza baja de nuevo a mi cuello, dejando pequeños besos por mi piel. Mi cuerpo instantáneamente se calienta, sus labios derritiendo el frío.

Miro la cama de nuevo y cierro los ojos cuando él suspira contra mí. Sé cómo se siente. Exhausto.

Hago un ruido contra su hombro, necesitando una larga siesta.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

—Esta noche de seguro. Tendremos que esperar y ver qué escucho mañana.

Asiento, estresándome un poco acerca de perder mis clases.

—Bien, por favor dime que tienes sábanas y cobijas, almohadas para poder dormir.

Tarareando, alza la cabeza y deja un beso en mi sien. Se dirige a la habitación y lo sigo, mirando mientras saca las cosas del clóset.

—Ayudaría, pero… —Alzo las manos. La mayor parte de la sangre se ha secado pero alguna aún está fresca y pegajosa.

—No, estoy bien. Solo déjame sacar esto y te limpiaremos.

Asintiendo, bajo los brazos a mi lado. En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera encargado del asunto y limpiado sola. Pero no quiero que Edward salga de mi vista.

Edward trabaja rápido con las sábanas, arrojando las cobijas por la cama junto con un par de almohadas. Una vez que ha terminado, me lleva al baño y abre la llave de la regadera.

—Es algo bueno que volviera a traer cosas después de cada inquilino. Algunos dejan las cosas pero la mayoría se las llevan con ellos. —Edward se encoge de hombros.

Odio a los idiotas ladrones.

Edward abre una nueva barra de jabón, luego saca una esponja y toalla, dejándolos sobre el escusado. Intenta darme un poco de privacidad pero tomo su muñeca para detenerlo.

—No. —En toda mi vida, no puedo recordar rogar por nada y le he rogado a este hombre que no me dejara dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Edward asiente. Libero su muñeca y me hace girarme. Sus dedos suavemente tocan el broche de mi sostén hasta que lo desabrocha. Lo dejo caer al suelo y luego me vuelvo a girar para encarar a Edward.

No besa mi estómago cuando baja mi ropa interior. No miro o lo toco cuando él se quita la suya.

No hay nada sexual acerca de él desnudándome pero la intimidad es muy elevada. Me siento más cercana a él en este momento de lo que lo hago con él dentro de mí. Aun así, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

Ajusta la temperatura de la ducha y luego entra, estirando la mano para ayudarme a entrar al cálido vapor.

El agua a nuestros pies se torna roja. Me estiro por el jabón pero Edward me lo gana, tomándolo antes de estirarse por mi mano. Miro mientras delicadamente lava mis manos, comenzando con los dedos y lentamente yendo hacia mis antebrazos.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Los cierro, dejándolas caer mientras echo la cabeza hacia atrás en un esfuerzo por ocultarlas. Pero Edward lo ve. Él sabe.

Entrando al vapor, envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me deja llorar en su pecho hasta que el agua se enfría y comienzo a temblar de nuevo.

Apenas y puedo funcionar para cuando él me ayuda a salir de la ducha. Me seca antes de envolverse en una toalla y cargarme a la habitación.

Quitando las cobijas, me deja en la cama y luego va por su arma antes de deslizarse junto a mí.

Trato de no pensar en cómo hay un arma asesina junto a nosotros en el buró. En su lugar me giro para mirarlo, casi tocando su nariz.

—Gracias. —Le ruego a Dios que mi aliento no sea tan malo.

—Cuando quieras. —Ni siquiera puedo oler el suyo.

Nos quedamos ahí por un rato, solo respirando y mirando, estudiando el rostro del otro.

Casi comienzo a llorar de nuevo, pensando en cómo si esa bala hubiera ido un centímetro en la dirección opuesta, él podría estar de vuelta en el hospital, yo sosteniendo su mano. Solo que esta vez, yo no habría sido capaz de esperar y llevarlo a casa.

Mi mano sale de las cobijas. Pongo mi palma en su mejilla y paso mi pulgar por su nariz y luego sus labios. Él la besa y sonrío por primera vez en lo que parece ser una eternidad. Tan solo fue esta mañana pero el movimiento se siente extraño.

No quiero hacer nada más que besarlo y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Quizá no estoy hecha para esta vida. Ráfagas de balas. Algunas de ellas golpeando a mi hombre.

Me paro en seco de la cama.

—¡Tu vendaje!

Edward me silencia, llevándome de vuelta a la cama para encararlo.

—Está bien.

—Pero se mojó. Necesito cambiarlo. ¿Qué pasa si se infecta?

—No se infectará —sonríe ante mi preocupación. Me alegra que lo encuentre tan divertido.

No tengo la fuerza para discutir con él. Sin embargo, mi palma sí cae en su mejilla un poco más fuerte que la última vez.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto.

Asiente.

—Sí.

Alzando la cabeza de la almohada, presiona sus labios con los míos, dejándome caer en la cama. Nuestras bocas se separan luego se tocan de nuevo con un par de castos besos antes de que él se separe, sosteniéndose de un brazo. Me sonríe.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Nada, es solo que…

—¿Es solo que qué? —Me siento, mirándolo.

Se sienta junto a mí. Sin mirarme a los ojos, pasa sus dedos por mi hombro.

—No lo sé. No estoy acostumbrado a que me cuiden, supongo. Nadie en realidad se ha preocupado. No hasta ti y… —Se encoge de hombros—. Me gusta. —Suelta una risa contra mi piel.

Me alegra que alguien lo haga. Tengo el presentimiento de que siempre me preocuparé por él. Demasiado. Tanto, que casi me matará si tengo que pasar por esto otra vez.

—Bueno, solo no vayas por ahí tratando de que te disparen por eso.

Ríe contra mi hombro, atrayéndome para estar acostada junto a él, su brazo bajo mi cabeza.

—¿Te han disparado antes? —pregunto, pasando mis dedos por su pecho desnudo.

—No y espero que nunca me pase.

Amén.

—Después de esto.

Estoy de acuerdo.

—Si te sirve de algo, te comportas como un campeón.

La sonrisa de Edward llega a sus ojos. Tomando mi mandíbula, presiona su boca fuerte contra la mía. Gruñe en lo que asumo es satisfacción antes de separarnos.

—Lo ves, es por esto que te amo.

Mi corazón y estómago compiten para ver quién puede saltar más alto.

No creo que se haya dado cuenta de lo que dijo dado que sigue sonriendo.

No digo nada de vuelta en caso de que no lo dijera en ese sentido. No podría soportar esa clase de rechazo justo ahora. No mientras esté desnuda. No estando atrapada en esta casa. No viniendo de él.

Los relámpagos se fueron pero la lluvia congelante aún golpea el techo y contra las ventanas. Me hace estremecerme y me acerco más a Edward, necesitándolo no solo a él sino a su calor.

Me cubre hasta los hombros, dejando uno de sus brazos fuera del edredón, sobre mi cadera.

Me acurruco en su cuello, respirando contra él mientras comienzo a dormirme.

Lo siguiente que sé, es de mañana y despierto por el sonido de una conversación afuera de la habitación.

Quitándome las cobijas, salgo de la cama, aferrándome a la toalla a mi alrededor mientras me acerco más.

Una de las voces es de Edward, estoy segura. Estoy casi segura que la otra es de Laurie. Le agradezco a Dios que haya salido con vida, debatiéndome entre salir incluso aunque no quiero ser vista en una toalla. Cuando Edward abre la puerta de la habitación y me encuentran escuchando, no tengo mucha opción al respecto.

—Bueno, miren quién finalmente despertó —dice Laurie, sosteniendo una de mis bolsas de viaje—. Supuse que querrías algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo… qué… te metiste en mi departamento? —digo finalmente, tomando la bolsa de sus manos.

—Nah, ese tipo pequeño y raro me dejó entrar.

—¿James? Me cuesta creer eso.

—Créelo. Tan pronto como mostré mi placa, se comportó como una silla de playa y se doblegó. —Laurie extiende las manos frente a él—. No te preocupes, no fisgoneé. Solo son unos cambios de ropa. Algunas playeras, esas cosas que las mujeres están llamando pantalones pero que realmente no lo son. —Asumo que se refiere a los leggings—. Un par de jeans. No iba a empacar esa pijama. De nada —dice eso hacia Edward.

Arrugo la nariz hacia él.

Sacude la cabeza, hablando por lo bajo.

—¿Qué clase de mujer adulta usa pijama de pingüinos? —pregunta, más para él que nosotros.

»Oh, y hay un par de calcetas, ropa interior...

—¿Revisaste mi ropa interior?

—Tuve que hacerlo. De otra forma hubiera tenido que adivinar tu talla y no voy a ir ahí. Mm-mm. —Sacude la cabeza—. Encontré, sin embargo, una necesidad que supe estarían felices de tener. —Guiña el ojo hacia Edward.

Mi ceja se alza. Abro la bolsa, busco, y saco un contenedor.

—¿Mis anticonceptivos? ¿Esa es la necesidad?

Con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, se encoge de hombros.

—¿No hay cepillo de dientes o de cabello? ¿No hay desodorante?

Edward alza la bolsa del supermercado.

—Tenemos algunas cosas aquí. No seas dura con él. Laurie es un hombre simple pero no es una completa causa perdida. Nos trajo un poco de comida también.

Laurie asiente con orgullo.

Tomo la bolsa de la mano de Edward y me dirijo al baño para tomar mi pastilla y me visto en una playera blanca que se amarra a la cadera y leggings negros mientras los chicos platican un poco más.

Cuando salgo Laurie está a punto de irse. Le agradezco por todo con tanta sinceridad como puedo. Reconoce el sentimiento con un movimiento de la mano y sale por la puerta.

—Y, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo prepararnos algo de tocino, huevo, pan tostado.

—Sí. Todo eso suena fantástico. Gracias. —Colapso en el sofá, mirando mientras Edward hace su magia en la cocina y haciendo una nota mental de intentar cocinar para él alguna vez.

Mis ojos viajan de sus músculos y vendaje en su espalda a los pants grises que están en sus caderas. Me muerdo el labio, mirando al techo, dándome cuenta de que Laurie tenía razón. Estoy feliz de que haya empacado mis anticonceptivos.

Me resisto de gemir mientras me siento. Poniéndome de pie, me acerco a Edward, dejando mis manos en ambos lados de su cintura, y beso su columna.

Me deja estar ahí detrás de él mientras cocina.

Una vez que termina, toma mis manos, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Después de unos momentos, le doy un apretón y me separo para tomar un plato. Dado que no hay mesa, terminamos comiendo en el sofá.

—Y, ¿qué dijo Laurie? ¿Sabe cuánto estaremos aquí? ¿Saben quién fue el tirador? ¿Lo atraparon?

—Estaremos aquí por lo menos otra noche. Quién sea que fuera el tirador se escapó, pero Laurie cree que estaba herido, así que estamos esperando oír de alguno de los hospitales de alrededor.

—¿Saben que deben llamarte?

—Sí —habla Edward alrededor de un pedazo de tocino—. Todos los hospitales están obligados a contactar al departamento de la policía local y reportar heridas de bala.

Asiento, separando mi pan tostado.

—Tiene sentido. —Meto un pedazo a mi boca y mastico—. ¿Está bien si mando mensajes o llamo mientras estamos aquí? Solo quiero hablar con Jasper y avisarle a Angela que estoy bien.

—Mientras no les digas dónde estamos, está bien.

—No lo haré. —No hay necesidad de mencionar las clases justo ahora. No tengo ninguna hasta mañana en la tarde. E incluso si me la pierdo, no será la gran cosa. Mi asistencia ha sido perfecta por los cuatro años que he estado ahí. Aun así, odio arruinar mi récord perfecto, incluso aunque tenga una excusa perfectamente legítima.

—Oye, no te lo había dicho, pero mi papá se retiró de la fuerza no hace mucho y está trabajando como I.P. Incluso es cazador de recompensas en su tiempo libre. —Me encojo de hombros—. Quizá él pueda ayudar a encontrar a este tipo. —Lo último que quiero hacer es llamar a mi padre, especialmente después de cómo lo traté el otro día. Pero si posiblemente puede ayudar, lo haré.

Con la boca llena, Edward asiente hasta que traga.

—Eso está bien. Pero pienso que mientras menos gente sepa, mejor. Además, no creo que la primera vez que conozca a tu padre deba ser bajo estas circunstancias. Tendría razón en odiarme.

—¿No recuerdas lo que te dije de él? ¿Su aventura con la mujer más joven que embarazó de gemelos…? Es cómo vivir en un episodio de Maury Povich*, solo que sabemos que él es el padre. No hay mucho espacio para juzgar.

—Quizá. Aun así preferiría no conocerlo el día después de que hice que le dispararan a su hija.

—Bien. Como sea.

Edward deja su plato en el suelo y se acerca a mí.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta estar aquí conmigo, día tras día, en mi pequeña casa de mierda? —Su voz es juguetona. Igual que su mano en mi rodilla.

—Sí. Pero también me gustaría irme en algún momento. Contigo, por supuesto.

—Lo sé. A mí también. Y te prometo que cuando lo hagamos, tendremos una cita de verdad.

Mi dedo hace círculos alrededor de su mano. Él gira su palma para jugar seductoramente con mis dedos.

—¿Qué dices? Tú y yo. Luz de las velas. Te recogeré como se supone que lo haga.

—Mm… —Eso suena bien—. Si alguna vez salimos de aquí.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí.

Deslizándose hacia mí, Edward deja mi plato en el suelo. Casi me quejo de que no había terminado cuando se inclina para capturar mis labios con los suyos. La presión inclina mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo lo sigue y Edward se desliza encima de mí, dejando sus caderas entre mis piernas.

Nos quedamos así por un rato. Sigo esperando que lo lleve más allá pero no lo hace. Solo sigue besándome, periódicamente pasando su lengua por la mía. Mis manos pasan por su espalda y los músculos de su brazo. Luego están en su cabello, detrás de su cabeza, bajando su boca más duro en la mía.

Gime, dejando mis labios solos y con cosquilleo cuando se levanta. Se quita de mí y está del otro lado del sofá en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo? ¿Mi aliento es malo? —pregunto, revisando en una mano.

Riendo, sacude la cabeza.

—Dios, no. —Se recarga en el sofá—. Eres perfecta. Sabes demasiado bien —dice hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te detuviste? Tomo los anticonceptivos. Siempre los tomo en la mañana así que ni siquiera me perdí de una dosis.

—No es eso. —Aún no me mira.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Has pasado por mucho en los últimos días. No quiero aprovecharme.

—Aprovecharte.

Asiente.

—¿De una chica que quiere dormir contigo y ya lo ha hecho múltiples veces?

—Quizá es diferente esta vez.

Estudio su perfil. Su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando mientras respira. Sus grandes manos están a cada uno de sus lados. Un brazo en el apoyabrazos del sofá, el otro en el centro de este.

En silencio, me pongo de pie, quitándome la playera una vez que estoy frente a él. Sus ojos aún están cerrados, las rodillas separadas. Me arrodillo entre ellas, dejando mis manos en sus muslos y él abre los ojos. Bajan a mis pechos desnudos, luego de nuevo a mi rostro y traga.

—Bella… —Apenas es un susurro. Se tensa mientras mis manos suben por sus muslos.

Lentamente las llevo a su cintura. Mis dedos se enredan bajo la pretina de sus pants. Jalo y él automáticamente alza las caderas, dejando que se los quite y los deje junto a mí.

Sentándome de nuevo sobre mis talones, lo miro. Sus ojos emiten un dudoso sentimiento de necesidad. Su respiración se acelera, sus dedos se entierran en el cuero debajo de ellos. El resto de él se queda perfectamente quieto como si cualquier movimiento repentino fuera a espantarme.

Mis ojos viajan hacia donde su erección descansa en la parte baja de su estómago. Mis manos cubren sus rodillas otra vez. Las bajo hacia la parte interna de sus muslos y de vuelta, enderezándome un poco. Inclinándome por la cintura, rozo su erección con el centro de mi pecho.

Edward frota su erección entre mis pechos mientras beso y lamo de su pecho a su estómago, dejándolo sin fricción en donde más lo necesita.

Edward maldice por lo bajo mientras mi boca lo deja y mis manos suben por sus muslos. Paso mis pulgares por sus bolas y masajeo la piel sensible justo detrás de ellas ligeramente hasta que el líquido pre-seminal sale de la punta de su polla y casi está retorciéndose.

Lamiendo mis labios, bajo mi boca, mirándolo a los ojos mientras mi lengua sale para probarlo. Cierro mis labios alrededor de la cabeza. Lucha con sus párpados mientras lo tomo más profundo en mi garganta.

—Mierda, Bella.

Perdiendo la batalla, cierra los ojos. Embiste, ahogándome un poco, y gime. El sonido va directo a mi centro y gimo también, tomándolo tan profundo como puedo antes de tragar a su alrededor.

—Oh…

Quitando sus dedos del sofá, Edward toca el borde de mi boca, sintiéndose entrar y salir. Pone su otra mano en mi nuca, ayudándome a moverme de la forma en que él quiere.

Manteniendo mi cabeza en su lugar, se mueve en mi garganta. Masajeo sus muslos y gimo a su alrededor, tragando duro cuando estimula mi reflejo de náusea.

—Uh, mierda… —Sus caderas se mueven en una corta y rápida sucesión. Él gime en advertencia, sus muslos tensándose bajo mis dedos. Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, empujándose un poco más profundo y de repente se queda quieto, viniéndose en mi garganta.

Cuando libera mi cabello, respiro con fuerza y él se disculpa, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Limpiándome los labios, sacudo la cabeza. Estoy demasiado excitada, rápidamente subiéndome a su regazo. Mi boca se engancha de su duro y necesitado beso. Sus cálidas manos se van a mis caderas. Sus labios se abren, permitiéndome pasar mi lengua sobre la suya y mostrarle cómo sabe.

Tengo el presentimiento de que le gusta cuando se inclina hacia delante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, perdido en el momento.

Comienzo a pensar que estar atrapada en esta vieja casa de mierda no será tan malo después de todo.

* * *

***Maury Povich:** Es el presentador del programa de entrevistas de prensa sensacionalista Maury.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias por la paciencia y a las chicas que dejaron su review! Gracias a: **

**liduvina, Mar91, terewee, Esal, Pili, almacullenmasen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Paola Lightwood, miop, freedom2604, angryc, Marie Sellory, MarianaAlai, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, somas, carolaap, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, sandy56, patymdn, tulgrita, Yoliki, jupy, lizdayanna, krisr0405, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, NarMaVeg, Kriss21, Tata XOXO y los Guest :) **

**Espero poder traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo, ya estamos cerca del final, por cierto ;) y por lo mientras, por favor no olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto :D**


	26. Capítulo 26

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Cálida piel toca la mía, despertándome de mi ligero sueño. Su palma viaja de mi muslo interno a mi cadera y abro las piernas, recibiendo su toque.

Las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido un borrón de caricias, piernas y lenguas enredadas, poco sueño. Básicamente he perdido la noción del tiempo, tratando de no enloquecer y estoy haciendo un maldito buen trabajo en eso. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es enfocarme en Edward y en cómo se siente, en cómo nos sentimos juntos.

Palmea mi centro, jugando en mi entrada con su dedo. Gimo y él lo introduce, acallando mi gemido con su boca.

Estoy dolorida pero me rehúso a decirle. De alguna forma, se siente peor cuando no está tocándome.

Sin dejar mi boca, se pone de rodillas y se acomoda entre las mías. Añade presión con su palma justo arriba de donde está su dedo y gimo de nuevo, solo que de placer esta vez.

Sus labios se van para besar perezosamente mi cuello y pecho para detenerse en mi pezón. Gimo cuando lo mete a su boca. Después, lame el otro para también meterlo en su boca.

Me estremezco debajo de él, casi ahí pero no del todo.

Mis respiraciones salen de manera entrecortada. La habitación gira y me siento mareada, ligera mientras su boca viaja más abajo, más allá de mi ombligo.

Se acomoda en su estómago en la cama. Su boca queda por encima de la unión de mis muslos, su cálido aliento es un cruel juego mientras continúa con su dedo en mí.

Cierro los ojos, cubriéndolos con mi brazo y tomando las sábanas con mi otra mano, jadeando cuando sus labios finalmente me tocan.

Besa castamente mi entrada, separándose después de cada beso hasta que pienso que quizá me vuelva loca.

Eso hace que su lengua sea mucho más satisfactoria cuando me prueba.

Esa probada es todo lo que toma y su boca está en mí, caliente y húmeda y oh tan buena. Cambia de rápida a lenta, llevándome al borde antes de quitarla.

Gimo, estirándome para tomarlo de la nuca y lo encuentro sonriendo burlonamente.

Me deja acomodarlo de nuevo, moviendo su lengua para que pueda moverme contra ella.

Comienza a moverse conmigo y jadeo, mi orgasmo apresurándose una vez que agarra ritmo.

Hay tanta presión que estoy a punto de estallar, luego lo hago, bajo su boca, estremeciéndome cada vez más.

Mi cabeza cae en la cama y mis ojos se cierran. Es físicamente imposible abrirlos hasta que Edward sube por mi cuerpo y se recuesta en su lado, removiendo mi cabello de mi rostro.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Su mirada pasa por mi rostro. Su pulgar pasa por mi labio inferior—. Te sientes tan bien. Es increíble lo bien que te sientes.

Me giro para mirarlo, mi mano viaja por debajo de su brazo para envolverse alrededor de su espalda.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —afirmo y cierro los ojos.

—Sabes bien también. —Sus labios tocan los míos, su lengua saliendo para darme una prueba. Si soy honesta, no veo por qué pero supongo que mi sabor es tan bueno para él como él lo es para mí, así que no lo cuestiono.

Además, tengo otras cosas en mente ahora.

—¿Has escuchado de tu capitán?

Sacude la cabeza.

—Nope, nada. Ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con la estación. —Sus cejas se fruncen, sus ojos mirando sus dedos bailar por mi piel.

—Qué extraño.

—Sí.

Se ha estado preocupando pero actúa como si no lo hiciera. Al principio, podía sentirlo, ahora puedo verlo en sus ojos.

—Quizá debamos salir e ir para allá —sugiero, preguntándome si sería lo peor. Laurie también ha estado desaparecido. Nos estamos quedando sin comida y no hay manera en la que coma atún.

—No lo sé. Quizá tengas razón. —Deja salir un audible suspiro—. Pero creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta la mañana. Es tarde y estoy cansado.

Accedo con un bostezo.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de poder caminar aún.

Eso complace a Edward. Me da una perezosa sonrisa, inclinándose mientras me acerco. Besa mi mejilla, luego la acaricia con su barba de tres días. Me hace chillar y enterrar la cabeza en su cuello en donde no puede alcanzarme y en donde me quedaré el resto de la noche. No toma mucho tiempo para que nos quedemos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Me despierto de golpe a la mitad de la noche como si hubiera escuchado un fuerte ruido. Alzando la cabeza, miro detrás de mí y hacia la sala, no viendo nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Convencida de que era en mi sueño, me acerco al costado de Edward de nuevo mientras la premisa de cada película de horror que he visto pasa por mi mente. Tuvo que haber sido un fantasma. No, fue un demonio alistándose para poseer mi cuerpo. Oh por Dios. ¿Qué tal si sigo soñando y Freddy Krueger está a punto de atraparme?

Lo intento pero no puedo volver a dormir. Intento algo que leí en un artículo hace un tiempo, parpadeando rápidamente por un minuto entero para cansar mis ojos. Funciona un poco pero mi vejiga lo arruina.

Suspirando, ruedo los ojos y quito las cobijas, tomando una de las playeras de Edward del piso de camino al baño.

Las luces de la calle brillan contra las cortinas, dándome suficiente luz para que pueda ver hacia donde voy. Pero la luz del baño casi me ciega cuando la enciendo. No puedo ver nada en el camino de vuelta a la habitación. Mis manos van hacia el sillón y sigo la parte trasera, yendo más lento cuando una extraña sensación me llena. Me detengo, alzando mi brazo en la oscuridad para encontrarme con el aire.

La extraña sensación se vuelve peor mientras más me quedo ahí. Desearía haber despertado a Edward para venir conmigo. No hay lugar en el que me gustaría estar más que a su lado, sana y salva. Lo escucho roncar ligeramente en la habitación. Me ayuda a recuperarme e ir a la dirección correcta.

Casi estoy ahí cuando el suelo truena detrás de mí. Antes de que pueda girarme alguien me toma por detrás. Lo golpeo con un codazo a las costillas pero es fuerte, demasiado fuerte y me envuelve en sus brazos sin problema. Mi cabeza se echa hacia atrás, golpeando su hombro en lugar de su rostro. Suelto un buen grito que despierta a Edward. Se sienta de inmediato, tomando su arma mientras la que tengo en la sien me silencia.

—Baja el arma —dice el tipo manteniéndome cautiva.

Edward alza la suya con la otra mano.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. La estoy bajando. —Lentamente la deja en el buró y alza las manos frente a él.

—Solo déjala ir. Soy yo al que quieres.

El tipo ríe.

—No es tan simple. Lo sabes.

El tipo retrocede en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Edward se pone de pie al lado de la cama.

—¡Siéntate! —grita el tipo en mi oído, apuntando el arma hacia Edward. Me remuevo y él la pone de vuelta en mi sien.

—Debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Algo que quieras —suplica Edward.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito. —Frota su mejilla contra la mía. Me estremezco y él se ríe, llevándome hacia la puerta de nuevo.

Edward quiere moverse pero se contiene.

—Por favor. Solo piénsalo. Sé que Marcus no te paga lo suficiente. No para pagar ese hábito.

—Tendré suficiente de por vida después de esto. De todos modos, probablemente no viva mucho.

—Puedo darte más. Vender lo que no consumas. —Edward se encoge de hombros como si fuera así de fácil—. Puedes vivir como un rey hasta que ese día llegue. Piénsalo.

El tipo se queda en silencio y quieto. Asumo que está considerando la oferta de Edward.

—Marcus me mataría.

—No si no puede encontrarte.

El tipo se queda en silencio de nuevo. Hay un duro golpe y suelta el arma, yéndose hacia delante. Me muevo mientras el tipo cae al suelo y miro detrás de mí.

—¿Papá? —No puedo creer lo que veo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. ¿Papi? —pregunto de nuevo, saltando y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me aferro a él, temblando como una hoja en un árbol. Sus brazos me rodean. Me sostiene, mis piernas colgando como solía hacer cuando era pequeña.

La brisa de la puerta abierta me recuerda que no estoy completamente vestida. Lo suelto y él me deja ir, asegurándose de que esté cubierta, luego limpia las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste en dónde encontrarnos? —pregunto, tratando de controlarme y dejar de llorar mientras Edward esposa al idiota que me tenía a punta de pistola.

—No fue difícil. —Frunce el ceño sobre mi hombro hacia Edward—. ¿Quieres ponerte una playera, hijo? Y tú. Ve a ponerte unos pantalones —dice, oficialmente mortificándome—. Luego ambos se reúnen conmigo aquí. —Papá cierra la puerta principal y se dirige hacia la sala de estar.

Tomo el brazo de Edward y lo apresuro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Susurro una disculpa mientras me pongo un par de leggings y me quito la playera de Edward, arrojándosela una vez que encuentro la mía enredada en las sábanas. Edward parece estar avergonzado, luchando con su playera. Prácticamente tengo que ayudarlo cuando él quiere ponérsela al revés.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —pregunto.

Edward me mira, sus ojos ligeramente ensanchados.

—Ese es tu papá afuera. Tu papá. Ambos estamos semi-desnudos. Estás usando mi playera y nada más. Pude ver tu trasero mientras estabas abrazándolo.

—Lo sé. —Jesús, lo sé—. Lo siento. No tenía idea de que aparecería por aquí. —¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—¿Así que no lo llamaste?

—¡No! —susurro-grito—. Dijiste que no lo hiciera, así que no lo hice. No tengo idea de cómo lo descubrió.

Edward claramente está frustrado y tan incómodo con la situación como yo lo estoy. Pasando sus manos lentamente por su rostro, se queja y luego las pasa por su cabello.

—Bien, supongo que estoy listo. Vamos.

Entramos a la sala lenta y silenciosamente. Papá señala el sofá y nos sentamos. Arroja un fólder lleno de documentos hacia Edward. Con rápidos reflejos, él lo toma.

—Edward Anthony Masen. Segundo hijo de Elizabeth Masen. Padre desconocido. —Miro a Edward, quien está mirando el fólder. Mi papá sabe todo, probablemente más que yo. Que Edward es policía, por cuánto tiempo ha estado encubierto, qué propiedades tienes. Incluso tiene un reporte de crédito.

—¿Cómo es que sabes quién es y que estaba con él? —pregunto, un poco asustada incluso aunque básicamente salvó mi vida.

—Jasper llamó. —Se pone las manos en las caderas—. Dijo que llevaste a un tipo a la tienda y estaba preocupado por ti. Parece que tenía todas las razones para estarlo. —No puedo soportar cuando se pone las manos en las caderas. Lo hace ver incluso más arrogante por ser el héroe del día.

—No solo encontré en dónde estás, encontré al mafioso que buscas.

Mafioso.

¿Qué es esto? ¿1920 en Nueva York?

—¿Marcus? ¿Encontraste a Marcus? —pregunta Edward, alzando la vista de los papeles.

Papá asiente hacia el piso.

—Síp. Y al tipo que arruinó tu encubierta también.

Edward mira a mi papá y luego pasa unas cuantas páginas más. Deteniéndose, toma el fólder, las fosas nasales dilatándose.

—Ese hijo de... —Se contiene de maldecir frente a mi papá, sacudiendo la cabeza en su lugar.

Curiosa, miro por encima de Edward. Pongo mi mano en el antebrazo de Edward antes de dirigirme a papá.

—¿Estás seguro de que es él?

Asiente una vez.

—¿De verdad? La fotografía está un poco borrosa. Bueno, podría ser cualquiera —trato de razonar, pero Edward me detiene.

—Es él, Bella. Nos encontramos con él cuando usaba esa ropa. Mira la fecha. No hay duda, ese es Laurie. Y el tipo con él es Kai, la mano derecha de Marcus.

—Mmhm. La obtuve de una cámara de vigilancia —añade papá.

Hay un gemido desde detrás del sofá. Papá casualmente camina hacia allá y golpea al tipo de Marcus para desmayarlo de nuevo.

—De alguna forma este amigo tuyo bloqueó tu número no solamente del celular de tu capitán sino también de la estación de policía. Asumo que no has sido capaz de contactarte o ya lo habrías hecho a estas alturas.

Edward asiente.

—Sí bueno, Kai aún está en la ciudad pero Marcus se fue para Italia hace tres días. Viaja bajo el alías de Aro Vulturi. Tiene una caja de depósito llena de pasaportes, cada uno con una identidad diferente.

Edward mira todas las fotos de los pasaportes que de alguna forma papá tomó.

¿Hay algo que él no pueda hacer?

—Se está quedando en el Hotel Bettoja Mediterráneo. —Papá dice el nombre pero también hay un itinerario en el fólder, para saber de qué está hablando—. Estará ahí hasta el domingo. —Encogiéndose de hombros, se rasca el bigote—. Y no lo dejaré ahí cuando está buscando a mi pequeña. Así que, ¿vienes? De todas formas, iré.

Lo miro y después a Edward, de Edward a él. No puede estar hablando en serio.

—Incluso si lo encontramos, no tenemos jurisdicción —razona Edward.

Papá sonríe burlonamente.

—Tengo amigos en altos puestos, hijo. No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Edward está callado, mirando su regazo antes de mirarme. Mantiene su mirada en mí mientras habla.

—Será peligroso. —Mira a papá—. Peleará. Sus hombres pelearán. Ellos han muerto por menos.

—No lo dudo.

Trago el nudo en mi garganta, mis ojos aún en Edward.

Asiente.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Supongo que haremos esto. —Edward palmea su regazo y luego se pone de pie, extendiendo la mano hacia papá.

Salto antes de que tenga tiempo de estrecharla.

—Espera. —No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto—. Papá, lo que sabes acerca de Edward está solo en estas páginas. Pero yo lo conozco. Lo amo. —Veo la cabeza de Edward alzarse para mirar mi perfil. Miro su rostro dudoso y luego a mi papá. Quizá no fue el mejor momento pero tenía que decirlo—. No puedo dejarlo ir hasta que me prometas que saldrá con vida de esto. Que ambos lo harán.

Siento la mano de Edward rozar la mía. La agarro, mirando mientras nos las tomamos y luego de vuelta a él.

Su ceño fruncido se suaviza un poco, la tensa línea de su boca se transforma en una ligera sonrisa. Su mirada baja a mis labios y de nuevo sube a mis ojos otra vez.

Me pregunto si quiere besarme tanto como yo quiero besarlo. Pero eso está fuera de lugar cuando mi papá se aclara la garganta. Rompemos el contacto visual para mirarlo.

—Sabes que no puedo...

—Promételo.

No me mira a los ojos cuando lo hace. Incluso aunque sé que es una promesa vacía, dejo que se estrechen las manos.

De inmediato, nos ponemos a trabajar, planeando vuelos y hospedajes pero, más importante, su plan de ataque.

Peleo con ellos cuando se rehúsan a llevarme, argumentando que estaría más segura si estoy con ellos.

Edward trata de suplicar. Papá intenta refutar mi decisión con sus inefectivas tácticas de miedo. Me mantengo firme, ganándole a Edward al final.

Papá está furioso con ambos para cuando se va, dejándonos saber que alguien vendrá a recoger al tipo que sigue en el suelo antes de salir con una mirada y refunfuño reprobatorio.

La próxima vez que lo veo, estamos abordando el avión.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Mar91, Brillo de las Estrellas, somas, Pili, Tecupi, terewee, sandy56, freedom2604, Paola Lightwood, Brenda Cullenn, angryc, miop, Gabriela Cullen, Leah De Call, MarianaAlai, alejandra1987, carolaap, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, almacullenmasen, krisr0405, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, jupy, Yoliki, NarMaVeg, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, patymdn, Kriss21 y el Guest :) **

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia :´) espero disfrutaran el capítulo, no olviden dejar su review y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	27. Capítulo 27

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Estoy más emocionada de lo que debería por este viaje a Italia. Nunca he estado fuera del país. Pero no es como si fuera un viaje de placer, dado que nuestras vidas están en riesgo.

Mi emoción se convierte en pesadez una vez que el avión comienza a moverse. No importa cuántas veces haya viajado; nunca me acostumbraré a la sensación del despegue. Nunca. Solo que esta vez, tengo la mano de alguien para sujetar. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de sujetar el descansabrazos.

Sintiendo mi incomodidad, Edward toma mis dedos uno por uno y los entrelaza con los suyos. No ayuda. Incluso cuando aprieto tan fuerte como puedo.

—Y, cuéntame acerca de lo que dijeron tus profesores al saber que te perderías las clases. —Edward intenta distraerme mientras el avión incrementa su velocidad por la pista.

—Siempre y cuando regresemos el lunes, solamente me perderé Historia del Arte. Mi profesora en realidad estaba emocionada al respecto. Me dio unos cuantos lugares que simplemente tengo que ver —digo en tono burlón y sonrío hacia Edward antes de continuar—. Dijo que podía escoger uno de los lugares y escribir un ensayo de quinientas palabras por créditos extra dado que me perderé una pequeña porción de información que estará en el examen final.

—Eso fue bastante progresivo de su parte.

—Mm, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella. Su progresividad.

Mirando por la ventana, veo que estamos a salvo en el aire, acercándonos más y más a ese país en forma de bota. Y me doy cuenta que tener a Edward aquí ayudó después de todo.

La pesadez eventualmente se va y me deja vacía. Papá ya está roncando en la fila detrás de nosotros, lo que hace que relajarme sea difícil. Pero antes de que me dé cuenta, Edward me está despertando para avisarme que estamos a punto de aterrizar. Es muy dulce de su parte el haber recordado que es mi parte favorita.

Sostengo su mano por el placer de hacerlo esta vez. Mi sonrisa lo hace sonreír. Pero no a mi papá. Su boca se tensa. Ruedo los ojos, girándome para mirar por la ventana de nuevo.

Papá va adelante al salir del avión. Edward me guía para que pueda mirar todo sin prestar atención de adónde voy porque estoy en la maldita Italia. Incluso el aeropuerto se siente como una obra de arte con sus arcos y líneas euro modernas.

Salimos y el sol brilla aún más. Huele como cualquier otra gran ciudad en la que haya estado pero mejor. Casi aprecio la exhausta exhalación de nuestro taxista en mi cara. No es para nada ofensiva. Mierda, estoy en Italia.

Las vespas pasan a nuestro lado, sus conductores tocando el claxon, gritando: "¡Ciao, Bella!", la versión europea de un piropo. Los hombres en las calles giran la cabeza mientras pasan, bajando sus lentes, mostrando interés al mirarme sin pena de arriba abajo.

La mayor parte del tiempo Edward los ignora. Suelta mi mano y pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sus dedos aferrándose más mientras me atrae a su lado. Me gusta este lado posesivo de él. Feliz de dejarlos mirar pero dejándoles en claro que no pueden tocar.

Papá toma un taxi diferente al de nosotros, el plan es que no sabe quiénes somos. No estamos juntos.

Nuestro conductor es tan malo como los tipos de la calle. Sale para tomar nuestras maletas y abre la puerta, su sonrisa con bigote dirigida hacia mí. Extiende su mano buscando la mía y accedo con un "gracias", moviéndome para hacerle lugar a Edward.

Cuando estamos listos para irnos, él ajusta su espejo para poder mirarme periódicamente. Toda la experiencia es completamente irreal.

Ignorando sus miradas, mi cabeza va de lado a lado mientras pasamos las calles. Estoy mareada, tratando de ver todo lo que pueda para cuando llegamos al hotel.

El conductor abre mi puerta y toma nuestras maletas, dejándome con un beso en mis nudillos para recordarlo. Una vez que se ha ido, me limpio la mano en mis pantalones.

—Extraña ciudad. Hermosa pero extraña.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —pregunta Edward, le doy una mirada curiosa.

—Toda esta atención. Nunca me sucede en casa.

Edward bufa una risa.

—Créeme, tienes mucho de eso en Chicago. Es solo que no son tan obvios al respecto.

Pienso en eso mientras Edward me guía hacia el lobby del hotel, encargándose de todo para que yo pueda estudiar las piezas que cuelgan de las paredes de mármol blancas y doradas. Cada pintura contiene un poco de rojo, añadiendo una riqueza al interior que de otra forma sería frío y lineal.

—Lo encuentro todo tan fascinante —pienso en voz alta cuando Edward llega por detrás. Soltando nuestras maletas, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, descansando su barbilla en la curvatura de mi cuello.

—Los colores. ¿Te fijas cómo cada pieza tiene un poco de rojo?

Edward alza la cabeza para mirar alrededor y luego la pone de vuelta en mi hombro.

—Ahora lo hago.

—Bueno, los griegos y romanos solían teñir su ropa. El rojo y el púrpura estaban reservados para los nobles porque eran más caros de manufacturarse.

Edward se mantiene en silencio, listo para escuchar lo que sea que tengo que decir.

—Las elecciones son brillantes y apuesto que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los huéspedes que vienen aquí no tienen ni idea.

Edward acaricia mi cuello, susurrando contra él.

—Esa es otra razón por la que te amo. Eres observadora y adorablemente apasionada. ¿Qué dices si llevamos esta pasión arriba a nuestro cuarto?

Sonrío, ladeando la cabeza y luego girándome en sus brazos para darle un casto beso.

—De acuerdo. Muéstrame el camino.

Cuando entramos al elevador, llevo a Edward contra la pared, jalando su playera para que se incline y pueda besarlo de verdad esta vez.

Se ríe ligeramente contra mi boca, tomando mi mandíbula entre sus manos antes de separarse. Sus ojos están llenos de diversión contagiosa. O quizá es la mía que lo ha contagiado a él.

No debería estar tan emocionada. Pero lo estoy. No puedo evitarlo.

Mierda, estoy en Italia.

Torpemente vamos por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación, aventando nuestras cosas al piso antes de tambalearnos hacia la cama.

Es un desastre de miembros frenéticos y ropa volando hasta que está sobre mí y luego en mí. Ni siquiera me importa que las cortinas estén abiertas para que todo el mundo vea.

Mierda, estoy en Italia.

* * *

Despierto más tarde por la calidez en el centro de mi pecho desnudo. Estirándome, siento el suave cabello de Edward bajo mis dedos. Su respiración pasa por mi piel entre sus suaves besos.

—¿Finalmente estás despierta? —pregunta.

Asiento, abriendo mis ojos hacia el sol. La ventana del balcón está abierta, las cortinas blancas se mueven con la brisa.

Por un momento, estoy confundida y no sé dónde me encuentro. Pero luego miro hacia las manchas púrpuras en las pinturas de las paredes y lo recuerdo.

Mierda, estoy en Italia.

—Comenzaba a pensar que dormirías todo el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí.

—Mm, nunca.

Dejando un último beso entre mis pechos, se alza para salir de la cama. Me siento cuando toma una caja blanca con un moño rojo de la mesa y la arroja hacia la cama frente a mí.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto.

Él sonríe.

—Ábrelo y descúbrelo.

¿Italia y un obsequio?

Bueno, ¿acaso no soy la chica más afortunada del mundo?

Le doy una sonrisa y deshago el moño para abrir la caja, jadeando cuando veo qué hay adentro.

—Oh por Dios. Edward… —Deslizando mis dedos por los delgados tirantes, alzo el largo vestido de seda negro y me pongo de pie para sostenerlo frente a mí.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Bromeas? Lo amo. Pero ¿cuándo voy a usarlo? —Mi lado práctico asoma su práctica cabeza.

—Por ahí.

—¿Por ahí?

Se encoge de hombros, sentándose al final de la cama.

—Pensé que quizá querrías cenar conmigo. O podemos saltarnos la cena y puedo simplemente arrancarte esta cosa impráctica. —Jalando el vestido de mi agarre, Edward se acerca, besando mi estómago.

Mi ceja se alza.

—¿No podemos hacer ambas?

Gime contra mí, y las vibraciones van directo a mi centro. Besando mi costado, se pone de pie, sus manos aún en mis caderas.

—¿Quieres ducharte primero?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Quiero hacerlo al mismo tiempo. —Ligeramente pellizco su trasero y luego le doy una pequeña palmada—. Vamos. Ven.

Besarlo desnuda y mojada tiene que ser una de las mejores cosas del mundo. Mi piel se desliza fácilmente sobre la suya, fría pero cálida al mismo tiempo. Mis sentidos están al máximo. Mi cabeza gira cuando su lengua se desliza firmemente contra la mía, una y otra vez. Giran, tomando y probando hasta que mis labios están resentidos por lo áspero de su barba.

Está duro contra mi estómago. Envolviendo mi mano alrededor de la base, ligeramente lo acaricio de arriba abajo.

Me pone contra la pared de la regadera y jadeo cuando mi espalda choca contra la porcelana fría. Enganchando un brazo bajo mi muslo, alza mi pierna. Lo alineo con mi entrada, gimiendo en su boca cuando cubre la mía y lentamente se desliza dentro de mí.

Es difícil que vaya a llegar al orgasmo pero no me importa. Estoy satisfecha con solo hacerlo sentir bien.

Su boca deja la mía y abro los ojos para verlo mirar en donde estamos unidos. Sus bíceps se flexionan en mi vista periférica. Miro como su abdomen se contrae. Se viene en silencio, entrando y saliendo justo antes de besarme. Sus labios se mueven a mi cuello y luego a mis pechos. Lo empujo ligeramente de los hombros, deteniéndolo.

—Más tarde. Muero de hambre. —Salgo para envolverme en una toalla y secar ligeramente mi cabello. Quiero unas lindas y naturales ondas para que combinen con mi vestido nuevo. No planeaba vestirme de esta forma así que no vengo preparada. Es mucho menos material del que estoy acostumbrada a usar. Necesita un sostén sin tirantes, que no tengo…

A la mierda. Estoy en Italia.

Me lo pongo sin sostén ni ropa interior. La seda se desliza por mi piel y se siente como el cielo.

Aplicando un poco de mascara, me volteo del espejo, encontrando a Edward de pie, vestido todo de negro. Es increíblemente encantador y malditamente apuesto. Me mira como si yo no me viera mal tampoco.

—Jesús. Te ves increíble. —Camina para detenerse frente a mí—. Eres tan hermosa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con alguien como yo? —Las puntas de sus dedos pasan por el escote del vestido.

¿Está bromeando?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. —Paso mis dedos por su cabello y luego por el cuello de su camisa antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Los suyos van hacia mi cintura y estamos de vuelta en donde estábamos, distraídos por los labios del otro de nuevo.

—Bien, bien, bien. Más tarde. ¡Tengo hambre! —Me salgo de sus brazos y tomo las sandalias negras de mi maleta justo cuando hay un golpe en la puerta.

Rebasándome, Edward revisa por la mirilla y abre la puerta para dejar que un empleado del hotel entre con un carrito de servicio a la habitación.

Nos saluda formalmente, sacando un mantel blanco para cubrir la pequeña y redonda mesa de hotel. Rápidamente acomoda platos, abre una botella de champaña y deja una vela en el centro de la mesa, encendiéndola.

—Buon appetito.

—Grazie —le agradece Edward en italiano—. E perfetto. —Y mi cerebro oficialmente se ha convertido en papilla.

Haciendo una reverencia, el empleado nos deja, no sin antes mirarme de arriba abajo. Y yo pensando que había encontrado al caballero de este país.

Edward saca mi silla y me sirve una copa de champaña antes de servirse una.

—Sé que no es lo que esperabas. Te mereces salir y que todos te miren. Te ves tan hermosa. —Me recorre con la mirada y me mira a los ojos—. Quería sacarte y un día lo haré, lo juro. Es solo que aún no es seguro afuera.

Estirándome, toco su antebrazo.

—E perfetto —le aseguro, dándole un apretón.

Sonríe tímidamente, poniendo su mano en la mía, y pasando ligeramente su pulgar por mis nudillos.

—Sei perfetto.

La calidez me invade, ya no hambrienta por la comida frente a nosotros, sino por Edward. Esta es la cosa más dulce que alguien haya hecho por mí. La cosa más dulce y sexy que alguien me haya dicho. Y no solamente porque estaba en italiano.

Poniéndome de pie, me paro frente a él. Lentamente, sostengo la parte inferior del vestido en mis caderas. Edward traga, reclinándose en su silla cuando me acomodo en su regazo. Sus manos palmean mis mulsos y se deslizan por mi trasero para acercarme más. Me inclino a besarlo justo cuando hay otro golpe en la puerta. Me quejo en la boca de Edward y me paro para que pueda abrirla.

Mi papá está del otro lado.

—Cambio de planes. Marcus está en movimiento. Toma tu arma y vámonos.

* * *

***_Buon appetito: disfruten su cena._**

**_*Grazie: gracias_**

**_*E perfetto: es perfecto._**

**_*Sei perfetto: eres perfecta._**

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado!, gracias a: **

**almacullenmasen, Marie Sellory, liduvina, Paola Lightwood, freedom2605, bbluelilas, miop, Esal, Mar91, Pili, Mariana Alai, Adriu, Yoliki, terewee, alejandra1987, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Leah de Call, NarMaVeg, jupy, somas, tulgarit, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss21, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Tata XOXO y angryc. **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	28. Capítulo 28

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Dejando la puerta abierta para que mi papá entre, Edward se dirige a una de sus mochilas, sacando una de esas cosas con tirantes que ves en las películas y coloca una pistola en cada espacio.

Si hubiera tenido ropa interior, la hubiera empapado.

—¿Sabes hacia dónde se dirigía? —pregunta Edward, poniéndose su chaqueta para esconder sus armas asesinas. Quiero saltar en su espalda y quitársela mientras muerdo su oreja.

Pero mi papá está aquí. Y tenemos que atrapar a un narcotraficante internacional. Qué triste.

—Bella, tú quédate aquí y no dejes la habitación por ningún motivo. —La orden de Charlie suena firme pero hay preocupación en sus ojos.

A la mierda su preocupación.

—No lo haré.

Edward aparece frente a mí, interrumpiéndonos. Pone sus manos en mis hombros desnudos. Su calidez me calma.

Un poco.

—No me quedaré aquí. No tengo idea de a dónde se dirigen. ¿Qué pasa si los lastiman? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Me volveré loca sin saber, por lo tanto no me quedaré aquí. —Mi mirada está en Edward pero hablo hacia los dos. Quizá quiera odiar a mi papá por las cosas que ha hecho, pero no quiero que muera por ellas.

—¿Puedes darnos un minuto? —pregunta Edward, mirando hacia mi padre.

Charlie asiente y sale al pasillo, haciendo que Edward se gire hacia mí mientras la puerta se cierra.

Su cálida mano va hacia mi cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo? —Sus pulgares pasan de arriba abajo, acariciando cada lado de mi garganta.

—No tratarme como una niña indefensa para empezar.

Él suspira.

—No te trato como una niña. Solo no quiero que estés cerca de esta mierda. Es demasiado arriesgado.

—Sí, bueno, no me importa lo arriesgado que sea. Iré. —Le lanzo una mirada desafiándolo a contradecirme.

—¿Estás segura que no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Trago contra sus palmas cuando se acerca para cerrar el espacio entre nosotros.

—Eso no funcionará en mí.

—¿No? ¿Estás segura de eso? —Un dedo pasa por mi cuello al escote de mi vestido. Lo miro brevemente antes de ver la lujuria en su mirada.

—Sabes que no. Ahora, vamos. —Tomo la mano de Edward luego la mascada negra que venía con el vestido mientras lo llevo conmigo a la puerta. Mi papá está esperando del otro lado de la puerta, la mano lista en la pistola de su cinturón. Rueda los ojos, suspirando cuando me ve salir.

—Debí saber que no serías capaz de hacerla entrar en razón —le dice Charlie a Edward mientras camino hacia el elevador—. Nadie puede hacerlo nunca.

Maldición, tiene razón.

…

El ruido de mis tacones hace eco a través del estacionamiento, de repente deteniéndose cuando me doy cuenta de que no tengo idea de a dónde voy.

—Espera. ¿En dónde estás estacionado? ¿Qué conduces? —pregunto, el ruido de los tacones volviendo a empezar cuando Charlie me rebasa para guiarnos—. ¿Y cómo sabes a dónde vamos? ¿Pusiste un rastreador en ellos como en las películas? ¿Ustedes hacen eso? ¿Es una cosa de verdad?

Sé que Charlie no contestará, así que miro a Edward, quien luce una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, es una cosa de verdad, pero no estamos siendo apoyados por la agencia. Estamos solos. Ese tipo de cosas toman meses para aprobarse. Tienen que ser instaladas por computadora o teléfono. No es como si cargara una conmigo.

—Quizá deberías —intercede Charlie, espantándome un poco cuando habla. Buscando en su bolsillo saca un pequeño y redondo aparato y lo alza para que lo veamos—. Este bebé de aquí me ahorró mucho tiempo y problemas. La exactitud es invencible. Y la batería dura mucho tiempo.

No voy a mentir, el hecho de que mi padre luzca más emocionado de lo que lo he visto por una pequeña pieza de plástico es perturbador.

—Una vez tuve que rastrear a un tipo por dos semanas. Dos malditas semanas para conseguir mi oportunidad. No necesité cambiar esta cosa ni una sola vez. Lo conseguí en Amazon si puedes creerlo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Edward.

—De verdad.

Antes de que Charlie pueda comenzar a besarse con la cosa, la pone de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Ruedo los ojos, no estando segura de cómo me siento acerca de mi novio y mi papá llevándose bien.

—Sí, pero no la usaremos hoy. Un tipo como Marcus es más listo que eso. Lo estará esperando. No, lo que usaremos es incluso mejor. —Charlie se detiene detrás de un vehículo azul oscuro. Golpea la cajuela antes de abrirla para revelar a un hombre atado, acostado en posición fetal.

—¿Laurie?¿Pero cómo siquiera...? —pregunta Edward, olvidando que mi papá hace este tipo de cosas como empleo.

—Tengo mis métodos. —Inclinando la cabeza, Charlie desata los tobillos de Laurie y luego lo jalonea como si el viejo no tuviera más de cincuenta años.

Laurent se tambalea, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Espero que Charlie lo haya golpeado mucho. Yo lo hubiera golpeado mucho. Quiero golpearlo mucho.

Voy a golpearlo mucho.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, camino hacia el hombre que casi nos mata a Edward y a mí. Antes de que alguien tenga tiempo de detenerme, me preparo y golpeo, abofeteándolo en la mejilla. El sonido no es lo suficientemente satisfactorio así que retrocedo para golpear de nuevo pero Edward toma mi muñeca, envolviendo un brazo a mi alrededor para detenerme.

Estoy demasiado enfadada para comprender lo que está diciendo, pero el sonido de su voz y la sensación de sus labios moviéndose contra mi oreja son suficientes para calmarme. Cuando se mueve hacia el carro me muevo con él, manteniendo mis ojos en Laurent hasta que estoy en el asiento de pasajero. Edward se acomoda en el asiento del conductor mientras Charlie fuerza a Laurie, amenazándolo con la pistola, en el asiento trasero.

Todo es tan surreal cuando Edward arranca el auto y escucho la voz baja de Charlie.

—Llévanos con él.

Mirando mi palma abierta, comienzo a sentir el picor.

Quizá Charlie tenga razón. Quizá debí haberme quedado en la habitación del hotel después de todo.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**MarianaAlai, mony17, freedom2604, almacullenmasen, terewee, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, miop, Mar91, Melina, Pili, Leah de Call, Yoliki, liduvina, alejandra1987, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, LaPekee Cullen, Maribel 1925, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, jupy, tulgarita, somas, NarMaVeg, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, Kriss21, Paola Lightwood, angryc, Adriu y Lizdayanna. **

**¡Faltan solo dos capítulos para el final de esta historia!, muchas gracias por su paciencia y esperen pronto la siguiente actualización ;) **

**No olviden dejar su review y hasta la próxima :D**


	29. Capítulo 29

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Las palabras "gira y llévame de vuelta" están entre mis dientes. Las mantengo adentro, mirando en silencio mientras los edificios de la ciudad se convierten en altos árboles alineados meticulosamente en largos caminos. La forma en la que el viento los mueve casi calma mis nervios. La visión de las colinas verdes y valles desvaneciéndose con la luz del sol es tan cautivadora que casi hace que todo valga la pena si esto termina mal.

Después de todo, siempre quise ver Italia. Esta no es exactamente la forma en la que imaginé que lo haría, pero aun así la estoy viendo.

—Edward, hombre, no es lo que piensas —dice Laurent, perturbando la poca paz que había adquirido, sonando desesperado por defenderse. Yo también lo haría si estuviera en su situación. Aunque, en primer lugar yo nunca me hubiera puesto en su situación.

Edward mira el espejo retrovisor.

—Oh, ¿así que no fuiste tú quién me delató con Marcus casi matándome a mí y a mi chica?

Quizá no sea el momento apropiado para suspirar cuando escucho a Edward llamarme su chica pero lo hago por completo. Escucharlo decirlo hace que sienta un cosquilleo allá abajo, urgiéndome a deslizarme a través de la consola y ponerme en su regazo en el asiento del conductor.

Solo él puede hacer que me sienta excitada a mitad de la persecución de un peligroso narcotraficante.

Típico.

Contengo un suspiro cuando exhalo, rodando los ojos mientras miro por la ventana.

Laurent continúa balbuceando acerca de deudas sin pagar y amenazas acerca de perder miembros mientras fantaseo acerca de follar a Edward. Luego acerca de perderlo.

Las lágrimas pican mis ojos y garganta. Difícilmente siento lástima por este idiota si cree que una parte de su cuerpo es más valiosa que la vida de su compañero —mi hombre— y mi vida.

Mientras más intenta hacer que Edward y Charlie renuncien a este loco plan y que nos maten a todos, más se tensa mi estómago.

No es una sensación a la que esté particularmente acostumbrada, no soy una loca de la adrenalina como mis padres o mi novio parecen ser. Se siente demasiado como esa vez que Renée hizo que subiera a la Tower Power con ella. La primera y última vez. La espera fue la peor parte. No saber cuándo o por cuánto tiempo estarías en el aire hasta que de repente caías, la fuerza del golpe llevando tu trasero a la garganta.

Estoy tensa el resto del camino hacia donde sea que vamos, asustándome cada vez que Charlie abre la boca, simultáneamente demandando que Laurent se calle e indicándonos a dónde ir, el plano del lugar, cuántos hombres habrá en el lugar, qué seguridad podemos esperar, y el tipo de armas que tienen. Cosas que no quiero escuchar o pensar.

Edward debe notar mi incomodidad porque toma mi mano, sin quejarse de lo fuerte que aprieto la suya.

Mirando hacia donde estamos unidos, guardo la sensación en mi memoria, recordando cada vez que nos hemos tocado. Cómo me hizo sentir. Segura, sexy, deseada, amada. Trato de no pensar en perder esa sensación incluso aunque la suerte esté, más que nada, en nuestra contra. Un hecho que Laurent ha repetido frecuentemente.

Estoy a punto de vomitar cuando llegamos a más follaje condensado y Laurent nos informa que casi estamos ahí.

—Estaciónate aquí.

Edward obedece sin soltar mi mano, deteniéndose a un lado de la carretera y apagando el auto.

—Ahí, derecho a través de los árboles —dice Laurent.

Miro a través del cristal del auto, solo viendo una alta figura en las sombras de los árboles que se parece al castillo de Drácula.

Me estremezco.

Laurent entra en detalles acerca del terreno con mi papá y Edward mientras me siento ahí, imaginando los peores escenarios.

—No esperaría menos de un hombre en cada esquina. Dentro y fuera. Buena suerte.

Papá ríe, un sonido que no escuché mucho de niña e incluso menos ahora que difícilmente lo veo. Mi decisión.

—¿A qué te refieres con "buena suerte"? Tú vienes con nosotros.

Laurent comienza a discutir. Charlie le cubre la boca de nuevo y se estira por encima de él para abrir la puerta y sacarlo a patadas.

Mi boca está abierta, mis ojos ensanchados al ver a mi papá ser tan violento con su rehén. No es que lo desapruebe. El tipo lo merece. Solo es loco de ver.

Sacudiéndome la sorpresa, me estiro por la manija de mi puerta pero Edward me detiene.

—Uh-uh. Tú te quedas aquí.

Mi boca se abre al mismo tiempo que mi papá vuelve a meter la cabeza al auto.

—Sin discutir.

Cierro la boca, las comisuras bajando. Hago una mueca hasta que Edward alza mi mano y la besa.

—Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta.

Lo miro.

—Más te vale.

Mientras él se inclina, me recargo en el asiento, derrotada pero aceptando su beso. Mi mano libre acuna su nuca, manteniéndolo ahí porque no he tenido suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.

A pesar de no ser suficiente, deshago mi agarre y lo dejo que se separe.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

* * *

**EPOV**

Toma todo lo que tengo salir del auto y dejar a Bella sola. Lo hace cada vez que tengo que dejarla. Incluso la primera vez.

Fue descuidado de su parte aceptarme esa noche como lo hizo, sin saber nada de mí. Justo tan descuidado como fui por impulsarla, prácticamente haciendo que se sintiera culpable para hacerlo.

Tuvimos esta conexión. Al menos, yo la tuve. Una que nunca antes había tenido con alguien. Estaba atraído hacia ella, seguro. Fue muy difícil no mirar sus piernas en esa diminuta falda que estaba usando. Tenía el rostro más dulce que alguna vez hubiera visto. Pero era más que eso. Era tan fácil hacerla enfadar, era muy divertido. Sus reacciones eran adictivas. Enloquecerla era divertido. Se veía hermosa toda sonrojada y enfurecida e incluso más hermosa cuando sonreía. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla, ver a dónde iba esto.

Incluso aunque involucrarme con Bella era peligroso, no puedo arrepentirme de eso. No aún. No mientras ambos estemos respirando.

Haré todo lo posible por mantenerlo de esa forma.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward desaparece entre los árboles, seguido de Laurent quien está siendo forzado por mi padre.

La pesadez llena mi pecho. No me gusta no saber qué pasa, especialmente cuando se refiere a la seguridad de Edward.

Reclinando el asiento hasta atrás, miro el techo del auto, asustándome cuando pienso escuchar algún ruido.

Es solo el viento moviendo las ramas o las pequeñas criaturas que buscan por el bosque algo que comer.

No es nada.

Cerrando los ojos repito ese mantra en mi cabeza.

No es nada.

* * *

**EPOV**

El camino por el bosque es más rápido de lo que anticipé. Deteniéndome al borde de los árboles miro a mi alrededor, notando un hombre a cada lado de la entrada. Las puertas están abiertas del todo, rogándome para que entre.

—¿Quieres que me deshaga de ellos? —pregunta Charlie, alzando una pistola con silenciador.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Un cadáver sería demasiado notorio. Dos, incluso más. —Especialmente a la entrada—. Dame un minuto. —Entrando hacia los árboles cuento mis pasos hasta que noto un par de largas ramas que noté estaban en el suelo.

Cuando vuelvo, le tiendo una a Charlie.

—Ve a la izquierda. Yo iré a la derecha. Una vez que llegues al final de esta pared, arroja la rama tan lejos como puedas. Haré lo mismo del otro lado y luego nos encontraremos ahí. Esperemos que eso sea suficiente para alejarlos de la entrada, dándonos la oportunidad de... —El sonido de la estática hace eco en los árboles. Uno de los tipos cuidando la entrada alza su radio. Escucha antes de decir algo en italiano, luego mueve la cabeza para que el otro tipo lo siga adentro.

Charlie y yo nos miramos, simultáneamente tirando las ramas para alistar nuestras armas y dirigirnos a la entrada.

Charlie deja a Laurent al frente como ambos, escudo y guía, mientras caminamos por largos corredores y escaleras.

Siento una pesadez en mi estómago cuando me doy cuenta.

La puerta se quedó abierta y sin supervisar. No se ve nadie a la vista desde que entramos aquí. Es demasiado fácil.

Como si Charlie leyera mi mente me mira con una expresión insegura. Muevo mi barbilla para que me siga. Si es una trampa es muy tarde ahora. Quizá deberíamos seguir. Tal vez tengamos suerte.

Hasta el tope de las escaleras hay una puerta de madera. Charlie y yo nos quedamos a lados contrarios de la pared. Espero un segundo y asiento hacia él para que intente abrir la manija. Gira sin ninguna dificultad, abriéndose y confirmando mis sospechas.

El bastardo sabía que estábamos aquí desde el inicio.

* * *

**BPOV**

No es nada.

No es nada.

No es...

Mis pensamientos se ponen en blanco mientras el vidrio se rompe arriba de mí. Ni siquiera tengo el valor de gritar antes de que la puerta se abra y sea arrastrada fuera del auto por un hombre vestido completamente de negro.

Me toma por el cuello con su brazo. Mis manos viajan para aferrarse a su antebrazo e impedir que me ahogue.

—Abbiamo la cagna* —lo escucho decir, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerme consciente.

Lo último que recuerdo es un brillante par de luces acercándose antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

*Tenemos a la perra.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Paola Lightwood, liduvina, MarianaAlai, Gabriela Cullen, Mar91, freedom2604, Pili, miop, Lizdayanna, jupy, alejandra1987, Leah De Call, Brenda Cullenn, Tecupi, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, somas, mony17, bbluelilas, tulgarita, NarMaVeg, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson y patymdn, **

**¡Penúltimo capítulo!, espero se animen a dejar su review con todas sus opiniones al respecto ;) **

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	30. Capítulo 30

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**EPOV**

La pesada puerta de madera se abre, revelando la última cosa que quería ver.

—Bella. —Está atada a una silla, su cabeza baja, largo cabello castaño cubriéndola.

Sin pensarlo, guardo mi pistola en mis pantalones, entrando a la habitación para ir con ella.

—Bella. —Alzando su barbilla, sostengo su cabeza en mis manos y busco por sangre o moretones. No veo nada.

—Está bien. —No necesito mirar para saber quién es el dueño de la voz. Marcus es un hombre de pocas palabras pero cuando él habla, escuchas—. Tienes suerte de que Caius aprecie una cara bonita.

Bajando gentilmente la barbilla de Bella de nuevo contra su pecho, me pongo de pie y lo encaro.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Al contrario. Ella tiene todo que ver con esto. —Su abierta y divertida sonrisa se vuelve amenazadora—. La única petición de Alice fue que no te lastimara físicamente. Ella fue… tajante. Así que, le di mi palabra. Y tú más que nadie deberías saber que soy un hombre de palabra. ¿Acaso no es cierto… Edward?

Lo sé demasiado bien.

—Así que… —Se levanta de su silla para caminar lentamente hacia donde está Bella—. Por lo tanto, si la lastimo a ella —señala a Bella—, yo, por seguro, te lastimo —me señala—. Siempre manteniendo mi palabra a mi… terriblemente equivocada hija. Lo heredó de su tío. ¿No es eso cierto, Aro?

Marcus mira a la esquina de la habitación mientras un hombre emerge de las sombras. Un hombre que luce exactamente como Marcus. Son idénticos desde el largo cabello castaño claro en sus cabezas a los trajes y zapatos negros que están usando.

—No estoy seguro de que se conozcan. O quizá lo han hecho. No lo sé. Es difícil mantenerme al tanto, estar en dos lugares a la vez. —Marcus bufa una risa, caminando hacia una mesa y desenredando una bolsa de cuero llena de artefactos de tortura. Mi estómago se cae.

—Por favor no —le ruego.

—¿Qué piensas, Aro, pulgar o dedo primero? —pregunta Marcus.

Aro se mantiene en silencio.

—Serás tan útil como siempre, ya veo. Juro que no sé por qué te mantengo aquí. Es un desperdicio de dinero, eso es lo que es. Dinero que podría gastar en mí. Una tercera casa, quizá. Paris siempre es lindo. Lindo como tu belleza de aquí. —Alzando uno de los cuchillos, camina hacia Bella, usando el cuchillo para quitar el cabello de su mejilla—. Sí. Creo que dejaré su rostro para el final.

Me lanzo hacia él pero Aro me sostiene, aferrándose a mis brazos.

Marcus deja que el cabello de Bella caiga de nuevo, haciendo un ruido de decepción al mismo tiempo que sacude la cabeza y coloca el cuchillo sobre su dedo meñique.

—Este dedo se fue al mercado —se burla.

Aro asegura mis brazos detrás de mi espalda con uno de los suyos para buscar debajo de mi chaqueta. Busca mi arma mientras Marcus se sigue divirtiendo, terminando la canción infantil justo cuando Aro saca la pistola de mis pantalones y la apunta hacia su hermano. Cuando la carga, Marcus lo mira.

Si Marcus está sorprendido, no lo hace evidente.

—¿En serio, hermano? ¿Acaso no hemos hecho esto antes? —Irguiéndose, baja el cuchillo hacia su costado—. Ambos sabemos que no lo harás. No lo tienes dentro de ti. Es patético, en realidad, lo débil que eres.

Aro se queda en silencio, sin inmutarse.

—Si padre te pudiera ver ahora. —Marcus alza la mano sosteniendo el cuchillo en dirección a Aro ates de girarse—. ¡Estaría tan decepcionado! —Girándose por completo, Marcus lanza el cuchillo justo cuando Aro jala el gatillo.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Empujándome, el cuchillo da en el hombro de Aro.

Marcus mira hacia abajo sorprendido, luego lleva su mano a su pecho. La sangre corre entre sus dedos y cae de rodillas, cayendo con un fuerte golpe de cara al suelo.

Salto cuando escucho un segundo disparo y me doy cuenta de que Aro puso una bala en la cabeza de Marcus solo para estar seguros.

Santa mierda.

Charlie entra con su arma en el hombro de Laurent. La mantiene apuntada hacia Aro, quien probablemente piensa que es Marcus, hasta que Aro me tiende el arma de vuelta.

—Gracias. —Es la primera vez que habla en todo este tiempo. Suena tanto como Marcus. Es aterrador.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano —dice, sacando el cuchillo de su hombro e inclinándose para desatar a Bella. La atrapo cuando cae y la acuno en mis brazos. Aro bufa y luego se pone de pie, arrojando el cuchillo a la mesa—. Pero bueno, él siempre ha sido un hijo de perra.

Mi mente es un caos en este momento. Todo lo que puedo hacer es pararme ahí.

—Edward, ¿cierto? —pregunta Aro.

Asiento torpemente.

—Edward, ¿por cuánto tiempo estuviste bajo la nariz de mi hermano sin que él lo notara? No es que alguna vez lo hiciera. No hasta que se lo dijeron. —Aro mira a Laurent y luego a mí, expectante.

—Un rato.

—Sí… —Me mira por un momento—. Bueno, ahora que eso se ha terminado… —Señala hacia el cadáver de Marcus—. Tengo una proposición para ti. Una tregua, si así lo quieres.

Miro el rostro durmiente de Bella, ansioso por sacarla de aquí.

—¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

Aro se ríe, juntando las manos frente a su rostro antes de estirarse para acomodar mi solapa.

—Nada, querido niño. Absolutamente nada.

Parece ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Tus problemas están con mi hermano muerto, no conmigo.

—Mis problemas están con las drogas que tu hermano pasa alrededor de mi ciudad.

Aro me mira.

—Por supuesto. —Se encoge de hombros—. Por supuesto. Es por eso que toda producción se detiene en Chicago. Cessare. —Junta sus manos, como si las estuviera limpiando—. Sin distribución, sin ventas. Tienes mi palabra.

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

Aro sonríe, mira a su hermano en el suelo y luego a mí.

—Ahora que mi hermano está fuera de la jugada puedo dirigir las cosas a mi manera. Más inteligente, más eficiente. Tú más que nadie deberías saber que la guerra de las drogas no es una guerra en lo absoluto. Es un sistema pragmático, Edward. Y es muy profundo. Más profundo que cualquier agujero de conejo al que te atrevas a entrar. —Su mirada de dirige a Bella en mis brazos y de nueva cuenta a mí.

Aunque odie admitirlo a mí mismo, sé que tiene razón. Este no es trabajo para un solo hombre. Demonios, este no es un trabajo para todas las estaciones de policía de todas las ciudades. El sistema es corrupto. Rezo porque no pero temo que siempre será corrupto. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es mantener a Bella y mis calles seguras.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es irte a casa. Olvídate de este lugar. Olvídate que esta noche sucedió. Olvida que esta pelea siquiera pasó. Y mis hombres y yo, nos olvidaremos de ti. Excepto por él. —Señala a Laurent—. Él se queda aquí.

Aro retrocede para guardar el cuchillo de Marcus, dándonos la espalda.

—Véanlo como una victoria. Una pequeña victoria pero una victoria a fin de cuentas.

Miro a Charlie para que me diga qué hacer.

—¡Váyanse! —grita Aro.

Charlie arroja a Laurent al piso y me apresura.

—Váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión —amenaza Aro, y Charlie me apresura hacia la puerta—. Y cuida bien de mi sobrina por mí.

Aro se gira, y asiento hacia él antes de salir, Charlie detrás de mí mientras bajamos los escalones de dos en dos.

Los gritos de Laurent llenan la escalera y pasillos mientras caminamos hacia la puerta principal.

Nuestro auto está justo afuera y encendido. Charlie salta al asiento del conductor mientras deposito a Bella en el asiento trasero, su cabeza en mi regazo mientras salimos de aquí.

* * *

Bella comienza a reaccionar una vez que llegamos de vuelta al hotel, pensando que decidimos drogarla y regresarla al hotel solo por su terquedad. Probablemente debimos haberlo hecho.

Le digo lo mínimo. Marcus está muerto. Sacamos al cártel de Chicago. Charlie está bien, Laurent obtuvo lo que se merecía. No necesita preocuparse.

Yo haré eso por ambos.

No duermo esa noche, solo me quedo despierto mientras miro a Bella respirar. Ambos aún estamos respirando. Me aseguré de eso. Eso es todo lo que importa, trato de decirme a mí mismo.

La mañana llega y aún estoy en alerta. Todo el vuelo. Una vez que aterrizamos. Por semanas.

Soy tratado como un héroe en la estación, lo que me hace sentir aún peor acerca de aceptar las cosas y salir corriendo. El papá de Bella es el único que sabe la verdad. Lo sabe y no me juzga por eso. Dice que nadie lo haría.

El jefe sabe que hice mi trabajo. Marcus está fuera de las calles. No ha habido señales de que sus hombres se quedaran por aquí. He escuchado que los traficantes locales ya no tienen suministros. Unos se quedaron por aquí pero los atrapamos por intentar construir laboratorios de metanfetaminas en casas abandonadas. Pero el resto parece haberse ido.

Por ahora.

Como Aro dijo, el sistema es profundo, es corrupto. Eso significa que Aro lo es. Dado que no voy a perseguirlo para protegernos a Bella y a mí, significa que yo también lo soy.

* * *

**BPOV**

Termino de voltear el último sándwich de queso fundido cuando Edward atraviesa la puerta. Arrojando sus llaves en la encimera, rodea la pared para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Mm, queso fundido. Debe ser mi noche de suerte.

Lo miro, apuntándolo con la espátula.

—Cada noche conmigo es tu noche de suerte.

—Créeme, lo sé. —Alza las cejas. Sonriendo, toma el plato de mis manos y mira al piso. Veo su rostro caer antes de que se dé por completo la vuelta.

Ha sido así por semanas. Bromeo, él apenas reacciona y luego se pone estoico o me deja sola por completo. Suficiente es suficiente.

—Alice y Jasper tendrán una barbacoa mañana en la noche.

—¿Una barbacoa a mitad de la noche?

—Sí. —Me siento junto a él en el sofá con nuestro té—. ¿Por qué no? Su departamento se abre en el callejón y puedes ver algunos árboles.

Edward deja salir una risa y luego llena su boca con casi un triángulo entero de pan y queso.

—¿Estás pensando en dejarme? —Me lo he preguntado un millón de veces pero esta vez lo digo en voz alta.

Miro cuidadosamente por pistas en su rostro pero todo lo que veo es a él tratando de no ahogarse. Lo palmeo en la espalda.

Tomando un profundo respiro, tose.

—Jesús, Bella.

Tos.

—¡No!

Tos.

—¿Por qué demonios pensarías eso?

Admito que no fue el mejor momento para decírselo.

—Algo anda mal desde que desperté en el hotel en Italia. Lo siento. Lo veo. Has estado distante. Tu mente ocupada. —Toco su frente con arrugas. Se suaviza junto con sus ojos.

—Sí —suspira, luciendo culpable—. Lo he estado haciendo, ¿no es cierto?

Asiento.

—Lo siento. Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, lo juro. —Se estira por mí. Me acerco, aceptando su petición y subiéndome a su regazo.

—Es Marcus, ¿no es cierto? ¿Te sientes culpable por asesinarlo? ¿Fue el primero? —pregunto, continuando sin una respuesta—. Pequeños pedazos vuelven a mí, ¿sabes?

—No me digas.

—Lo hacen.

—¿Como qué?

—Recuerdo gritos. No míos, sino de un hombre. —El recuerdo es estremecedor. Tiemblo un poco.

Edward cierra los ojos, sus manos dejan mis caderas para frotarlos.

—¿Mi mente está inventando cosas?

Edward me lanza una mirada de simpatía antes de que todo salga a la luz y confiese lo que ha estado pesando en su mente y corazón.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Edward. ¿Eres increíble? Sí. Pero solo eres un hombre. Eres mi hombre. Y todo lo que necesito es que estés a salvo. —Pienso en eso por un nanosegundo—. Y que me mantengas a salvo. Sé honesto conmigo. Ámame. Hazme el amor. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso si no estás aquí? ¿Mental y físicamente?

Los ojos de Edward brillan con lágrimas sin derramar y pienso que finalmente llegué a él.

Acomodando mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, se aclara la garganta.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. —Sus dedos siguen los largos mechones que cuelgan por mis hombros y luego me jala un poco hacia delante.

—Así que, ¿preferirías que te golpearan a no conocerme? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? —pregunto, mis labios por encima de los suyos.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que aguantaría golpizas infinitas si significan que podré pasar la eternidad contigo.

Apenas presiono mis labios con los suyos antes de separarnos.

—¿Acabas de… acabas de hacer lo que creo que hiciste?

—Eso depende. ¿Qué crees que acabo de hacer? —La mirada en su rostro me dice que sabe exactamente de lo que estoy hablando.

—¿Me acabas de pedir que pase la eternidad contigo? —pregunto, parcialmente en shock, parcialmente entusiasmada.

—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, no me molestaría estar contigo por siempre. —Se encoge de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿No te molestaría? —pregunto con incredulidad.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría estar conmigo por siempre?

Me pone nerviosa, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un maldito pez.

—Espera un minuto. Espera. ¿En realidad estás haciendo esto? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —Mi corazón late demasiado rápido. Es difícil respirar.

—Oh, no —dice Edward casualmente como si no hubiera hecho explotar a mi corazón—. Sabrás cuando te lo pida.

—¿Cuando?

—Sí, sabrás si lo hago.

—¿Si? —pregunto, mi voz un poco alta. Quiero golpearlo tan fuerte justo ahora.

Inclinándose, Edward envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome firmemente en mi lugar y presionando sus labios contra los míos.

En lugar de alejarlo, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza porque este es el hombre que había extrañado. Este es el hombre que inesperadamente se metió a mi vida para enloquecerme y hacer que me enamorara de él.

Este es el hombre con el que quiero pasar la eternidad. No importa si termina preguntándomelo o no.

Más le vale que no lo haga en la acera en la que nos conocimos.

* * *

**Mil gracias por toda su paciencia con esta historia, espero que el final les gustara y se animen a dejar un review con sus opiniones :) **

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review, gracias a: **

**Adriu, Mar91, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pili, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, Yoliki, Marie Sellory, mony17, MarianaAlai, NarMaVeg, alejandra1987, jupy, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, angryc, krisr0405, miop, Leah de Call, Tecupi, somas, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Krom y patymdn. **

**La autora señaló que habría un epílogo, en cuanto esté disponible lo traduzco para ustedes :) **

**Por lo mientras, no olviden dejar su review y espero podamos leernos muy pronto :D**


	31. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**Jonesn. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 12133072 /1/ The-Curb

* * *

**Epílogo**

Edward y yo estamos parados afuera de la casa de dos pisos color menta, a la mitad de uno de los suburbios cercanos a Chicago. No quiero entrar. Ni siquiera quería venir. Pero cuando tu papá salva tu vida y la de tu novio y luego vuela a Italia para ayudar a finalizar con toda esa mierda, le debes algo. Esto es todo lo que él quiere. Que sea parte de su vida. Visitarlo en las fiestas. Especialmente en Navidad. Así que, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

La única ventaja de celebrar Navidad con un padre es que hace que tu novio se vista bien. Sus jeans son oscuros y elegantes, abrazando su musculoso trasero y piernas solo lo suficiente para apreciar su forma. Remató lo casual con un suéter verde festivo y un par de botas cafés. La oscura chaqueta de mezclilla que usa tiene un afelpado blanco alrededor del cuello. El conjunto entero me hace querer hacerle cosas innombrables.

—¿Planeas entrar en algún momento o tu meta es que se me congelen las bolas? —pregunta Edward.

Le lanzo una mirada descortés y luego se me ocurre algo grandioso.

—Podemos olvidarnos de esto. —Solo dejar los regalos en el porche, tocar el timbre y salir corriendo—. Ir a casa en donde puedo hacer que esas bolas tuyas estén calientes.

Sonríe.

—Buen intento, pero lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas?

Hago una mueca. Promesas, promesas. Mi papá prometió amar y adorar a mi mamá por el resto de su vida. No lo veo cumpliendo su parte del trato. Aunque, cuando finalmente accedí a mudarme con Edward y Charlie no tenía que pagar más parte de mi renta, comenzó a dársela a mi mamá. Lo que supongo es lo suficientemente noble para él.

—No te preocupes. Una vez que lleguemos a casa puedes calentar mis bolas como desesperadamente quieres hacerlo.

Ruedo los ojos, dejando salir un quejido antes de dirigirme hacia las escaleras del porche y tocar con más fuerza de la necesaria en la puerta mosquitera de metal. Se abre unos momentos después para revelar a una Kate en una playera roja a cuadros con pantalones de pijama a cuadros con uno de los gemelos balanceado en su cadera.

—¡Hola, Bale! ¿Cómo estás, chica? Hace mucho no te veía. —Me molesta sobremanera que use el sobrenombre que usaba cuando solía ser mi niñera. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si fuéramos amigas. Como si aún fuera una niña pequeña. Al menos, ella luce exhausta, ya tiene unas canas y no ha perdido el peso de los bebés. Es lo positivo.

Le presento a Edward. Kate estira su mano sin darse cuenta de que está llena de saliva de bebé. Se disculpa y luego se gira hacia mí para que sostenga al bebé por ella. Dudo un momento antes de estirarme por él o ella. No los veo demasiado, así que no tengo idea de cuál es cuál. Todo lo que están usando es un pañal de género neutral.

Kate desaparece en la otra habitación mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos en la puerta, conmigo ahora balanceando a mi hermano o hermana pequeña en mi cadera.

Esta vida es salvaje.

Tengo que admitirlo, Edward es bastante bueno con la plática de bebé y haciéndolo o haciéndola sonreír. Incluso aunque mi reloj biológico aún no esté sonando, mis ovarios definitivamente lo notan.

—Esto se ve bien en ti, ¿sabes? —dice Edward antes de comenzar a hablar con el bebé de nuevo.

—¿Qué es exactamente esto? —¿Duda e incomodidad?

—Esto. —Señala al niño—. Un bebé en tus brazos. Eres completamente natural. Lo ves, a ella le agradas.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que es niña?

Edward asiente hacia donde el otro bebé estaba durmiendo. Miro y encuentro que está despierto y se ha quitado el pañal. Eso definitivamente es un pene. Y está orinando. Papá entra justo a tiempo para atrapar a su hijo a la mitad del chorro.

Ese es el ambiente por el resto de la visita.

Los gemelos se turnan para gritar y llorar mientras todos nos sentamos de forma incómoda para abrir los regalos que realmente nadie quería. Estoy lista para un trago cuando finalmente es una hora aceptable para marcharnos.

—Eso no fue tan malo —comenta Edward una vez que estamos en el auto.

Bufo.

—¿Acaso estuviste ahí? Fue una tortura. —Esos niños son demonios. Deben parecerse a su madre. Por lo que sé, yo siempre fui tranquila como Charlie.

Con una sonrisa perezosa Edward enciende el auto y luego descansa su mano en mi muslo. Mi cuerpo reacciona a su toque de la forma en la que siempre lo hace, con un flash de calor y luego deseo líquido. Maldigo el hecho de que el día no se ha terminado y que aún tenemos que hacer otra parada antes de que pueda quitarme esta ropa y hacer algo al respecto.

La vibra con Jasper es mucho más calmada y acogedora. Incluso aunque a Alice le fue regalada la casa de su padre después de su misteriosa desaparición… a menudo deciden quedarse en el loft. Dicen que prefieren vivir en un espacio pequeño, juntos en el corazón de la ciudad que en un castillo a las afueras de ella. Supongo que no puedo culparlos. Es decir, siempre pueden escoger una habitación y acurrucarse juntos en ella. Porque maldición, ¿un castillo?

El lugar está abarrotado con amigos de la pareja. Reconozco algunos, a otros no. Hacemos la ronda de presentaciones y platicamos un poco como debe ser. Cuando alguien sale, Edward me hace saber que tomará el lugar abandonado.

Finalmente.

Mis pies me están matando.

Rápidamente silenciando la conversación al tomar un trago, me dirijo al sofá y me siento en su regazo. Una de sus manos descansa en mi muslo mientras la otra desliza su palma por mi cadera. Pasando un brazo por sus hombros me inclino en él y tomo un sorbo.

—¡¿Qué es ese brebaje?! —pregunta.

Sostengo el vaso con forma de foco lleno de un líquido rojo y fresas congeladas.

—Un muy feliz ornamentini. Jasper hizo los vasos con forma de ornamento. Traté de ayudar pero no tuve suerte. Aún soy muy mala para soplar —digo, sin prestar realmente atención a cómo suena.

Siempre pensando sucio, Edward se asegura de dejármelo saber.

—Eres lo suficientemente buena para soplar si me lo preguntas. —Aprieta mi cadera y no puedo ni siquiera pretender estar ofendida. El alcohol hace que me sienta más excitada de lo que él me hace sentir con solo existir. Quiero arrancar su suéter verde con mis dientes y lamerlo como un caramelo.

Edward puede ver por mi mirada exactamente lo que quiero hacerle. Me regresa la mirada, inclinándose por un beso cuando Alice arruina el momento sosteniendo a otro bebé frente a mí.

—Anthony ha extrañado a su tía Bella y su tío T, ¿no es así? ¡Sí! —dice emocionada para que Anthony se emocione antes de cambiar su voz a su tono normal—. Lo puedes sostener por un minuto, por favor. Este lugar está lleno de los gérmenes de las personas. Pero ya sabes, él está acostumbrado a los gérmenes de ustedes, así que supuse que ahora es el momento perfecto para que ustedes tres se pongan al día.

Quitándole a Anthony de las manos le aseguro que está bien mientras Edward comienza con la fluida plática de bebé. Del tipo que hace que mis ovarios definitivamente lo noten. Anthony sonríe, mira alrededor de la habitación a toda la gente y luego recarga su cabeza en mi pecho.

—A él también le agradas —susurra Edward en mi oído—. Parece que esas sucias almohadas tuyas son bastante populares.

Golpeo a Edward en las costillas con mi codo. Anthony se remueve justo cuando Alice regresa por él y se debate entre acostarlo o no. Yo voto por que sí y afortunadamente Edward está de acuerdo en que es hora de terminar la noche.

Una vez que nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper vamos afuera, de la mano. Cuando llegamos al auto, Edward me gira y me sostiene contra la puerta. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello mientras rodea mi cintura y sus labios finalmente descienden sobre los míos. Este beso es largo pero casto. Cuando suelta mis labios, los suyos van a la curvatura de mi cuello y acuno su cabeza entre mi cabeza y hombro tratando de no reír. El alcohol no solamente hace que me sonroje sino que me vuelve especialmente cosquillosa.

Y juguetona.

Una de mis piernas se envuelve alrededor de su cintura por sí sola. Las puntas de sus dedos pasan ligeramente por mis medias y la parte interna de mi muslo, agonizantemente lento y en control de sus acciones.

Está jugando conmigo, eso está claro. No puedo esperar para volver a casa.

Su mano se queda en ese lugar mientras bajo mi pierna, pasando solo un poco más arriba y alzando mi falda para acariciar mi trasero.

Juguetonamente lo empujo lejos. Él se ríe, dándome un beso antes de abrir la puerta para mí y correr al otro lado para entrar al auto.

Su mano está de vuelta en mi muslo de camino a casa, su pulgar trazando perezosos círculos, un dedo se desliza por debajo del dobladillo de mi falda y me vuelve jodidamente loca.

Me concentro en la ventana para tratar de distraerme. Comparado con otros años, las luces de Navidad son bastante decepcionantes. Hay más aguanieve grisácea que nieve blanca en el suelo. En resumen, es básicamente solo otro día de invierno en la Ciudad del Viento.

Excepto por el hecho de que Edward y yo aún no tenemos nuestro intercambio de obsequios.

El pensamiento me emociona de una forma diferente. Prácticamente estoy vibrando para cuando finalmente llegamos a casa. Después de quitarnos la ropa elegante y ponernos algo más cómodo, nos dirigimos a la sala para sentarnos junto al árbol.

Hacemos una rápida llamada a mi mamá para desearle a ella y Phil una feliz Navidad. Después de colgar, hago que Edward abra su primer obsequio. Puedo ver por la expresión en su rostro que hice un buen trabajo cuando abre la tarjeta para encontrar un comprobante de un set de regalo mensual para cortes de carne de Omaha.

—También me apunté para algunas clases. Supuse que sería mejor que aprendiera a cocinar cortes de carne y preparar algo que vaya con ellos que ordenar algo afuera —me río de mi falta de espíritu doméstico. Nunca he sido particularmente buena en la cocina. Nunca me molestó cuando solamente era yo. Pero viendo lo mucho que Edward me cuida, incluso me ha cocinado, quiero ser capaz de hacer lo mismo para él.

—Me encanta. Amo la carne. Te amo. —Edward se inclina y me da un casto beso. Cuando trato de profundizarlo él se aparta—. No tan rápido. Aún no has abierto el tuyo.

Saca una bolsa azul zafiro y me la tiende. Rápidamente rasgo el papel blanco para encontrar un panfleto adentro. Cuando lo saco para leer lo que dice, mi mano vuela a mi boca.

—No. —Lo miro.

Edward está sonriéndome.

Mirando de nuevo el panfleto paso mis dedos por las palabras.

—Quiero decir… ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo es que siquiera pensaste en hacer algo como esto? ¿Cómo lo hiciste siquiera? ¿Cómo?

Mi visión se nubla. Cuando me convierto en una enorme bola de emociones Edward toma el panfleto de mis manos y lo abre para explicarse.

—Básicamente, solo vas al sitio, eliges lo que quieres y solo son unos clics aquí y allá —dice calmadamente, como si no fuera algo enorme descubrir que puedes adoptar a los animales del zoológico y que ahora soy la orgullosa madre de Pablo el pingüino—. ¿Lo ves?, toda la información está aquí. Su historia y esas cosas. Incluso añadieron una foto. —La levanta—. Y la mejor parte es que puedes ir a visitarlo cuando tú quieras. —Se encoge de hombros y guarda la foto de Pablo de nuevo en la bolsa—. Incluso puedes usar tus pijamas de pingüino. Apuesto a que le gustaría eso.

Asombrada, miro a este hombre, mi corazón estallando. Esto me ha volado la cabeza. Es más que dulce.

Tomando el panfleto de las manos de Edward, lo arrojo a un lado para ponerme de rodillas y estrellar mis labios en los suyos. La fuerza hace que caiga de espalda. La posición perfecta para lo que estoy lista para hacerle con mi boca.

* * *

Con los ojos vendados y sentada en al asiento del pasajero del auto de Edward, no tengo idea de a dónde vamos que pueda superar visitar a mi propio pingüino en un zoológico.

Entre la Navidad y hoy, la víspera de Año Nuevo, Edward y yo hemos visitado a Pablo dos veces, así que estoy bastante segura de que esa no es la sorpresa que me espera. Además es tarde. Probablemente cerca de la medianoche. El zoológico ni siquiera está abierto a esta hora. Pablo probablemente esté dormido de pie, lo que es raro. Pero trato de no juzgar porque quiero ser una madre que lo apoya.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedes ver nada debajo de eso? Estás sonriendo y eso me pone nervioso —dice Edward, su mano firmemente plantada en mi muslo. Su agarre es más fuerte que de costumbre.

—¿Ponerte nervioso? Tú no eres a quien le falta un sentido vital aquí. Yo soy la vulnerable. No, no puedo ver nada.

—Bueno. Solo aguanta un poco. Casi llegamos. —Le da a mi muslo un apretón. Pongo mi mano encima de la suya y él voltea su palma para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se esté estacionando. Incluso aunque no puedo verlo puedo imaginarlo hacerlo en mi mente con una sola mano y eso es todo lo que necesito.

—Voy a salir. Déjate la venda y daré la vuelta para ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno. Pero apresúrate que la anticipación me está matando.

Edward deja un beso en mi mano y luego la suelta. Lo escucho salir del auto. La puerta se cierra. Los segundos parecen eternos antes de que él esté abriendo mi puerta para ayudarme a salir. El frío aire pica pero huele bien mezclado con la colonia de Edward. Me estremezco y me atrae hacia él, tratando de mantenerme cálida mientras me dirige a donde sea que vamos.

Un sonido familiar suena por el aire, el suave murmullo de la gente contando.

_Diez._

_Nueve._

_Ocho._

Una ola de nostalgia me golpea. Me transporto de vuelta a la noche en la que conocí a Edward. Cómo lo encontré golpeado al punto de no poder ser reconocido y cómo pudo haber terminado tan diferente si solo hubiera llamado al 911 y no hubiera ido con él. Probablemente ni siquiera lo conocería ahora. Probablemente ni siquiera tendría una relación con mi padre. Sin importar lo fracturada que aún esté.

_Siete._

_Seis._

Edward me detiene por los hombros. Sus manos acunan ambos lados de mi mandíbula.

—Lo primero que noté de ti fue tu voz —dice. Siento su pulgar pasar por mi labio inferior.

_Cinco._

—Estabas amenazándome con gas pimienta, sí. —Ambos nos reímos un poco—. Pero algo acerca de ella me calmaba. No quería dejar de escucharla. Quería que te quedaras conmigo. Solo que estuvieras a mi lado.

_Cuatro._

Comienza a desatar la venda en mis ojos.

—Cuando finalmente te vi, supe que eso era todo. Esos profundos ojos marrones y labios llenos. No había vuelta atrás del tipo de belleza que resonabas por dentro y fuera.

_Tres._

_Dos._

—Te quise en ese entonces. Te he querido desde ese momento. Te quiero ahora. —La venda se cae y miro sus ojos. Por segunda vez en una semana, mi corazón tiene que estallar. Si sigue hablando tan dulce, tendré que ir a una revisión médica—. Siempre te querré… por siempre.

_Uno._

La gente que está de fiesta grita sus buenos deseos de Año Nuevo mientras Edward pone una rodilla en la misma acera en la que nos conocimos y saca el anillo más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto.

—Por favor dime que siempre me querrás, también. Y que te casarás conmigo.

Mi cabeza está nadando junto con mi vista. Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir antes de que las lágrimas comiencen a caer y un suave llanto salga de mi garganta.

—Siempre te querré, también. Sí. ¡Sí! Por supuesto que me casaré contigo.

Edward sonríe, deslizando el anillo por mi dedo antes de ponerse de pie y envolverme en sus brazos mientras todo el vecindario, sin saberlo pero acertadamente, celebra este momento con nosotros.

Mientras los clamores se calman también nuestro beso. Nos separamos para respirar, ambos temblando porque hace demasiado frío para que nosotros estemos afuera.

Poniéndose detrás de mí, Edward me envuelve alrededor de su propia chaqueta para caminar de vuelta al auto. Se inclina para darme un beso antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez que está en su lado y enciende el auto y la calefacción, se inclina por encima de la consola para besarme de nuevo.

Su mano encuentra su lugar en mi muslo mientras nos dirigimos a casa. Cada luz roja es lo mismo. Se detiene y me besa de nuevo. El último es interrumpido por la incesante cantidad de notificaciones que su celular emite.

Curiosa, miro y Edward sorprendentemente me deja porque resulta que son mensajes alternantes de mis padres, ambos curiosos de saber "cómo resultó".

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo es que sabían de mi compromiso antes que yo? —pregunto.

Edward se encoge de hombros avergonzadamente.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que en el fondo soy anticuado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que les pediste su bendición?

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo, sí. ¿Eso está bien? —añade cautelosamente.

Nunca pensé acerca de las formalidades de una propuesta de matrimonio pero sorprendentemente encuentro que me gusta el hecho de que respete a mis padres lo suficiente para preguntar. Especialmente en estos tiempos.

Se lo aseguro inclinándome para arrojar su teléfono y comenzar justo donde lo dejamos, el beso rápidamente calienta el auto. Antes de que comencemos a quitarnos la ropa, nos separamos. El aire frío golpea mis labios pero no me detiene de reír cuando Edward toma mi mano y nos apresura a la calidez de la casa. Nuestra casa.

Nuestros labios son como imanes en la oscuridad, nuestros dedos van por los cierres y botones y todo lo que se interponga entre su piel y la mía. Ninguno de los dos está prestando la atención suficiente para ver la caja a nuestros pies hasta que casi muero al tropezarme con ella.

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa se me escapa en la boca de Edward. Su agarre se tensa alrededor de mi espalda justo a tiempo para evitar que caiga y se pone entre mí y la caja abierta a sus pies.

Enciendo la luz, encogiéndome ligeramente por el brillo y el pensamiento de una bomba explotando en nuestros rostros. Pero la caja está abierta. No hay ninguna bomba. Solo un recordatorio de algo que había olvidado por un tiempo.

—¿Crees que es una amenaza? —pregunto, mirando el interior de la caja. Está llena de fotografías mías y de Edward, haciendo cosas, por la ventana y dentro de la casa, unas cuantas de nuestro increíblemente íntimo momento de hoy, antes y después de su propuesta.

—No, solo un movimiento de poder. —Edward se estira por mí—. Está bien.

Tomo su mano y me acerco a él, derritiéndome a su lado. Patea la caja fuera del camino antes de entrar a la habitación juntos.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos preparamos para ir a la cama.

Edward deja su bóxer en su lugar y se desliza bajo las cobijas, mirándome mientras me pongo una playera y luego lo pienso mejor y me la quito junto con la ropa interior.

No es como si alguno de los dos fuera a dormir esta noche de todos modos.

Hago un espectáculo mientras me deslizo por la cama hacia él. Arrojando una de mis piernas por su regazo, monto sus caderas, moviendo mi cabello por encima de un hombro en un seductor adelanto de lo que está por venir.

Sus ojos se oscurecen, una sonrisa perezosa se forma en un lado de su boca mientras sus manos comienzan a vagar por mi cuerpo.

Solo hay dos cosas de las que estoy segura.

La primera es que amo a este hombre. Y la segunda, si el otro zapato alguna vez cae quiero estar segura de que él lo sepa y que ambos obtuvimos todo el amor que pudimos tener.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!, espero les gustara el epílogo y se animen a dejar un último review para 'The Curb' :) **

**Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado: **

**Aisliinn Massi, Paola Lightwood, MarianaAlai, mony17, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, Adriu, somas, Mar91, miop, freedom2604, Lizdayanna, Leah de Call, Tecupi, alejandra1987, Marie Sellory, jupy, NarMaVeg, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, pilim, patymdn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, angryc y Kriss21 :) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
